- Haruno -
by Yayangkun
Summary: - Season 2 UchiHaruFull Hentai - Setelah perpisahan Sakura dan Sasuke selama 13 tahun akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali. Dalam cerita kali ini menceritakan kehidupan Sakura bersama putrinya bernama Sarada. Sasori yang masih mencintai Sakura, dia selalu membantu Sakura walaupun pada akhirnya Sasori harus sadar karena Sakura tetap mencintai Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1 (06-24 04:33:46)

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara

Genre : DramaRomance

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

Chapter 01

(Awal Dari Semua)

Menatap kaca lemari yang cukup besar hampir seluruh tubuhnya dapat terlihat dari cermin itu. Onyx hitam kelam terkesan dingin, mata sebelah kiri tertutup pony. Senyum tipis dia tunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hnn.."

Gumannya saat dia membenarkan dasi yang dia pakai, bersiap untuk menjalani kesibukan yang menunggunya di pagi hari.

Terlihat sempurna Sasuke Uchiha pemilik Uchiha Corp yang sangat di segani ini, walau memiliki kekurangan yang terlihat jelas di tangan kirinya.

Melangkah pasti, keluar kamar mewahnya. membuka pintu dan menuju ruangtamu. Beberapa pelayan membungkuk sebagai rasa hormat mereka padanya. Sudah 13 tahun kepergian Sakura, tapi Sasuke yakin dia akan kembali karena bagaimana pun juga Sakura adalah miliknya. Dia bertekat kali ini dia tak akan mengunakan cara yang salah lebih menghargai yang ia cinta.

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Rumah layaknya seperti istana dan apapun yang aku inginkan selalu aku dapatkan. Tapi dia yang aku cinta sampai saat ini masih belum ada disisiku walau sudah lama aku tak melihatnya lagi tapi perasaan cintaku ini semakin dalam untuknya. Haruno, aku putuskan akan mencarimu, kali ini karena aku telah mengerti apa saja kesalahanku padamu.

Aku nikmati sarapan pagi di tengah kesunyianku, terkadang perasaan ini begitu menyiksaku rasa rindu dan penyesalanku yang susah untuk di jelaskan. Selesainya aku menikmati sarapanku.

Aku pun melangkah pergi keluar rumahku ini, sesekali memberi sedikit senyum sebagai balas hormat terhadap pelayan yang ada di rumah ini.

Mobil hitam mewah dan sangat elegan tapi tetapi semua ini tak terasa nyaman bagiku sendiri andai dia bisa menikmati yang aku nikmati sekarang.

Hampir setiap saat, aku memikirkan hal ini jika Haruno memang benar hamil pasti anakku sudah besar. Di balik kaca mobil terlihat orang yang berlalu-lalang ada kedua orang tua dan anaknya, saat melihat hal itu dada ini terasa sesak andai dulu aku tidak begitu egois. Pasti saat ini akan berbeda.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

"Mama!! Bangun ini sudah pagi!!"

Tokk...Tokk.. Tokk..

Suara gadis yang kini sedang mengketuk pintu beberapa kali, wanita bersurai merah muda panjang sebahu itu masih mengeliat menyamankan tidurnya enggan untuk menyambut pagi.

"Mmhh... 10 menit lagi.." gumam wanita bersurai merah muda itu

30 menit kemudia wanita bersurai merah muda itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Ya ampun! Aku kesiangan lagi!" ucapnya lalu terburu bersiap kekamar mandi. 20 menit kemudian dia pun telah siap menyambut paginya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Menguap beberapa kali sambil melangkah menuju ruang tamu, tatapan malas di tujukan padanya dari anak kesayanganya itu.

"Pemalas.." Gumam gadis usia 12 tahun, yang kini sedang menyilangkan tangan di dada. Mata onyx hitam yang menatap tajam, di balik kaca mata berbingkai merah.

\-- Sarada Pov --

Aku menatap tajam ke arah orangtua tunggalku ini.

Huh pemalas selalu saja begini tapi bagaimana pun juga aku tau, Mama selalu kerja sampai malam dari sore sampai jam 2 pagi.

"Mm.. Lapar.." gumam Mama yang kini berjalan ruang makan, yah semua aku yang menyiapkan seperti biasanya. Aku melangkah menuju sofa dekat televisi lalu aku menyalakan televisi yang menyiarkan berita atau gosip yang selalu saja sama. Gosip seseorang yang sangat populer di Konoha City siapa lagi kalau bukan, Sasuke Uchiha pengusaha sukses yang dermawan itu, dia sering memberi bantuan saat ada bencana.

"Sarada, roti lapis buatanmu selalu enak. Mama bangga padamu!" ucapan nyaring Mama ku tak aku pedulikan, tetap fokus pada acara televisi yang memberitakan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha memberi dana untuk berberapa sekolah termasuk sekolahku.

Tingg... Nuuung...

Suara bel di pagi hari pasti si numpang makan paman Sasori. "Sebentar!" Mama terburu menuju pintu, heh harusnya jangan sambil menguyah roti.

"Sarada, pagi?" sapa paman Sasori yang langsung menuju dapur di ikuti Mamah.. Kenapa selalu saja datang kerumah apa tidak ada tempat lain?

Liburan musim panas yang membosankan. Aku hanya menonton televisi hampir sepanjang hari. "Sarada, apa kau tidak bosan menonton tv?" tanya paman Sasori pasti dia sudah selesai sarapan. "Mmm.. Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Paman Sasori ikut duduk di sebelahku. Entah kenapa ekspresinya selalu kurang suka saat aku menonton acara jika itu tentang Sasuke Uchiha?

"Paman bosan melihat acara omongkosong ini lebih baik kita nonton anime oke?"

Aku mengambil remote tv lalu aku simpan di dekatku.

"Mmm.. Malas anime hanya untuk anak kecil." jawabku.

Paman Sasori langsung diam di pojok di liputi kabut suram, tingkahnya selalu berlebihan seperti anak-anak.

"Sasori, kau kenapa?"

"Sakura, Sarada membenciku"

"Ya ampun kau ini berlebihan" jawab Mama ku sambil menepuk kening.

Mama duduk di sebelahku ikut menonton acara yang aku tonton sementara paman Sasori tetap di pojok sudut bersama kabut suramnya.

\-- Sarada Pov End --

\-- Sakura Pov --

Kau selalu membuatku tersenyum walau aku hanya melihatmu di layar tv. Apa kau tau Sasuke kehidupan yang aku jalani ini sangat indah banyak hal yang susah, senang selama 13 tahun ini. Tapi aku tetap menikmatinya, kau tau anakmu ini sifatnya sangat dewasa di bandingkanku terkadang aku malu harus mengakuinya tapi nyatanya benar.

"Sakura, Sarada membenciku" ucap Sasori ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"Hah... Kau ini selalu saja.." jawabku, lalu Sasori tersenyum penuh arti. Saat aku menoleh kekiri. Entah kenapa belakangan ini sifatnya aneh?

Sarada, ganti chanel paman mau nonton anime." ucap Sasori

"Malas" Jawab Sarada.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas setiap mereka berdua seperti ini. Aku kembali tersenyum dan berdoa. Semoga kehidupan yang aku jalani ini akan selalu seperti ini. Semoga.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 02

(Awal Pertemuan)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara

Genre : DramaRomance

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 02

(Awal Pertemuan)

Malam semakin larut, wanita bersurai merah muda panjang sebahu itu mulai menutup mini market. Tempatnya bekerja, senyum dia bentuk walau terlihat lelah.

"Huammm.. Ngantuk sekali."

"Sakura maaf aku telat" ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang kini sedang duduk di atas motor sport berwarna merah.

"Kau tidak terlambat Sasori, aku baru saja menutup mini market" jawab Sakura.

"Kau kelihatan kelelahan apa tadi barang datang?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya lumayan barang yang datang banyak sekali.. Aku harus menata semua ditempat

masing-masing menganti yang lama.." jawab Sakura panjang lebar sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasori.

\-- Sakura Pov --

Aku berkerja di mini market yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalku yah.. Aku bekerja dari sore hari sampai jam 2 pagi, melelahkan memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menjalani hidupku apa lagi kebutuhan semakin banyak dan aku harus menabung untuk kedepanya juga biaya sekolah Sarada.. Tapi susah sekali mengatur uang apa lagi, aku sendiri yang bekerja semua hampir tidak cukup selama seminggu, ini pun aku tidak bisa menabung se'yen pun.

"Sakura cepat naik sampai kapan kau mau melamun?" tanya Sasori membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku lalu tersenyum dan mulai naik keatas motonya.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada kesunyian malam, mobil yang melintas pun hanya ada berberapa. Angin terasa cukup dingin malam ini.

"Sasori, kenapa kita lewat sini?" tanyaku.

"Kita ke taman sebentar santai, saja Sarada sudah tidur." jawabnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

Sesampainya kami berdua di taman yang jaraknya 50 meter dari tempat tinggalku. Kami bedua hanya duduk santai ditempat duduk cukup panjang berbahan kayu yang dicat putih di dekatnya ada mesin minuman berwarna merah tua. Cola dan Kopi dingin instan yang sesekali kami berdua nikmati disini.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah memikirkan permintaanku waktu itu?" tanyanya.

Aku melihat keatas lalu menghela nafas pelah.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya Sasori. Aku pikir mungkin aku harus menolak permintaanmu." jawabku.

"Apa kau masih mencintai si brengsek itu?, yang merusak masa depanmu?" tanyanya, membuatku diam sambil memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa perasaanku ini sangat tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasori walau hanya dia yang dekat denganku. Menghina dan marah pada Sasuke, itu hanya boleh diriku bukan orang lain sekali pun itu Sasori.

"Cukup. Jangan bawa-bawa dia dalam pembicaraan ini, aku malas mengingat masa laluku." ucapku tegas.

"Sakura! Lupakan Sasuke! Dia itu brengsek! Percuma kau terus mencintai, si brengsek itu."

ucapan Sasori cukup kasar dan terus membicarakan masa lalu Sasuke.

"Cukup... Sasori." jawabku pelan sambil menunduk.

Menatap kedua tangan yang mengenggam kopi instan yang tak lagi dingin yang tadi pertama aku ambil di mesin minuman.

"Sakura aku mencintaimu!" ucapnya tegas.

"Cukup."

"Aku dan si brengsek Sasuke itu lebih baik, diriku inikan yang serius mencintaimu selama ini."

Plaakkk...

"Jangan panggil Sasuke brengsek! Itu bukan hakmu. Cukup aku yang selalu berpikir seperti itu! Juga menghujatnya setiap malam."

Aku terdiam menatap Sasori, apa yang aku lakukan barusan?, kenapa aku menamparnya?

"Ternyata yang aku pikirkan selama ini benar. Kau masih mencintanya padahal dia telah melakukan hal hina padamu."

Sasori menatapku tegas, aku membalas tatapnya lalu melihat kearah lain. "Maaf.." ucapku lalu beranjak dari duduk dan mulai menjauh, pergi darinya.

"Sakura?!"

Aku tak mempedulikan teriakanya, memanggil namaku, aku berlari menjauhinya keluar dari taman yang sepi ini. Aku tau Sasori kau mencintaiku, kau orang yang baik dan selalu ada untukku tapi perasaan tak akan bisa berubah walau pun waktu terus berlalu. Karena aku sangat mencintai Sasuke juga membencinya.

Tinnn!!!!!!

Kitttt!!!

Aku hanya diam dengan tubuh ini terus gemetar. Cahaya lampu mobil menyilaukan pandanganku, airmata ini serasa membasahi pipiku.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang keluar dari mobil yang tepat dihadapanku.

"Hey?! Nona kau tak apa-apa?!"

Bibir ini seakan gemetar susah untuk bicara. Aku berfikir jika tadi aku tertabrak mobil bagaimana Sarada nantinya?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, maaf aku tadi ceroboh.." jawabku.

Pikiran ini seakan kosong hanya memikirkan bagaimana jika tadi aku sampai tertabrak?

"Hnn.. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Iya tuan muda Sasuke."

Aku membulatkan mata terkejut menatap seseorang yang keluar dari mobil hitam yang terlihat elegan. Dia berjalan ke arahku, tatapan dingin itu kembali aku lihat walau penampilannya sangat berbeda, satu mata yang terlihat dingin onyx hitam yang terkesan ramah.

"Sasu.." Aku menghentikan ucapanku menutup rapat bibirku. Bodoh kenapa aku memanggilnya?

"Kau? Apa ini kau?"

Aku hanya menunduk diam.

Dia terus bertanya tapi aku lebih baik diam terus menunduk seperti ini.

"Sakura?!"

Teriakan yang membuatku menoleh keasal suara.

"Sasori.." gumamku.

Sasori mendekat sambil menatap Sasuke yang terus memperhatikanku.

"Ayo kita pergi." ucap Sasori.

Sasori yang kini mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan, perlahan aku melangkah mengikuti Sasori menuntunku agar mengikutinya.

"Haruno?"

Deghh...

Aku menghentikan langkahku tanpa perintahku. Sasori menatapku intens dan menujukkan ekspresi kesalnya dan ini pertama kali, aku melihat Sasori seperti ini.

Sasuke mendekat melepaskan genggaman Sasori di pergelangan tanganku.

"Masuklah ke dalam mobil."

ucap Sasuke.

Aku hanya diam.

Bugghh...

Sasori memukul pipi Sasuke lalu Sopir yang tadi hanya diam langsung memukul Sasori berkali-kali.

"Sasori!, Sasuke! Suruh sopirmu untuk... Mhhh.."

Aku hanya diam.

Dia mencium bibirku.

Aku mendorongnya pelan.

"Hentikan! Kau tetap saja sama!"

Srrkh..

Pelukan yang nyaman tapi aku hanya diam dan bertanya dalam benakku. Aku selalu bodoh dan lemah saat di dekatnya.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Kau yang bernama Sasori pergilah."

Sasori hanya diam menatapku, saat aku memasuki mobil Sasuke. Dari balik kaca mobil aku melihatnya seakan sedih, tapi aku yakin seorang yang baik akan menemukan yang lebih baik.

Mobil mulai melaju tenang.

Aku hanya tertunduk seperti anak kecil bersikap seperti dulu yang seharusnya telah hilang. Sasuke terus membelai rambutku saat aku duduk di sampingnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa berubah selembut ini.

Degh... Degh..

Jantungku terus berdegub kencang seakan ini membuat irama yang indah, rasa senang dan haru bercampur menjadi satu.

"Haruno, aku mencintaimu."

Aku menoleh menatapnya terkejut kata-kata yang seharusnya tak akan pernah aku dengar tapi saat ini aku mendengarnya.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 03

(Pembatas)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara

Genre : DramaRomance

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 03

(Pembatas)

\-- Sakura Pov --

"Ini tempat tinggalmu?"

Rumah yang sederhana. Walau pun sederhana, begitu banyak kenangan di rumah itu. Sasuke terus melihat ke arah rumahku saat dia bertanya tadi, cara bicara yang berbeda sikapnya pun terkesan dingin dan dewasa. Aku senang bisa melihatnya secara langsung, biasanya aku melihatnya hanya lewat televisi.

Aku dan dia hanya melihat ke arah rumah yang aku tinggali. Senyum yang terlihat sangat puas walau pun terlihat dibuat biasa saja tapi aku tau pasti dia berfikir sesuatu.

"Haruno, tinggalah bersamaku."

Suara yang terdengar tenang. Sampai rasanya aku ingin berkata, iya aku mau tinggal bersamamu Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, bukannya aku menolak tapi aku punya alasan kuat untuk menolak tawaranmu itu." jawabku.

Dia menatapku intens.

"Hnn.. Alasan?"

Aku menghela nafas sesaat lalu menatapnya tegas.

"Alasannya adalah.."

Aku berhenti bicara, ada rasa ragu untuk mengungkap kan apa yang aku pikirkan wajar saja aku tau siapa Sasuke, dia pasti akan marah mendengar ini jika aku memberitahunya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti katakan saja aku tidak akan marah padamu Haruno, jika kau berpikir hal itu" ucapnya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Baiklah. Begini Sasuke, kita memiliki seorang Putri, namanya Sarada Haruno usianya baru 12 tahun. Dia sangat tertarik denganmu selalu menonton televisi yang berhubungan tentangmu." ucapku.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanyanya terdengar sangat tegas.

Aku langsung menundukkan kepala. Pasti dia akan marah padaku karena aku tidak mengikuti apa yang dia mau dulu yaitu mengugurkan kandunganku.

"Aku akan menemuinya." ucapnya.

Aku mengenggam erat tangannya.

"Jangan."

"Hnn.."

Dia menatapku intens, aku membalas tatapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum.

Semoga dia mau mengerti keadaanku.

"Sarada, membenci Sosok seorang ayah, memang dia mengidolakanmu tapi jika dia sampai tau kau sebenarnya ayahnya pasti dia akan membencimu." Ucapku, sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Jadi itu alasanya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, itu alasannya apa kau bisa menerima ini?" tanyaku padanya yang terlihat kecewa tapi aku yakin pasti jika dia memang sudah berubah lebih baik pasti dia akan mengerti.

Aku mulai membuka pintu pagar tempat tinggalku, Sasuke terus menatap kearahku. Kau bener-benar sudah berubah selama 13 tahun kita berpisah dan perubahanmu diluar bayanganku, Sasuke.

"Haruno?!" panggilnya.

Aku melihat ke arahnya saat ingin menutup pintu pagar tempat tinggalku. Dia mendekat lalu berkata pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi selangkah pun dari kehidupanku."

Srrkk...

Aku memeluknya erat.

Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bisa membohogi perasaanku, sendiri. Aku pernah berpikir setiap mengingat masa laluku, aku selalu menuruti kemaunya dan seperti orang bodoh yang lemah, aku dulu seperti itu karena yakin padanya.

Aku bersikap bodoh pun karena buta akan cintaku padanya. Biarpun ada yang berfikir, aku seseorang yang mudah ditipu dengan kata-kata yang seakan membuat diri menjadi luluh dan hanyut. Berarti mereka hanya mengikuti pikiran nya tidak memikirkan apa yang diinginkan cintanya.

Aku berhenti memeluknya lalu menatap wajahnya.

"Sasuke, aku juga mencintaimu. Bahkan sebelum kau mencintaiku."

Aku menutup perlahan pintu pagar tempat tinggalku.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan, selamat malam." ucapku, diiringi degub jantungku ini.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Aku terdiam di depan pagar besi yang bercat putih dibalik pagar sosoknya yang kini sedang menutup pintu rumahnya. Membuatku harus merelakannya untuk jauh dariku lagi rasa bahagia saat aku mendengar bahwa aku memiliki seorang Putri berumur 12 tahun, dibalik rasa bahagia ini juga ada rasa sedih karena alasan Haruno.

Aku berbalik, mulai melangkah menuju mobil yang biasa aku gunakan, aku membuka pintu mobil lalu menyamankan dudukku, menutup mata memikirkan alasan yang Haruno bicarakan tadi.

Mobil mulai melaju tenang, aku tetap di posisi ku. Bersandar sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, apa anda tidak apa-apa? Maaf tadi saya mendengar semuanya."

"Hnn.. Tidak apa-apa, kejadian ini hanya kau yang tau. Mulai besok kau awasi Haruno jika ada sesuatu kau hubungi aku."

"Baik. Saya mengerti."

Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku berperan sebagai sosok ayah yang dibenci? Aku sadar kenapa aku ini dibenci. Aku hanya seorang ayah yang sangat jahat selama, anakku lahir kedunia ini. Aku tak didekatnya, sebagai sosok ayah pun tidak layak baginya.

Treeetthh... Treetthh...

Aku meraih handphone dari kantung kemejaku lalu melihat layar handphoneku. Haruno? Hnn.. Aku baru ingat aku sempat bertukar nomer handphone.

\-- Messenge --

Sasuke, apa kau punya. Watts App?

Iya, aku punya nomernya sama dengan nomer handphoneku.

\-- Messenge Off --

Aku membuka menu. WattsApp lalu aku memasukan kontak pertemanan ternyata dia mengirim foto.

Aku tersenyum melihat foto yang dia kirimkan lewat pesan WattsApp.

Di terus mengirim foto sampai 10 foto saat dia bersama sosok yang tak pernah aku lihat, dia ternyata Putriku.

Kami membalas pesan bergantian, membahas tentang Putriku. Tanpa sadar aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membalas pesannya dan banyak yang aku tanyakan.

Selesainya kami saling membalas pesan ternyata aku sudah sampai dirumah yang seperti istana ini. Aku mulai keluar dari mobil, melangkah menuju pintu lalu supir pribadiku membuka kan pintu rumah. Beberapa pelayan yang setia terjaga hingga aku kembali, membungkukan badan memberi rasa hormat mereka padaku. Langkah ini terus melangkah hingga sampai tujuanku, kamar yang cukup luas, mewah dan nyaman untuk dilihat juga untuk melepas lelahku dari kesibukanku yang padat. Aku melepas jas melongarkan dasiku, melepas sepatu lalu merebahkan diri ketempat tidurku. Rasa nyaman dan tenang selalu aku rasakan saat seperti ini, rasa bahagia juga aku rasakan malam ini. Karena aku telah bertemu dengan Haruno lagi juga mendapat sesuatu yang membuatku lebih bahagia. Sarada Haruno. Hnn.. Aku berharap akan cepat menjadi marga Uchiha.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 04

(Langkah Awal)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara

Genre : DramaRomance

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 04

(Langkah Awal)

\-- Sarada Pov --

"Mama! Bangun!"

Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk..

"Mama!"

Aku selalu menghela nafas, setiap Mama membuatku harus membangunkan nya setiap pagi.

"10 Menit lagi.."

Aku berhenti mengetuk pintu dan mulai melangkah pergi dari pintu kamar Mamah. Setiap pagi inilah yang sering aku lakukan walaupun saat hari sekolah, aku juga seperti ini. Roti lapis dan segelas susu, yang selalu aku siapkan untuk sarapan di pagi hari. Aku menikmati sarapanku sendirian, sedangkan Mama biasanya 30 menit lagi akan datang ke meja makan lalu menikmati sarapan paginya, jangan berfikir Mama ku seorang yang malas. Karena bagiku Mama itu sosok yang kuat melakukan apapun sendiri. Selalu bisa mengatasi kesulitan dalam keluar ini.

Selesai sarapan aku menuju ruangtamu, seperti biasa aku duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara favoritku. Sasuke Uchiha sosok yang harus dijadikan panutan menurutku pribadi, karena kesuksesannya bisa aku ikuti agar aku bisa sukses dan bisa membantu Mama.

Di tambah lagi kebaikkan nya juga harus ditiru.

Ting... Nung...

Suara bel lebih awal dari biasanya tumben si numpang makan, paman Sasori datang lebih awal biasanya setiap Mamah sarapan baru datang.

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk lalu menuju pintu. Bel terus berbunyi berberapa kali.

Clekh..

Aku pun membuka pintu ternyata bukan paman Sasori.

"Apa benar ini rumah, nyonya Sakura Haruno?"

"Iya benar." jawabku, sambil memperhatikan beberapa barang yang dibawa seseorang yang tak aku kenal, paman yang dihadapaku sekarang. Menjelaskan bahwa

barang-barang ini adalah hadiah karena Mama, memenangkan semacam lotre. Aku merasa ada yang aneh sejak kapan Mama menyukai hal semacam itu?

Aku menerima semua yang paman ini bawa, hampir semua peralatan dapur yang sangat lengkap sampai aku berfikir apa memenangkan lotre hadiannya sebanyak ini? Yang lebih anehnya lagi ada sebaket bunga mawar dan boneka beruang di tambah kunci mobil.

"Sebentar paman ini ada yang aneh ini semua tidak masuk akal. Jumblah hadiahnya terlalu banyak." tanyaku, paman itu memintaku tanda tangan lalu aku menghela nafas. Mengikuti apa yang di mau paman ini.

Paman yang membawa

barang-barang seperti orang pindahan ini pergi bersama beberapa temannya.

"Mama?" Ucapku.

"Iya, ada apa Sarada. Sebentar" jawab Mama.

Aku membawa boneka beruang yang cukup besar. Mama hanya mengerutkan kening menatapku penuh tanya.

"Boneka?" gumam Mama.

"Coba Mama lihat keluar banyak barang diluar dan ini."

"Kunci, sebaket bunga?"

Treeettthhh... Trerthh!!

Mama, meraih handphonenya yang berada di meja ruangtamu lalu membalas cukup lama diiringi ekspresi yang aneh.

Mama menuju pintu keluar rumah lalu tersenyum ditambah tingkah yang seakan haru.

"Mama?" tanyaku, sambil memperhatikan peralatan dapur yang jumblahnya berlebihan.

"Ayo kita bawa masuk semua."

"Iya" Jawabku, sambil mengambil satu persatu peralatan dapur ini.

\-- Sarada Pov End --

\-- Sakura Pov --

Aku menganti semua yang ada di dapur dengan yang baru. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat ini, ada-ada saja Sasuke kenapa dia memberi peralatan dapur?

"Mama, kenapa paman Sasori tidak datang?"

"Mm.. Sasori?"

Aku jadi teringat dengan Sasori saat kejadian semalam. Mungkin saat ini dia marah padaku, maaf Sasori semoga kau mau mengerti.

Setelah aku dan Putriku ini selesai menganti, menata peralatan dapur. Kami berdua melihat mobil berwarna merah yang terparkir di depan tempat tinggalku. Mobil ini harus aku apakan ya? Aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil. Apa aku harus menjualnya?

"Mama, kenapa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sarada yang saat ini bediri disebelahku dia seakan menatapku penuh tanya.

"Mama, sedang berfikir apa mobil ini lebih baik di jual saja ya? Apa kau punya Saran yang bagus buat Mamamu ini Sayang.."

"Jangan panggil Sayang! Saran ya? Begini kalau Mama, ingin menjualnya jual saja Mama kan tidak bisa mengendarai mobil?"

Aku mendengarkan si jenius kecil ini. Mmn.. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Sasuke juga. Aku membuka. Aplikasi WattsApp dan menulis pesan untuk Sasuke saat dia membalas pesanku kelihatannya dia, tidak suka dengan saranku lalu aku menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil lalu dia menyuruhku menunggu seseorang yang akan membantuku?

Seperti biasa aku menonton televisi bersama Putri kesayanganku ini yang sedang memukul-mukul wajah boneka beruang berwarna coklat tua, yang dia dapat.

Ting... Nuung..

Tingg.. Nuung..

Aku beranjak dari duduk sambil melirik Sarada, yang masih memainkan boneka beruangnya dengan cara memukul-mukul wajah boneka beruangnya.

Mm.. Dasar apa harus seperti itu?

Aku membuka pintu keluar rumahku. Seseorang yang kelihatan cukup ramah walau memiliki kulit, yang putih sedikit pucat. mata onyx yang terlihat ramah diiringi senyum yang tulus. Dia memberitahuku, bahwa dia ditugaskan oleh Sasuke menjadi supir pribadiku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan mengerti semua penjelasannya, aku memintanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Dia terfokus pada Sarada.

Sarada beranjak dari duduknya, meletakkan boneka beruangnya di sofa lalu mendekat ke arahku dan orang yang baru aku kenal ini.

"Mama, dia ini siapa?" tanya Sarada, sambil menatap intens ke arah orang yang baru aku kenal ini.

"Paman ini teman Mama.." jawabku.

"Mmm! Teman?"

"Gadis manis namaku, Sai Shimura teman Mamamu. Saat masih sekolah, paman boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sarada Haruno."

Ternyata dia cepat tanggap sampai berpura-pura seperti itu, untunglah Sarada mau percaya padanya.

"Paman, apa kau tidak bohong? Soalnya aku belum pernah melihatmu dan Mama belum pernah bercerita tentangmu."

Tanya Sarada ditujukan untuk Sai.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Aku sedikit khawatir dengan pertanyaan yang seakan mendesak Sai.

"Begini paman jelaskan. Mungkin Mamamu tidak ingin membicarakannya, tenang saja paman ini orang yang baik seperti malaikat"

"Mmm..." jawab singkat Sarada.

Semoga Sai bisa membuat Sarada percaya karena dia hanya percaya pada Sasori yang memang selalu ada untuk Sarada walau pun mereka berdua selalu melakukan hal aneh seperti berebut remote tv juga saling membicarakan, hal tidak masuk akal. Entah kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Sasori, dia pun hari ini tidak datang ke rumah untuk sarapan, ini pertama kalinya dia tidak datang. Apa dia membenciku? Marah dengan keputusanku ini? Sasori semoga kau, mau mengerti dengan keputusanku.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 05

(Tekat Sang Cinta)


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara

Genre : DramaRomance

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 05

(Tekat Sang Cinta)

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba menenangkan diri, dari semua kesibukanku. Saat aku melihat layar handphone ku dan membaca ulang chat yang kemarin sudah aku baca. Membuatku tersenyum tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Aku merindukanmu Haruno."

Sejak aku bertemu dengannya lagi entah kenapa aku ingin terus di dekatnya juga rasa rindu ini seakan berlebihan.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuklah" ucapku saat aku mendengar ketukan pintu.

Clekh.

"Sasuke.."

"Hnn.. Ternyata kau Ino."

Ino Yamanaka. Wanita yang bekerja sebagai model dan cukup terkenal di kalangan para model ternama juga sekarang baru saja menjadi artis yang langsung terkenal. Karena peran antagonisnya sangat menakjubkan.

"Tumben kau kesini?" tanyaku.

"Aku merindukan si brengsek" jawabnya.

Dia mendekat ke arahku, yang kini sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan tumpuk kan dokumen.

"Kau selalu sibuk. Sasuke?" tanyanya, sambil memperhatikanku disusul senyum yang ramah, terlihat memukau tapi bagi orang lain.

"Jangan bilang kau datang memintaku untuk ikut makan malam lagi."

"Heh.. Kau selalu tau rencanaku heehh.." gumannya lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Hnn.. Kau mudah ditebak." ucapku. Dia duduk ditepi meja kerjaku sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Sasuke, kau banyak berubah. Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu." ucapnya.

"Hnn.." jawabku singkat.

"Aku selalu penasaran apa yang membuatmu berubah. Jadi seperti ini padahal dulu kau sangat mesum juga brengsek."

Aku menatapnya tegas.

"Aku punya alasan untuk berubah." jawabku.

"Apa karena Sakura?" tanyanya singkat.

"Hnn. Mungkin."

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu. Sakura, meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku walau sudah berlalu, sangat lama tapi perasaan bersalah ini tak pernah hilang." gumamnya sambil melihat keatas dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang berpikir seperti itu."

"Heeh.. Jadi kau juga sama ya? Sasuke kau pernah bilangkan, kalau Sakura hamil saat pergi. Aku jadi berpikir jika itu benar pasti anakmu hampir remaja. Apa kau tidak ingin mencarinya?" tanyanya diiringi tatapan tegas.

"Turunlah dari mejaku. Kau ingin makan malamkan? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Wah.. Kau mau?"

"Hnn." jawabku singkat.

Aku memutuskan pergi bersama Ino untuk makan malam. Saat keluar dari perusahanku. Ino menyuruh supirnya untuk kembali ke kediamannya lalu ikut bersamaku menuju restoran bintang lima, yang sering kami berdua datangi.

Aku menatap ke arah jalan raya dari balik kaca mobil sambil memikirkan apa yang Haruno kerjakan sekarang? Dia saat ini mungkin sibuk dengan perkerjaannya. Padahal aku sudah melarangnya bekerja.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Ino membuatku menoleh kekiri menatap wajahnya yang dekat dan terlihat jelas senyum ramahnya.

"Hnn. Kau terlalu dekat."

"Sorry.." jawabnya lalu menyamankan duduknya.

Sesampainya kami berdua ketujuanku yaitu restoran yang cukup terkenal di konoha dan pemilik restoran yang ternama ini teman baikku sendiri.

VVIP. Ruangan yang memang dikhususkan kalangan yang yang memang cukup terpandang juga artis yang memang populer apa lagi. Ino Yamanaka salah satu dari artis yang populer.

Saat memasuki ruangan irama yang merdu dari tiap gesekan biola. Yang membuat suasana terkesan romantis bagi yang menyukai hal romantis. Lilin menjadi pelengkapnya, ruangan yang romantis hanya ada aku dan Ino juga pemain biola yang terlihat memukau juga pelayan yang meletakan pesanan yang terlihat membuat takjut dari cara menyajikannya.

Aroma steak dan anggur yang mahal memanjakan indra penciuman ini. Daging yang sangat lembut saat dipotong.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kau mengajakku pertama kali kesini. Sasuke, aku sangat takjub dengan semuanya sampai sekarang pun tetap begini. Tidak ku sangka kau romantis juga."

"Aku ingin meminta saranmu." ucapku tegas.

"Saran?" tanyanya, sambil menghirup aroma anggur lalu meminum sedikit anggurnya.

"Aku sudah bertemu Haruno."

"Heh! Kenapa kau baru bilang?!" tanyanya, tegas diiringi tatapan yang berubah tegas seakan kesal padaku.

"Diamlah. Dengarkan aku."

"Baiklah aku dengarkan. Hehh.. Kenapa kau baru bilang."

Aku meminta pemain biola dan pelayan untuk meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Jadi begini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika putriku membenciku?"

"Hahh?! Kau benar memiliki putri! Sasuke kenapa kau baru bilang?!" tanyanya.

"Cih. Tenanglah."

Aku menceritakan apa penyebabnya. Putriku membenciku, Ino terlihat berpikir keras dan menghela nafas berat.

"Sakura hebat sekali bisa membesarkan putrimu sendirian. Kalau aku pasti sudah menangis tiap hari. Sasuke untuk masalah ini aku cuma punya satu solusi, kau harus meminta maaf pada putrimu." ucapnya.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Haruno, dia melarangku, dia bilang itu sia-sia." jawabku lalu aku mencicipi anggurku.

"Heh.. Ini rumit." gumamnya lalu ikut mencicipi anggur.

Aku mengoyangkan gelas yang berisi sedikit anggur lalu menghirup aromanya yang cukup menenangkanku.

"Sasuke, kau telah berubah. Pasti putrimu akan memaafkanmu, memang untuk dimaafkan itu mustahil tapi bagaimana kalau dicoba dulu?" tanyanya.

"Hnn.. Kau benar tapi. Haruno melarangku menemui putriku sendiri alasanya juga masuk akal. Dari segi manapun, aku hanya orangtua yang tak bertanggung jawab."

"Heh.. Rumit." gumamnya.

"Sasuke, apa aku boleh menemui Sakura? Aku minta alamatnya. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura, walau nanti maafku tak diterima."

"Maafmu pasti diterima." ucapku.

"Kau yakin sekali?" tanyanya.

"Hnn.. Karena aku tau seperti apa sifat Haruno." jawabku.

Aku memberi alamat Haruno kepada Ino. Dia memutuskan untuk ke rumah Haruno juga mencoba mencari cara agar putriku bisa menerimaku bagaimana pun caranya.

Selesainya kami berdua makan malam juga saling mencari solusi atas masalahku. Aku pun mengantar Ino kembali kekediaman nya. Tapi aku tak kembali kekediamanku, aku menghubungi. Sai yang aku tugaskan untuk menjadi supir pribadi Haruno sekaligus untuk menjaganya.

Malam hampir larut. Aku tadi cukup banyak menghabiskan waktuku, bersama Ino untuk mencari solusi. Aku menyuruh supir pribadiku menuju ketempat Haruno bekerja.

Mini market yang terlihat biasa saja, disana terlihat Sai sedang berdiri dekat mobil. Lalu aku keluar dari mobilku dan menghampiri Sai.

"Tuan Uchiha." ucapnya.

"Hnn.. Pekerjaanmu selesai pulanglah."

"Baik. Tuan Uchiha." jawabnya lalu memasuki mobil dan pamit pergi.

Cukup lama aku berdiri di dekat mobilku sambil melihat Haruno dari kejauhan sedang sibuk melayani pengunjung mini market. Setelah cukup lama aku menunggu akhirnya dia menutup mini marketnya.

Aku pun menghampirinya, dia tidak sadar aku yang ada untuk menunggunya.

"Hehh.. Akhirnya selesai juga."

"Ekhemm."

"Sasuke?!" ucapnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." ucapku.

"Mm.. Sai mana?"

"Hnn? Sai dia sudah pulang." jawabku. Entah kenapa ucapnya, membuatku kesal.

"Baiklah. Sasuke kenapa kau mau repot kesini kaukan sibuk?" tanyanya. Lalu aku meraih pergelangan tangannya membawa, Sakura kearah mobilku, dia hanya diam mengikuti kemauanku, lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Saat didalam mobil, aku meliriknya lalu membelai rambut pinknya yang halus.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika, aku yang menjemputmu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sibuk..." jawabnya.

Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa tangan ini tak mau berhenti membelai surai pink nya juga meraba pipinya.

"Sasuke"

Srrkk...

"Hnn?" jawabku singkat sambil meraba punggungnya saat dia memelukku.

"Diam ya. Aku lelah aku ingin tidur sebentar."

"Hnn.. Tidurlah" jawabku, sambil membelai surai pinknya. Entah kau percaya atau tidak.

Aku sangat mencintaimu... Haruno.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 6

(Teman akan tetap menjadi teman)


	6. Chapter6

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara

Genre : DramaRomance

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 06

(Teman Akan Tetap Menjadi Teman)

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu terus melihat kearah mobil berwarna hitam itu yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya sampai tak terlihat lagi sedangkan perlahan sosok pria yang bersurai merah menghampirinya.

"Sakura."

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menoleh ke arah asal suara dan senyum yang terkesan ramah yang ditunjukan pria bersurai merah itu membuat wanita bersurai merah muda itu ikut tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan saling menunjukan senyum penuh arti. Di dekat pintu pagar rumah yang masih tertutup rapat.

\-- Sakura Pov --

"Sakura, a-aku minta maaf soal waktu itu."

"Aku sudah melupakannya."

Walau kau tak meminta maaf, aku pasti memaafkanmu, Sasori. Dia terlihat sangat sedih dibalik senyumnya yang ramah bagaimana pun juga sedikit, banyak aku tau sifat yang dihadapanku sekarang.

"Heeh.. Sakura soal waktu itu, aku berlebihan tapi saat aku bilang. Aku mencintaimu itu jujur. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal aku harap kau bisa memikirkan permintaanku dulu."

"Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang harus aku pilih sekarang" ucapku.

"Hah? Kau sudah memutuskan?" tanyanya. Dia menatap penuh arti dan terlihat ekspresi penasaran.

Aku mulai melangkah maju.

"Ayo kita ke taman." ucapku.

Tapi Sasori hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia mulai mengikuti langkahku hingga kami berdua berjalan bersebelahan.

Kami berdua hanya diam tanpa bicara terdengar langkah kamilah yang mengantikan percakapan yang harusnya kami berdua lakukan.

"Apa kau menungguku dari tadi?"

"Iya aku menunggumu pulang"

jawabnya, sambil memperhatikanku.

Itulah kebiasaannya sejak dulu walau aku selalu tak pernah bertanya apa yang dia perhatikan dari diriku ini?

Aku dan Sasori sering berjalan bersama menuju taman, yang berjarak 50 meter dari rumahku. Aku tak akan pernah lupa apa yang kami biasa lakukan sampai sekarang.

"Sakura, apa Sarada sudah tau soal Sasuke?"

"Belum." jawabku.

"Hah? Apa kau tidak memberitahunya kalau Sasuke itu ayahnya?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang terdengar tegas. Aku melangkah tenang sesekali memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau lupa? Kalau Putriku itu sangat membenci sosok seorang ayah karena sosok ayah yang seharusnya ada untuknya tidak pernah ada, untuknya atau pun untukku" jawabku.

"Bagaimana jika Sarada suatu saat tau bahwa Sasuke, yang dia idolakan adalah sosok ayah yang dia benci?"

"Kalau itu akan terjadi, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" jawabku.

Langkah kami berdua terhenti, lalu menuju, tempat duduk yang cukup panjang dekat mesin minuman. Kami berdua memilih minuman yang kami suka. Aku memilih kopi instan dingin sedangkan Sasori minuman. Cola dingin.

Tekhh..

Sasori membuka pengait, penutup kaleng cola, lalu meminum cola nya perlahan sedangkan aku menikmati kopi instan dingin yang aku suka.

"Kita ini aneh ya? Suka meminum, minuman dingin saat tengah malam" gumamku.

"Aku kira hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu ternyata kau juga"

"Sasori, aku ingin jujur kalau, aku ini masih memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Sasuke."

"Aku heran kenapa kau tetap mencintainya?" tanyanya, lalu menenggak cola yang dia pegang.

"Aku juga tidak tau tapi, perasaanku juga rasa sayangku padanya tak berubah walau dulunya dia sangat jahat padaku, tapi itu masa lalu. Dan sekarang berbeda kini Sasuke sangat baik sampai aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat" ucapku, lalu aku menikmati kopi.

Aku melirik kesebelah kanan, terlihat Sasori merogoh saku celanan. Aku membulatkan mata karena saat ini dia membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah dan terlihat sepasang cincin emas walau pun biasa saja tapi mampu membuatku berdebar.

"Sakura apa kau mau menerima pemberianku ini?"

Dia menatapku, di'iringi senyum yang terlihat tulus. Apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang? Jika aku menolak pasti Sasori, akan sedih karenaku?

"Anggap saja ini ikatan persahabatan" ucapnya, lalu dia meraih tanganku.

"Iya tapi ini berlebihan Sasori"

"Kalau kau memakainya, aku akan berhenti untuk memilikimu" ucapnya terdengar sendu.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada bicara seperti itu, kau membuatku sedih bodoh."

Aku hanya diam membiarkan Sasori mengenakan cincinnya ke jemariku. ada ukiran huruf. S dibagian cincin emas ini.

"Aku juga memakai cincin dengan ukiran. S coba lihat." ucapnya, sambil menunjukan cincin yang baru dia pakai di jemarinya.

"Kau bodoh kenapa tidak mencari, wanita yang lebih baik dariku!" ucapku tegas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku ini mencintaimu, Sakura walau pun kau lebih memilih Sasuke. Ternyata ucapan bodoh itu benar, cinta tak harus memiliki."

"Hikss... Bodoh" jawabku.

Entah kenapa aku menjadi sedih dan mulai menangis. Aku ini jahat sekali padahal, Sasori selalu membantuku juga baik padaku selama ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah membalas sedikit pun kebaikkannya.

"Sakura, apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab suasana menjadi hening. Angin berhembus membuat suasan malam yang menjelang pagi ini, menjadi terasa dingin.

"Sasori. Ma-maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Maaf"

Srrkk..

Aku hanya terdiam pasrah saat dia memelukku. "Sakura, walau aku tidak bisa memilikimu juga cintamu paling tidak aku bisa melihatmu setiap hariku."

"Hikss.. Maafkan aku" ucapku sambil membalas peluk kannya.

Apa yang aku lakukan ini salah? Aku merasa amat bersalah pada Sasori, karena aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai teman, aku tak ingin berpura-pura mencintainya karena yang aku cinta hanya 1 orang.

Kami berdua berhenti saling membalas peluk kan.

Dia menatapku intens dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, aku seakan membeku tak bisa menolak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dia mencium keningku cukup lama, aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Sasori kau memang baik, suatu saat nanti wanita yang menjadi pasangan hidupmu pasti akan sangat beruntung.

"Ayo kita pulang" gumamku.

"Iya, ayo."

Aku dan Sasori memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia mengantarku, sampai didepan rumahku. Lalu kami berpisah dengan saling membalas senyum saat aku, memasuki rumah. Aku memperhatikan cincin yang dia berikan.

"Maaf ya, Sasori.. Maafkan aku" gumamku.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 07

(Teman lama)


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 07

(Teman lama)

\-- Sakura Pov --

Seperti biasa aku mulai pagi hariku, di meja makan menikmati sarapanku dengan roti selai stroberry dan segelas susu. Aku Sakura Haruno usia 30 tahun, status single memiliki putri yang cantik, rajin dan sifat yang terlalu dewasa padahal usianya baru 12 tahun.

"Mama?"

"Mm?" jawabku.

"Selesai makan mama, langsung mandi!"

"Mmh!!"

Aku hampir tersedak karena perintah putri cantikku, yang mulai memberikan perintah mutlak andalannya.

"Huuh.. Iya Mama, mengerti."

Memang aku seorang ibu, tapi posisiku seakan terbalik, putriku seakan menjadi ibuku. Heehh.. Siapa yang dia tiru kenapa dewasa sekali sifatnya.

Terkadang aku berpikir, masa mudaku telah hilang karena kebodohan masa laluku. Tapi aku telah melupakannya dan menerima takdirku sebagai orangtua tunggal, walau pun aku bisa menikmati masa mudaku akhirnya juga sama akan menjadi orangtuakan?

Ting... Nung... Ting.. Nung..

Aku beranjak dari duduk meninggalkan meja, makan. Saat aku melewati, putriku yang sudah didepan televisi. Menonton acara yang dia sukai, dia menatapku intens. Ya mungkin karena aku belum mandi, masih mengenakan piyama merah muda bermotiv bunga, sakura. juga rambut sedikit berantakkan yang kini aku coba rapikan.

Clekh.

Saat aku membuka pintu. Sasori langsung drop melihatku.

"Eh? Sasori kau kenapa?"

"Sakura apa kau belum mandi?" tanya, Sasori yang sesaat menghela nafas lalu menatapku.

"Belum aku sedang malas mandi pagi, dingin." jawabku, sambil mengaruk pipi kananku dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan.

"Tapi kau tetap cantik walau belum mandi" ucapnya, sambil menunjukan seringai aneh.

"Aduuh.. Aku sangat terpesona dengan dustamu, Sasori. Cepat masuk dan sarapan lah ok!"

Cupss..

Aku hanya bisa meraba pipi kiriku, saat Sasori mencium pipiku ini. sebelum dia melewatiku.

"Uhh.. Dasar" gumamku di'iringi senyuman.

Aku menutup pintu lantas menuju keruangtamu. Sesekali aku melihat cincin di jari manis tangan kiriku. Aku jadi teringat waktu itu kepanikannya saat aku sedang ngidam kalau

di ingat-ingat kasihan juga. Saat itu malam hari aku ingin sekali pizza padahal sudah jam 3 pagi aku menghubungi Sasori meminta tolong padanya untuk membelikan pizza sampai dia harus mengelilingi kota, untuk membeli pizza. Huhh... walau pun sudah lama berlalu aku tetap ingat kejadian itu.

"Sarada, apa kau tidak rindu dengan pamanmu ini? Paman minta cium pipi kiri."

"Hah! Paman apa kau sudah gila permintaan macam apa itu?!" ucap putriku. Dan melempar boneka beruang ke wajah, Sasori. Aku hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalaku.

"Ya.. Ampun.."

"Kalau kau mau cium pipi, paman nanti paman teraktir pizza bagaimana?" ucap Sasori.

"Pizza?" jawab Putriku.

Aku melihat ekspresinya berubah senang walau terlihat ditutup-tutupi.

Andai Sasuke ada disini dan dia diposisi Sasori sekarang. Pasti keluarga ini akan sempurna, aku terkadang ingin memberitahu putriku kalau Sasuke adalah ayahnya tapi aku takut putriku akan membenci Sasuke dan akan menjadi beban baru untuknya.

Kami-Sama, semoga kau merubah tadirku ini lebih baik. Jujur saja aku ingin Sasuke ada dalam keluarga ini dan putriku memanggilnya.. Papa.

"Sakura kau sedang melamun apa cepatlah mandi." ucap Sasori yang kini sedang memeluk putriku walau putriku risih dengan perbuatan Sasori.

"Paman! Lepas sesak"

"Iya.. Iya" jawabku, sambil melangkah menuju kamarku. Saat aku memasuki kamar aku melihat cermin di meja riasku.

"Huuh.. Aku kacau sekali seperti penyihir" gumamku.

Saat dikamar mandi, aku hanya melamun. Air dari shower membasahi tubuhku. Aku terus berpikir walau kehidupanku ini cukup indah tapi hati ini merindukan sosok yang aku cinta agar dia disisiku.

Aku mulai terisak pelan merasakan dada ini seakan sesak, aku ingin sekali disisinya tapi aku harus merelakan keinginanku dan egoku ini, jika aku menuruti egoku pasti semua ini akan menjadi rumit aku harus menunggu saat itu tiba, Sasuke ada dikeluarga ini. Aku mulai memejamkan mata sambil melepas cincin di jari manisku.

Ting.

Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkannya, aku melihat cincin itu jatuh.

"Kenapa aku melepasnya?"

Aku mengambil cincin yang terjatuh di lantai yang basah karena air.

Aku mengenakan cincin yang diberikan Sasori.

Selesainya aku mandi lalu, aku kelemari pakaian, memilih apa yang harus aku pakai hari ini. Kaos polo berwarna putih ada gambar panda yang lucu di bagian depan, celana pendek jeans biru pertengahan paha. Walau pakaian ini terlalu simple kelihatan sedikit tomboy tapi aku menyukainya karena ini musim panas lebih peraktis begini walau aku sudah ber'umur.

Aku mulai membuka pintu kamarku, saat aku melihat keruangtamu. Ekspresi putriku dan Sasori terlihat aneh.

"Astaga" ucap Sasori di'iringi helaan nafas putriku.

"Paman, berhentilah menganga bodoh seperti itu!" Protes putriku.

Aku hanya menahan tawa saat putriku menutup mulut Sasori dengan wajah boneka beruangnya.

Aku dan Sasori bekerja saat sore hari, aku bekerja di mini market sedangkan Sasori di cafe kecil milik temanya mereka bergantian berjaga Sasori mengambil shif sore, jam kerjanya juga sama denganku

4:00. Pm.

Sasori memesan pizza yang telah dia janjikan, kami bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain mono poli, tebak-tebak sampai membuat lelucon tapi putriku tidak pernah membuat lelucon hanya selalu menghela nafas setiap mendengar lelucon Sasori yang selalu garing seakan membuat suara jangkrik..

Tak terasa hari mulai sore, aku mulai bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Sasori pamit, dia juga akan bersiap berangkat kerja.

"Mama..."

Aku memeluk putriku sebelum, aku pergi untuk bekerja, setiap aku di dekat pintu keluar rumah, aku selalu melakukan ini.

"Kau jaga rumah ya sayang. Nanti paman Sai akan menjagamu, mama pergi dulu ya?"

"Mm.. Iya."

Pintu tertutup rapat, aku pun berbalik bersiap untuk pergi, tapi langkahku terhenti di saat aku melihat seseorang diluar pintu pagar rumahku. Aku yakin dia adalah temanku yang paling dekat denganku dulu. Dia berdiri di sebelah Sai yang kini berdiri disebelah sosok yang lama tak pernah aku lihat.

"Nona, Haruno sepertinya, Nona Ino Yamanaka mencari anda"

"Ino?!"

"Hmm.. Lama tak jumpa, hey jidat aku merindukanmu."

Aku membuka pintu pagarku lalu memeluknya erat, aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Entah kenapa aku sangat bahagia saat Ino ada dihadapaku sekarang.

"Maafkan aku ya.." Bisiknya, sambil membalas pelukkanku.

"Aku sudah melupakan semuanya." jawabku lirih.

\-- Sakura pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 08

(Pelukkan)


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 08

(Pelukkan)

Sepasang onyx hitam dari balik kacamata berbingkai merah, menatap tajam. Di tujukan pada pria yang terlihat pucat, senyum tipis dia tujukan pada gadis yang bernama, Sarada Haruno yang kini sedang memalingkan wajah kembali memperhatikan acara televisi.

"Paman, jangan melihat seperti itu. Paman menyeramkan seperti zombie!"

Yang dipanggil paman bernama, Sai Shimura hanya tersenyum lalu dia ikut duduk disebelah, Sarada.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menonton tv setiap hari?" ucap Sai, sambil mengambil remote tv lalu dia mematikan tv.

"Hah!! Paman apa yang kau, lakukan?!" protes Sarada terdengar kesal. Sementara, Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan paman ingin menemui seseorang." gumam Sai, di'iringi senyuman.

Sarada hanya menghela nafas.

"Paman, ini sudah sore kalau paman ingin menemui seseorang. Paman pergi saja aku tidak mau ikut" jawab Sarada.

Sai terus membujuk, Sarada yang terus menolak dengan alasan sudah sore. "Pasti kau akan senang setelah mengenal teman paman. Ayolah Sara, paman mohon."

"Huuh.. Memangnya siapa?, yang mau paman temui? Sampai paman memelas seperti anak kecil?" tanya Sarada, di'iringi helaan nafas yang terdengar berat.

"Sasuke Uchiha." gumam Sai.

"Hah?! Apa paman sedang bercanda?" tanya Sarada, dengan nada suara yang terdengar cukup tegas. Sampai membuat Sai tersenyum.

"Apa paman, tipe yang suka bercanda? Paman bicara jujur." jawab sai.

Sarada beranjak dari duduknya. Sai tersenyum penuh arti, Sarada menatap intens ke arah wajah Sai.

"Kalau paman, sampai bohong!, harus meneraktirku pizza selama sebulan!"

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau paman jujur. Sara, harus menuruti ajakan paman selama sebulan." jawab sai, di'iringi senyuman.

"Itu mudah." Sahut Sarada singkat.

Sarada langsung menuju kamarnya. 10 menit kemudia.

Dia keluar dari kamar lalu mendekat kearah Sai, yang kini sedang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar rumah.

Sai hanya menahan tawa melihat penampilan Sarada. Kacamata berbinngkai hitam, kaos polo hitam, jelana biru tua hanpir selutut. Membuat kesan yang sedikit aneh, menurut pandangan Sai.

"Sara, kau masih usia 12 tahun. Kenapa berpenampilan menakutkan seperti ini?"

"Paman cobalah berkaca. Lihat saja menampilan paman seperti apa? Setelan berwana hitam. Seperti mafia gadungan!" protes Sarada, di'iringi degusan pelan.

Clekh.

Sai dan Sarada keluar dari rumah sederhana kediaman. Haruno lalu mereka berdua menuju mobil berwarna merah yang terparkir diluar rumah dekat jalan.

Sore tak terasa telah mulai menjadi malam. Sarada, hanya menatap lurus kedepan melihat kendaraan didepan, dari balik kaca mobil.

"Paman kita akan kemana perjalanan ini, lama sekali apa rumah teman paman itu jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." jawab sai, sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

[ 07:00 pm ]

Mobil berwana merah. Yang Sai dan Sarada gunakan, berhenti di depan pintu gerbang yang terlihat tinggi dan lebar. Berwarna putih dan ada sedikit corak keemasan. Pintu gerbang itu mulai terbuka lebar. Mobil mulai melaju perlahan, Sarada terus memperhatikan halaman yang sangat luas yang menyerupai taman ada pohon sakura didekat kolam kecil membuat, Sarada terus tertuju melihatnya dari balik kaca mobil. Sai sekilas memperhatikan wajah Sarada yang kini mulai memperlihat senyum.

Mobil berhenti. Seseorang membukaan pintu mobil. Sarada keluar dari mobil, Sai yang sudah keluar lebih dulu kini sedang melihat layar handphone.

"Ayo kita masuk Sara, teman paman sebentar lagi datang kita menunggunya dulu didalam." ucap Sai.

Sarada hanya mengangguk pelan. Pintu rumah yang cukup besar berwarna putih itu mulai terbuka. Sai meraih perngelangan tangan kiri, Sarada. "Tenang paman akan menjagamu jangan takut Sara."

"Iya.." jawab Sarada.

\-- Sarada Pov --

Paman Sai. Mengajak aku ketempat yang sangat luar biasa, ini seperti rumah dalam cerita dongeng saja begitu banyak pelayan. Mereka memberi rasa hormat ke arah, paman Sai dan aku. semua Ini sangat berlebihan, aku tidak kenal mereka kenapa mereka sampai membungkuk, memberi rasa hormat. Apa mungkin ini aturan yang harus diajurkan jika ada tamu? Aneh. Hanya ini yang bisa aku katakan saat melewati para pelayan yang berada cukup jauh dari sisi, kiri dan kananku.

Aku melihat ekspresi paman Sai yang terlihat berbeda, sangat tegas terkadang memberi perintah aneh pada pelayan. Apa paman sai, bekerja disini? Tapi paman bilang ini rumah temannya? Dan teman paman adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku mungkin harus percaya, karena aku bisa melihat buktinya walau baru kediaman megah yang hampir seperti istana.

"Sara?"

Aku melihat ke arah paman Sai. Yang kini sedang ada didekatku. "Apa kau gugup?" tanya paman Sai, sambil menunjukan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak gugup biasa saja." jawabku.

Tapi sebenarnya ada rasa aneh yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Apa makan malam, sudah disiapkan?"

"Iya, semua sudah siap." jawab salah satu pelayan.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil mengenggam erat telapak tangan kanan paman Sai.

"Paman, sebenarnya siapa aku bingung? Apa paman pelayan juga ditempat ini?"

Paman Sai menghela nafas lalu memperhatikanku. "Apa boleh buat sudah ketahuan."

"Paman, aku benarkan?" tanyaku.

"Iya Sara, benar" jawab paman Sai, sambil membimbingku agar mengikuti, paman Sai, keruangan yang cukup luas ada meja makan yang lumayan panjang. Hidangan tersusun rapi.

"Sara, ayo kita duduk" ucap paman Sai, sambil membimbingku agar duduk di bangku yang didekat meja makan. Paman Sai, ikut duduk di sebelahku. "Sara, suka steak tidak?"

"Entahlah paman, akukan tidak tau rasa steak seperti apa?" jawabku.

"Haha.. Benar juga tapi ini lebih enak dari pada pizza." ujar paman Sai.

Paman Sai dan aku hanya mengobrol diruang makan yang lumayan luas ini. Sesekali aku menatap hidangan yang terlihat sangat nikmat.. Tapi anehnya aku kurang berselera.

"Maaf kalian menunggu lama."

Aku melihat ke arah asal suara, ternyata benar yang dikatakan paman Sai. "Tuan, Uchiha maaf kalau, saya lancang karena tempat ini tak seharusnya."

"Bersikaplah biasa seperti tadi."

Aku hanya menatap idolaku, Sasuke Uchiha didepan ku sekarang. Da mulai mendekat ke arahku. Paman Sai menatapku intens membimbingku beranjak dari dudukku.

"Ini teman paman. Paman tidak bohongkan?" ucap paman Sai. Aku mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Sai, jadi gadis kecil ini yang mau, kau kenalkan padaku?" tanya Sasuke Uchiha, di'iringi senyuman tipis.

"Iya, tua maksud saya. Iya ini dia yang ingin aku kenalkan."

"Sarada Haruno, apa kau suka tempat tinggalku ini?" tanya Sasuke Uchiha.

"Iya, aku suka." jawabku.

Srrkk

Aku hanya diam. kenapa Sasuke memelukku?, walau hanya tangan kanannya yang memeluk ku erat.

"Aku sangat suka anak kecil, karena kau fansku. Kau dapat pelukkan."

"I-iya.."

\-- Sarada Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 09

(Drama sang pangeran)


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 09

(Drama Sang Pangeran)

Sasuke Uchiha, kini memeluk putrinya, yang hanya bisa terdiam saat dipeluk walau hanya satu tangan kanan saja.

"Maaf, pelukanmu terlalu erat."

Sarada Uchiha. Gadis usia 12 tahun itu seakan tak nyaman dengan perlakuan, Sasuke.

Sasuke melongarkan pelukannya. "Maaf, aku terbawa suasana jika didekat anak kecil."

Pelayan yang bernama, Sai Shimura yang sering dipanggil paman oleh Sarada.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Sara, apa kau senang sudah bertemu, teman paman?"

Sarada menoleh ke arah Sai, saat Sasuke berhenti untuk memeluk, Sarada.

" Iya, paman." jawab Sarada, di'iringi senyuman, Sasuke terus tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah, Sarada yang terlihat menunjukan rasa senangnya.

"Hnn.. Ayo kita makan malam." gumam Sasuke. Sarada dan Sai menoleh memperhatikan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Tuan. Maksudku baiklah." jawab Sai yang terdengar sangat canggung hingga, Sarada mengerutkan keningnya lalu dia membenarkan posisi kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan malam. Hidangan tertata rapi di meja makan yang terlihat cukup panjang berbahan kayu jati yang dicat senada dengan warna kayu pada umumnya. Daging steak yang terlihat sangat menggoda mata, aroma yang memanjakan indra penciuman karena aromanya yang sangat harum, membuat seseorang akan membayangkan betapa nikmat, enaknya hidangan steak ini.

Sai membimbing Sarada mengunakan garpu dan pisau yang biasanya untuk memotong daging steak. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, melihat kedekatan putrinya dan Sai yang memang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan, Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam tanpa bicara, menimati hindangan yang sangat nikmat. Sasuke menghirup aroma anggur, sesekali mengoyangkan gelas yang berisi sedikit anggur berwarna merah yang aromanya bisa memanjakan, indra penciuman seseorang.

Sarada sekilas melihat apa saja yang dilakukan, Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas senyum saat diperhatikan Sarada. Selesainya mereka bertiga menimati makan malam, Sasuke mengajak Sarada untuk melihat-lihat. Kediaman Uchiha yang terlihat megah selayaknya istana. Jika orang bodoh memasuki kediaman Uchiha ini mungkin akan menganga lebar sampai lupa akan menutup rapat mulutnya.

Sai Shimura mengikuti Sarada berjalan dibelakang tapi Sarada menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Sai anggar berjalan disampingnya.

"Paman, kenapa kau lambat sekali?" gumam Sarada, di'iringi degusan pelan. Menujukan rasa kesal karena Sai terlihat sengaja memperlambat langkahnya.

"Apa Sara, malu?" Sahut Sai.

"Tidak." jawab singkat Sarada yang terdengar kesal.

"Sai, kau harus menjemput seseorang."

Sarada dan Sai langsung terdiam yang tadinya mengikuti, Sasuke dari belakang. Sarada terus menatap Sasuke, dari belakang. Punggung yang terlihat kokoh itu terus menjadi objek pandangan Sarada. Dia mulai berpikir Sosok yang dia lihat sekarang

benar-benar berbeda, dengan orang pada umumnya. Itu yang sekilas dipikirkan, Sarada.

"Baik Tuan." jawab Sai kembali menunjukan rasa hormatnya. "Sara, paman pergi dulu, kau taukan paman akan kemana?"

"Iya, aku mengerti hati-hati, paman" ucap Sarada.

Sai pun pamit pergi. Sarada dan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa bicara. mereka bedua hanya bisa diam tanpa berucap satu kata pun. Kolam yang sangat luas disebelah mereka bedua menambah suasana bertambah hening. Sarada melihat ke arah kolam.

"Kolamnya luas sekali kira-kira ukuran totalnya berapa." gumam Sarada terdengar canggung.

"Panjang 50 meter lebar 25 meter." jawab gumam Sasuke.

"Huuh.. Ternyata lebih dari perkiraanku." gumam Sarada.

Sasuke menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia di dekat kolam renang. "Kemarilah, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri?" ucap Sasuke. Sarada mulai melangkah maju, ke arah Sasuke duduk lalu dia duduk disebelah Sasuke yang kini tersenyum sambil memperhatikan putrinya.

"Apa kau bosan?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat ramah walau masih terkesan canggung.

"Iya, aku bosan. Karena rumah yang luas ini sangat sepi padahal pelayan cukup banyak." jawab Sarada, sambil menyamankan posisi duduk.

"Kau benar rumahku ini sangat sepi." gumam Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu, Sara? Seperti Sai memanggilmu?"

"Iya, boleh. Tapi apa boleh aku memanggil, ekhm.. Tuan Sasuke Uchiha menjadi.. Paman?" Balas tanya Sarada.

"Boleh, khusus untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku dari tadi terus berpikir apa paman Sai benar bekerja disini?"

"Iya dia orang kepercayaanku."

"Berarti, peralatan dapur dan mobil semua dari, tuan ekhm maksudku, pamankan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti lalu membelai surai halus berwana hitam milik Sarada.

"Kau pintar." gumam Sasuke.

"Huuh.. Ternyata benar tebakanku." gumam Sarada.

"Paman, apa benar Mamaku, memenangkan lotre?" tanya Sarada, di'iringi tatapan seakan memojokan Sasuke.

"Iya, Mamamu memenangkan lotre."

"Apa iya aneh, aku masih berpikir ada yang menganjal."

"Hnn.. Kau terlalu berpikir hal yang rumit."

"Sudahlah aku jadi pusing" gumam Sarada, sambil melirik Sasuke karena terus membelai surai hitam Sarada.

"Paman, apa kau sangat suka anak kecil?"

"Iya, aku suka" jawab Sasuke.

"Huuh.." dengus kesal Sarada.

Sasuke dan Sarada hanya diam terus melihat ke arah kolam renang. Sarada mulai menyandarkan kepala, ke lengan kanan, Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polos putrinya, saat tertidur. Pelayan laki-laki menghampiri mereka berdua. "Tuan, Uchiha apa perlu saya membawa, nona kecil ini ke kamar yang sudah disediakan?"

"Bawa saja ke kamarku."

"Baik" jawab pelayan, lalu dia mengedong sarada yang terlelap.

Sasuke melihat layar handphonenya. Waktu menunjukan. Hampir tengah malam.

Pesan masuk tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum karena dipesan itu tertulis. Sakura akan datang kesana.

"Rencanaku berhasil" gumam Sasuke, lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasuke menuju kamar miliknya, terlihat ditempat tidur berseprai putih. Sarada telah terlelap mungkin telah ada di alam mimpi.

Sasuke melepas dasinya, lalu melepas membuka 2 kacing baju atasnya. Dia pun mendekat ke arah putrinya yang sedang terlelap. Dia mulai melepas sepatu saat duduk ditepi ranjang setelah itu, dia merangkul putri yang sebenarnya, sangat Sasuke rindukan.

"Sarada, sebelum kau tau dan membenciku. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku. Walau kau memanggil ayahmu dengan sebutan paman." gumam Sasuke, lalu dia memeluk putrinya dalam tidurnya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 10

(Keluarga)


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULUu

"Sarada, sebelum kau tau dan membenciku. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku. Walau kau memanggil ayahmu dengan sebutan paman." gumam Sasuke, lalu dia memeluk putrinya dalam tidurnya.

Chapter 10

(Keluarga)

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Aku terus memandang wajah, gadis kecil ini. Dia adalah putriku. Sarada Haruno.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak ayah, akan kembali lagi." ucapku, saat aku berbisik di telinga kananya sambil berhenti merangkul tubuhnya. Aku meraih kacamata berbingkai hitam, lalu aku meletakan kacamata ini di dekat meja kecil sebelah kanan, sisi tempat tidur.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, mulai melangkah maju menuju pintu keluar kamar saat aku meraih gagang pintu. Aku melihat ke arah putriku, yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Walau kau memanggilku, paman tapi perasaanku sangat senang." gumamku.

Clekh.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangtamu. Aku akan menyambut kedatanganya saat tiba nanti. Haruno semoga kau tidak kesal karena ulah kecilku ini, karena aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya.

Para pelayan setiaku membungkuk, menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka lalu aku balas dengan sedikit senyum untuk para pelayanku. Saat mereka menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang terlihat ramah.

Saat aku menuruni anak tangga. Aku terus menatap ke arah pintu masuk dan di ruangantamu yang terlihat luas hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang masih terjaga.

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu."

Aku memberi perintah mutlak untuk pelayan, agar mereka beristirahat. Aku ingin menyambutnya sendiri.

Aku duduk di sofa, menunggu Haruno datang. Sesekali aku melihat jam tanganku juga sesekali menyamankan posisi duduk. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu mulai terbuka. Aku pun berdiri langsung menuju ke arah pintu.

"Nona, Haruno?"

Aku hanya diam menatap intens ke arah Haruno yang terlihat khawatir.

"Sasuke, dimana Sarada?"

"Hnn.." Aku hanya tersenyum, sambil menatap ekspresi yang terlihat panik.

"Sasuke?!"

Haruno berdiri tepat dihadapanku dan dibelakangnya terlihat Sai hanya diam.

"Sarada ada di kamar, tenanglah" ucapku.

Haruno langsung menarik kerah bajuku. Dia menatapku intens. "Kau, nekat sekali, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?!" Suara yang sangat nyaring membuatku ingin mengecup bibir manisnya.

"Hnn.. Tenanglah kau terlalu berlebihan, dia sedang tidur." jawabku.

"Mudah sekali kau bilang begitu?!"

"Nona, Haruno tenanglah, Sara baik-baik saja."

"Kau juga!! Mudah sekali bicara!! Tenang kau bilang?!" Haruno membentak Sai dengan nada suara nyaring. Aku meraih bahu kanan, Haruno agar dia melihat ke arahku.

"Hnn.."

"Heeh.. Aku ingin melihat putriku sekarang."

"Iya, aku mengerti." Jawabku, lalu aku meraih pergelangan tangan Haruno membimbingnya agar mengikutiku. Haruno menghela nafas beberapa kali, saat kami berdua menaiki anak tangga.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau terlalu khawatir" ucapku.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir karena aku ini seorang ibu."

"Hnn" jawabku.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

Sakura terlihat sangat cemas terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ini kamarnya?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke, hanya mengangguk satu kali.

Clekh.

Sakura membuka pintu, terlihat jelas dari sudut pandang Sakura, Sarada sedang tertidur pulas

Dia pun mulai melangkah maju menuju ketempat tidur. Sakura duduk ditepi tempat tidur sambil membelai surai hitam anaknya.

"Mama, sangat khawatir sayang." Sakura bergumam terdengar sedikit sendu, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura lalu ia ikut duduk di tepi tempat tidur disebelah Sakura.

"Haruno, maaf soal kejadian ini." Sasuke terlihat menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan kelihatanya dia menyadari dampak yang dia perbuat.

"Iya, Sasuke tidak apa-apa, Sasuke maaf tadi aku kasar padamu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum memperhatikan wajah, Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar telah menjadi ibu yang baik, padahal aku dulu-,"

"Stt.. Sudah lupakan masa lalu." ucap Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Hnn."

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah, Sarada yang kini sedang terlelap tak sadar bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah ada didekatnya sekarang.

Tangan kanan Sakura meraih surai hitam milik Sasuke dan mulai membelainya lembut, sesekali menyisirnya dengan jemarinya.

"Sasuke, kau kelihatan lelah istirahatlah dulu."

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke, sambil menatap intens ke arah wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela nafas lalu merapikan kerah baju Sasuke.

"Kau masih keras kepala."

Sakura bergumam, Sasuke langsung menyetuh pipi Sakura dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke, aku sangat bahagia, karena kau sudah berubah lebih baik. Aku sangat senang harapanku selama ini akhirnya terwujud."

Ucapan Sakura yang di'iringin bulir airmata. Membuat Sasuke membulatkan mata, lalu Sasuke tersenyum sambil menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Aku, janji kejadian masa lalu itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terlihat bahagia lalu ia memeluk Sasuke seakan membenamkan wajah di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke mulai membelai surai merah muda halus milik Sakura, Sakura menempelkan pipinya di dada kiri Sasuke lalu ia memejamkan mata.

"Perubahanmu, membuatku nyaman, tetaplah seperti ini Sasuke."

"Hnn."

Sasuke terus membelai surai merah muda Sakura. Sakura mulai terlelap. Sasuke merangkul tubuh Sakura, walau hanya dengan tangan kanannya saja.

"Tidurlah, Sa-. Haruno."

"Kenapa berhenti, memanggil namaku?"

Sasuke membulatkan mata. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Sasuke coba sebut namaku, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Sa.."

"Ayo cepat aku ingin dengar" ucap Sakura terkadang terkekeh pelan.

"Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum bahagia setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Cuph..

Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas lalu memeluk Sasuke, menempelkan pipi di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam lalu mulai membentuk senyuman.

"Mama, bangun sudah pagi."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sarada yang sedang mengigau, Sakura hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Me-memalukan" gumam pelan Sakura.

Sasuke terus membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura, sambil memejamkan mata. Sakura benar-benar terlelap suara dengkuran halus memecahkan suasanan hening yang sempat Sasuke rasakan, Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lalu kening Sarada, setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar itu.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 11

(Awal yang baik)


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 11

(Awal yang baik)

\-- Sasori Pov --

[ 02:03 am ]

Aku hanya bisa menatap langit yang hanya ada beberapa bintang. Aku hanya fokus ke lima bintang yang tanpa sadar terus aku perhatikan.

Bersandar di bangku taman ini yang bisa aku lakukan. 'Sakura apa kau tau? Perasaan ini sedikit pun tak pernah berubah walaupun kau lebih memilih dia.' Aku mulai meminum cola, yang aku pegang sedari tadi, rasa sedih sangat menyayat hatiku. Aku merasa semua ini tidak adil untuk diriku ini, apa salahnya? jika aku minta Sakura menjadi kekasihku.

Kami-sama, apa kau bisa melihat ku sekarang? Apa salahku? Kenapa Sakura harus menjadi milik si brengsek itu? Takdir memang sudah diatur tapi aturlah takdir ini agar lebih adil!!.

"Brengsek!!!"

Aku lempar kaleng cola ke arah depan sekuat yang aku bisa.

Aku hanya bisa meremas kaos di dada. Rasa sakit ini sangat dalam, cinta tak terbalaskan apa sesakit ini? Dada ini terasa sesak, rasa ingin memiliki hanya sebuah mimpi yang tak akan pernah terwujud. Aku hanya bisa mengeretakan gigi. Emosi ku seakan meluap ingin sekali aku menghajar seseorang malam ini.

Saat aku melirik ke arah jemari manis tangan kiriku. Aku hanya bisa menatap sedu, aku mencium cincin ini entah kenapa perasaan bertambah sedih.

'Bila aku tak bisa memilikimu. Aku berharap dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bersama.' Aku melihat ke atas bintang terlihat sangat indah walaupun sedikit tidak begitu jelas, aku hanya bisa membulatkan mata, aku sadar airmata ini mulai turun membasahi pipi. Lengan kanan ku menghapus airmata yang tak ingin berhenti mengalir.

Angin berhembus tenang disetiap sepoian angin malam ini sangat terasa sampai membuat nyeri dilubuk hati.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri, menghirup perlahan oksigen mulai mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. 'Aku harus rela, Sakura bersama Sasuke'.

Kaki ini mulai melangkah tanpa perintahku mungkin perasaanku yang membimbingnya, taman yang sangat sepi hanya ada aku disini bersama kesunyian malam. Tubuhku seakan tak ada tenaga semua terasa lemas seakan seperti pemalas.

Aku terus melihat layar handphone.

Dia sangat terlihat cantik, aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dariku menyayangi diriku sendiri. 'Asal kau bahagia, Aku juga akan bahagia. Walau perasaan cintaku tak terbalas tapi? Aku sangat bahagia telah mencintaimu Sakura.'

Aku mulai melangkah cepat, hingga berlari sekuat yang aku bisa "Sakura!! Aku mencintaimu!!" Teriakanku seperti tersapu oleh angin, aku terus berlari walau keringat dikeningku mulai terasa mengalir, aku hanya menghapusnya dan terus berlari.

Kedua telapak tangan bertumpu di dekat lutut, sambil mulai mengatur nafas. Sepoi-sepoi angin mulai terasa dingin.

"Hah.. Hah.."

Nafasku seakan

terputus-putus tak setabil, tatapanku mulai sayup karena rasa lelahku. Aku menuju tempat awalku tadi saat memasuki taman, aku mendekat ke arah mesim minuman lalu memilih cola, aku membuka pengait penutup cola.

"Gelkh.."

Aku meneguk rakus air cola yang mulai menghilangkan rasa hausku.

\-- Sasori Pov End --

[ 02: 55 am ]

Sasori mulai menaiki motonya, ia menyalakan motor langsung mengegas kasar motor. Jalan yang teramat sepi kendaraan satu arah dengannya juga yang melawan arah hanya ada beberapa.

"Sial, aku masih saja-." gumam Sasori, saat dia mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan hampir maksimal.

Wess~

Tiinnn!! Tin!!

Suara kelakson dari seseorang yang menyalip, Sasori dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sasori hanya menyungingkan bibir dari balik helm yang ia kenakan. Jalan yang lumayan sepi menjadi saksi untuk mereka berdua yang saling menyalip bergantian. "Sial!! Dia cepat!!" Gumam Sasori, yang sedang fokus mengikuti motor sport berwarna hitam polos tanpa ada motif lain atau corak sebagai hiasannya.

Angin menerpa kencang. Sasori memicingkan mata seakan jalan mulai terlihat tidak begitu jelas karena kecepatan yang melebihi batas pada umumnya.

"Shittt!!!"

Kiiiitttttt..

Sasori menghentikan laju motor yang ia kendarai, lalu membuka helm yang dia kenakan. "Sial, aku kalah telak" gumam Sasori, sambil menatap ke arah depan lalu ia menghela nafas berat kembali larut dalam kesedihannya.

Bruumm!!

Sasori menyalakan motornya, langsung mengendarai lurus kedepan. Dia mulai mempercepat laju motor secepat mungkin hampir mencapai maksimal. tatapan mata yang sangat fokus menatap lurus kedepan dibalik ekspresi yang terlihat serius tersimpan kesedihan yang teramat dalam, perasaan yang tak menentu. Menyalahkah diri sendiri. Itulah yang Sasori pikirkan saat ini, walau pun dia seorang laki-laki yang terlihat biasa saja dan selalu menebar senyum. Dia juga manusia perasaan bisa membawanya dalam kesedihan, bukan hanya Sasori mungkin semua juga mengalami suatu hubungan yang rumit. Kau mencintainya, dia mencintai orang lain. Kau ingin bersamanya tapi? kita harus sadar satu hal yaitu cinta tak akan bisa dipaksa jika kau memaksa. Maka salah satu dari kalian akan terluka dan akan selalu berpura-pura bahagia.

Angin terus menerpa tubuhnya dari arah depan. Dia terus mempercepat laju motor yang ia kendarai, setelah Sasori puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Sasori menghentikan motornya.

Di sisi kiri jalan terlihat ada pantai, Sasori hanya tersenyum. Pandangannya tertuju pada pantai itu, dia tetap duduk diatas motornya. "Pantai." Sasori bergumam sangat pelan lalu dia membuka helmnya. angin tiba-tiba berhembus seakan menyapa kedatanganya. Cahaya sang surya mulai dapat ia lihat matahari mulai menunjukkan keberadaan nya. Pemandangangan yang sangat indah kedua mata fokus menikmati keindahan itu, Sasori tersenyum sambil menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah. Matahari terbit, yang memanjakan mata walaupun Sasori sudah melihatnya berkali-kali ia tetap tak ingin melewatkan kejadian itu. Kendaraan roda empat dan dua mulai berlalu-lalang. Sampai terlihat cukup banyak, Sasori mengenakan helmnya ia memutuskan kembali untuk pulang, melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang umum. Senyum yang tulus dari balik helm. "Walau dia memilih orang lain, aku akan tetap disisinya. Jika aku menyerah larut dalam kesedihan berarti aku ini pecundang. Aku akan tetap tersenyum bahagia selama dia bahagia." gumam batin Sasori.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 12

(Teman baik)


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 12

(Teman baik)

[ 07:35 am ] [ Kediaman Uchiha ]

Sakura tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Sarada yang kini mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Sarada langsung memeluk ibunya, yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Mama.." Gumam Sarada, dia menatap intens ibunya di'iringi senyum yang terlihat senang. Sarada memejamkan mata lagi dan memeluk ibunya. Mungkin perasaanya saat ini sedang merasa rindu?

Sakura mulai membuka kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat lalu ia melihat putrinya sedang terlelap.

"Tumben jam segini masih tidur" kata batin Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke sudah berada di meja makan menikmati kopi hangat setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"Apa mereka berdua belum bangun?" tanya Sasuke kepada pelayan yang berdiri disebelah Sasuke.

"Belum. Tuan" jawab pelayan itu.

"Nanti setelah mereka berdua bangun siapkan semuanya."

"Baik, tuan."

Sai menghampiri Sasuke lalu ia bertanya "Tuan, apa saya harus membangunkan? Nona Haruno dan Sara?"

"Tidak perlu." jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar tenang lalu ia menikmati kopi.

Sai melangkah mundur menjauh dari dekat Sasuke yang terlihat mulai menunjukkan senyum berbeda dari bisanya. Ramah dan terkesan bahagia terlihat sangat jelas. Sai yang sekilas melihat ekspresi itu, ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat, tuanku." kata batin Sai. Dia kembali keposisinya berdiri dekat pelayan yanglain.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, diapun melihat ke arah Sai.

"Ikut aku sebentar"

Sai mengangguk mengerti.

Dia mulai mengikuti Sasuke pergi menuju ruangan utama.

"Sai, kau terlihat cukup dekat dengan, putriku. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu yang penting."

"Sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Sai. Terlihat penasaran, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sambil melihat bingkai foto keluarga yang cukup besar.

"Seberapa bencinya dia padaku." gumam Sasuke, di'iringi tatapan sendunya melihat foto yang terpampang di dinding ruangan utama. Sai hanya diam lalu Sasuke menatap tegas ke arah wajah Sai.

"Kau tidak usah ragu, katakan saja walau itu berita buruk!"

Sai menarik nafas sangat pelan lalu menunjukkan senyuman.

"Tuan, maaf kalau ini terdengar tidak menyenangkan, jujur saya mengerti jika diposisi, nona muda Sara-."

"Hnn, lanjutkan"

"Nona, membenci anda."

Sasuke menghela nafas terdengar sangat berat dan memaksa.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar putriku menerimaku?" Sasuke menatap tegas ke arah Sai yang membalas dengan senyuman ramah.

"Mungkin, tuan harus menjadi seorang yang spesial bagi, nona muda."

"Hnn?"

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alis kanan, mencoba mencari apa maksud dari ucapan Sai.

"Maksudmu apa? Orang spesial?"

"Maksud saya, tuan harus menjalin ikatan yang dekat dengan nona muda, Sara. Maaf kalau saya lancang dalam berbicara."

Sai langsung membungkukan badan menunjukkan rasa hormatnya, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kau, tidak usah meminta maaf, ucapanmu benar. Aku harus mengikuti saranmu dan mulai sekarang kau menjadi orang kepercayanku. Lebih dari sebelumnya"

Sai yang mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke, seakan tak percaya. "Tolong jaga, Haru-. Sakura dan putriku."

"Baik. Saya mengerti." jawab Sai, tanpa rasa ragu. Sasuke melihat ke arah foto kedua orangtua dan kakaknya.

"Kalau saja mereka masih ada pasti akan sangat bahagia." gumam Sasuke.

"Sai, nanti kau ajak putriku berkeliling aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sakura."

Sai menganggukan mengerti. Sasuke memutuskan kembali keruang makan diikuti oleh Sai.

Sakura dan Sarada telah selesai menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan kening memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang terlihat belum mandi.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Iya, tuan" jawab Sai.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu ia melangkah menghampiri, Sakura dan Sarada yang masih duduk di dekat meja makan.

"Paman?!" ucap Sarada yang dibalas senyuman oleh Sasuke juga Sai. "Sara, apa kau, mau ikut paman jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Sai.

"Mm.. Kemana?"

"Kita ke taman bermain pasti kau nanti akan suka tapi-."

Sai berbisik ditelinga Sarada, Sarada mengangguk mengerti.

"Iya, paman. Mama, aku pergi dulu. Paman Sai mengajakku, ke taman bermain"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, Mama mandi dulu-."

"Mama disini saja." Sahut Sarada.

"Menunggu Mama terlalu lama. Paman ayo kita pergi."

Sakura hanya menganga lebar. Sai dan Sarada meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jahat sekali." gumam Sakura, lalu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Posisi kalian terbalik, kau yang pantas menjadi seorang anak."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tetap mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hnn.. Cepatlah mandi."

Sakura hanya merona malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ma-malas." Para pelayan hanya menatap heran karena? Tuan mereka yang terkenal jarang terbuka kini terlihat sebaliknya. Sasuke mendekat berbisik ditelinga Sakura.

"Cepat mandi, atau kau ingin aku mandikan."

Sakura langsung beranjak dari duduknya tanpa basa-basi kembali ke arah kamarnya. Sasuke hanya sedikit tertawa geli. Ternyata cara lamanya masih bisa membuat Sakura menurut. Namun berbeda lebih lembut dari pada 13 tahun yang lalu. Dimana saat itu sifat Sasuke masih benar-benar sangat buruk.

Setelah Sakura selesai mandi,

Diapun menemui Sasuke di halaman belakang kediamannya. Pemandangan yang indah. Taman buatan yang terlihat sangat memanjakan mata. Pandangan Sakura, tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku hampir seperti bangku taman.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri disebelah kanan, bangku yang Sasuke duduki.

"Hnn.. Duduklah"

Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke, mereka menikmati pemandangan yang ada tepat didepan mereka berdua. Sasuke melirik ke arah jari manis tangan kiri Sakura membuat Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Cincin?" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menyembunyikan tangan kebelakang punggungnya.

"Cincin ini dari temanku." gumam Sakura, dia mulai mengerakan tangan lalu memperhatikan cincin yang ia kenakan.

"Lepas!" ucap tegas Sasuke.

"Le-lepas?"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, saat Sasuke dapat meraih 'cincin', langsung ia tarik dan melempar jauh 'cincin' itu entah kemana.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"Diam!" sahut Sasuke, di'iringin tatapan mata yang tajam.

Sakura hanya membulatkan mata karena tatap yang Sasuke tunjukkan, adalah tatapan 13 tahun yang lalu.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 13

(Tatapan Masa lalu)


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 13

(Tatapan Masa Lalu)

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, saat Sasuke dapat meraih 'cincin', langsung ia tarik dan melempar jauh 'cincin' itu entah kemana. "Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"Diam." sahut Sasuke, di'iringin tatapan mata yang tajam.

Sakura hanya membulatkan mata karena tatapan yang Sasuke tunjukkan, adalah tatapan 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Sas-." gumam Sakura, dia mulai tertunduk mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura saat sedang tertunduk.

"Angkat wajahmu lihat aku." Sakura tertap tertunduk, dia mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Cepat lihat aku!!"

"Jangan lagi hiks.." ucap parau Sakura. Sasuke memalingkan wajah, dia mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku tidak ingin masa laluku terulang. Aku tidak ingin dia seperti dulu lagi" kata batin Sakura di'ikuti airmatanya yang mulai membasahi pipi.

"Sasuke."

Suara Sakura membuat Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia menatap Sakura. Terlihat onyx hitam itu seakan dipenuhi rasa benci. Sakura melihat onyx hitam kelam menatap tajam membuatnya, hanya bisa menangis dan menyebut nama Sasuke sangat pelan.

"Hnn.." jawab Sasuke.

"A-aku akan jelaskan-,"

Sakura mulai melangkah maju mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Aku akan jelaskan soal cincin itu. Jangan marah, aku mohon"

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hiks.. Cincin tadi pemberian temanku, dia Sasori. Padahal aku sering menolaknya tapi dia terus mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, hiks.. Sasori memberikan cincin itu sebagai ikatan pertemanan."

"Kenapa kau, terima? Apa kau menyukainya?" kata Sasuke. Sakura mulai berpikir dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sepoi-sepoi angin yang berhembus menerpa pelan tubuh mereka berdua di'ikuti suasana yang hening. Pohon yang ada di taman itu seperti menjadi saksi kejadian, yang sedang keduanya alami.

"Kau, dari dulu tetap bodoh dan bimbang. Aku tau kau pintar, Sakura tapi sifat tak menentumu, masih sama seperti dulu."

Sakura hanya menutup rapat mulutnya, dia menatap wajah Sasuke, ekspresi sangat marah jelas terlihat dari raut wajah yang Sasuke tunjukkan.

"Maaf.."

"Hnn.. Tidak ada kata maaf." sahut Sasuke.

"Kau masih saja bodoh." kata batin Sasuke.

Sakura langsung membulatkan mata, menatap kosong ke arah Sasuke. Sakura sadar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu semua benar. Terkadang Sakura memiliki kembimbangan dalam menentukan sesuatu, sifat yang sudah diketahui sejak lama oleh Sasuke.

Jarak mereka berdua berhadapan hanyalah tiga meter tapi Sakura merasa jarak mereka mulai menjauh. Bulir airmata terus menetes jatuh ke tanah melewati kedua pipinya. Sasuke mulai melangkah maju, tangan kanan merangkul tubuh Sakura sampai memeluknya.

Sasuke membimbing Sakura agar, ia menempelkan pipi ke dada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kalau kau belum bisa merubah sifatmu itu Sakura."

Sakura mulai memejamkan mata, mendengar suara detak jatung Sasuke.

"Maaf-karena kebodohanku."

Sakura mulai memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam tapi tangannya mulai membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura.

Sementara Sai dan Sarada yang sedang menikmati es krim cokelat. Duduk bersantai di bangku panjang berwarna cokelat, kini sedang terlihat senang. Banyak pengunjung yang ada di taman bermain itu pemandangan wahana yang tersedia seakan memanjakan mata juga anak-anak yang bersama kedua orangtuanya menjadi pelengkapnya.

"Sara?"

"Iya, paman?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa semua wahana disini tidak menarik?"

"Semua menarik, hanya saja seperti ada yang kurang paman." jawab Sarada.

Kedua onyxnya menatap ke arah kedua orangtua dan anaknya.

Sai hanya tersenyum saat melihat arah tujuan yang Sarada, lihat.

"Apa kau, ingin seperti dia?"

"Iya, sedikit"

Sai mulai beranjak dari duduknya lalu ia membuang cup es krim ketempat Sampah. Sarada pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Paman juga ingin seperti anak kecil itu."

"Maksud paman apa?"

"Paman, dulu saat masih kecil. Selalu iri jika ada teman paman ke taman bermain bersama kedua orangtuanya,"

"Kenapa?"

Sai mulai tersenyum.

"Karena paman, tidak memiliki orangtua seperti yanglainya, paman hanya anak dari pantiasuhan tapi paman cukup bersyukur karena ada yang merubah hidup paman."

"Mm.. Siapa orang itu?" tanya Sarada semakin penasaran.

"Dia orang tua angkat paman."

Sarada terus memperhatikan Sai, mendengar semua yang Sai katakan.

"Sara, paman boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh" jawab Sarada.

hampir satu menit mereka berdua terdiam lalu, Sai menghela nafas.

"Maaf, kalau paman ikut campur. Paman hanya ingin bertanya, apa Sara tidak ingin memaafkan, ayah Sara?"

Sarada mulai berpikir lalu dia menatap tegas ke arah Sai.

"Tidak!"

"Sara, semua orang berhak, mendapatkan kesempatan kedua," gumam Sai, di'iringi senyumnya.

"Kalau paman, bisa bertemu kedua orangtua paman. Pasti memaafkan mereka walaupun paman dulunya dilantarkan. Mungkin saja mereka punya alasan pribadi." gumam Sai panjang lebar.

Sarada melihat ke atas menatap langit biru, mulai mencerna kata-kata Sai. Sarada dan Sai hanya diam tanpa bicara, suara kemaraianlah yang mengantikan keheningan mereka berdua.

"Mungkin aku akan belajar memaafkannya" gumam Sarada. Sai mulai tersenyum puas.

"Pintar" kata batin Sai.

Sakura berbaring di ranjang. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar, senyum yang manis di bibir tipis merah mudanya terus menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Aku semakin mencintainya" kata batin Sakura. Sakura menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal.

"Sadar bodoh, kau terlalu tua, untuk berpikir seperti ini" kata batin Sakura lagi.

Tok.. Tok... Tok.

Sakura mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mulai melangkah maju, menuju pintu.

Clekh..

Saat Sakura membuka pintu, Sasuke berdiri dihadapanya. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu ia merebahkan tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur.

"Sasuke, apa yang-." Sakura hanya biasa diam. Saat Sasuke menciumnya, lalu Sasuke berbisik. "Sakura, puaskan aku "

"Sa-sasuke!"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia, bersandar dibahu kanan Sasuke.

"Hnn.. Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, dengan rona merah di pipi Sakura.

"Ti-tidak.."

"Hari mulai siang, ayo kita masuk kedalam" ucap Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya.

Sakura hanya menyentuh kedua pipinya sendiri yang memerah.

"Kenapa aku, memimpikan yang seperti itu?!" kata bati Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"I-iya"

Sasuke mulai tersenyum lalu ia mengetuk kening Sakura. Sakura hanya mengelus keningnya sendiri lalu dia tersenyum. Sebenarnya Sasuke, sempat mendengar Sakura mengigau memangil namanya dengan nada suara sedikit erotis.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 14

(Pulang)

Maaf yang terakhirnya senpai mulai gaje :v penyegar suasana :v Asek :v


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 14

(Pulang)

Degh ~

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Sasuke, Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk, di dekat kolam renang yang sangat memukau kira-kira panjang 50 meter dan luas 25 meter. Kolam itu dulu sering digunakan Itachi Uchiha yang memang sangat suka berenang. Semasa SMA dia sangat populer di kalangan kaum hawa, tapi sayangnya Itachi telah meninggal dunia hanya ada kenangan yang cukup indah yang terkadang membuat Sasuke tersenyum bahagia bercampur duka.

"Sarada lama sekali" gumam Sakura. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Mereka bedua duduk bersebelahan di dekat kolam.

"Tenanglah, Sai pasti menjaga Sara."

"Tapi aku, khawatir ini kan sudah siang. Hehh kalau begini nanti aku terlambat kerja.."

"Hnn..? Berarti kau akan pulang?" Sasuke menatap intens. Sakura mulai menunjukkan rona merah dikedua pipinya, lalu ia menunduk membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam pikirnya.

"Hnn?"

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu" gumam Sakura. Sasuke meraih pipi kiri Sakura lalu ia membimbing agar Sakura menatap onyx hitam milik Sasuke. Detak jantung sangat kencang membuat kedua pipi semakin memerah ditambah tatap serius Sasuke membuat Sakura hanyut dalam perlakuan Sasuke.

"Sasu-." Sakura terhenti berucap lalu ia menutup mata. Mereka berdua hanya saling menutup mata dan saling melepas rindu yang memang sudah mereka berdua pendam sangat lama 13 tahun waktu yang lama ketika rasa kecewa, sedih dan benci. Dulu sangat menyiksa batin Sakura tapi semakin ia membenci semakin kuat juga cintanya meyakinkan.

'Kau membuatku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kali.' pikir Sakura. mereka berdua, saling membalas ciuman lalu di akhir saling menatap mata masing-masing, onyx dan emerald bertemu dan kata bersamaan tercipta dari keduanya. 'Aku mencintaimu.'

Sasuke dan Sakura merona merah. Karena ucapan mereka berdua bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang sama. 'Aku mencintaimu' mungkin bagi oranglain itu hanya ucapan yang umum tapi berbeda bagi Sasuke dan Sakura yang memang usia mereka bisa dibilang sudah dewasa 30 tahun.

"Sakura, aku mohon jadilah istriku"

Kata-kata Sasuke memanglah biasa saja tidak ada kesan romantis sedikit pun nada suaranya pun datar, tapi bagi Sakura ini adalah sesuatu yang paling romantis apa lagi yang dihadapanya sekarang adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Yang memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda dari laki-laki yanglain. Berkata Cinta, rindu dan sayang ketiga hal yang sangat mustahil jika Sasuke yang mengucapkannya.

"Apa ini mimpi? Apa kau Sasuke yang brengsek yang aku kenal?" Sakura bertanya diiringi air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Ini aku, Sasuke dan kau tidak bermimpi, Sakura. Aku Sasuke Uchiha si brengsek yang dulunya melakukan hubungan yang tak seharusnya dan merusak masa depan yang sekarang menjadi wanita yang paling aku cinta. Sakura Haruno? Apa boleh si brengsek ini menjadi pendampimu? Apa kau mau melepas margamu agar menjadi Uchiha?"

"Sasuke" gumam Sakura, lalu ia menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau aneh, sejak kapan jadi cerewet" Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau menolak?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabkan, karena jawabnya pasti iya, apa kau ingat? Dulu kau selalu bilang aku ini milikmu. Ja-jadi

aku selalu berpikir kalau aku ini milikmu, walau kau dulu sangat brengsek dan maniak sex. Itukan dulukan."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk di dekat kolam renang. Setelah beberapa lama kira-kira 3 menit, Sasuke kembali lalu ia membimbing Sakura agar berdiri.

"Aku mencintamu"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sekilas melirik kolam renang di dekatnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin lompat ke kolam" kata bantin Sakura.

"Tolong terima dan bukalah" Rona merah dikedua pipi Sakura terlihat jelas karena Sasuke memberi kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Aku ingin membukakan untukmu tapi sayangnya, aku hanya memiliki satu tangan"

Sakura hanya dia tak menjawab. Dia mulai meraih kotak kecil yang ada ditangan kanan Sasuke. Sakura membuka isi kotak itu yang masih ditangan Sasuke.

"Indah" gumam Sakura.

"Kau, suka?"

"Iya, tapi kelihatan mahal ini kan berlian"

Sasuke mengambil cincin dan kotaknya terjatuh ke keramik dekat kolam. Sakura hanya diam sekilat melirik kotak itu.

"Apa kau mau memakai ini?" Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu ia bersiap menerima saat Sasuke ingin mengenakan cincin ke jari manis Sakura.

"Setelah Sara, menerimaku. Aku akan melamarmu Sakura."

"Iya, Sasuke"

Sakura memperhatikan cincin di jarinya.

"Pasti Sarada akan menerimamu, papa Sasuke?" ucap Sakura. Sasuke mulai membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya."

"Mmh? Terima kasih" Sahut Sakura

"Karena kau membuatku sadar, juga membuatku tau apa itu cinta"

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Sama-sama"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukanya, Sasuke mulai membalas pelukan.

"Berhenti!! Aku mendengar semunya!!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sarada menatap tajam ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

"Sara" gumam Sasuke.

"Sarada sayang" ucap Sakura lalu ia mendekat ke arah Sarada.

"Sayang tenang nanti, Mama jelaskan."

"Aku dengar semua."

"Sara?" Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arah Sarada dan Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat selangkahpun" ucap Sarada diiringi tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke yang langsung terdiam.

"Sarada sayang, jangan seperti itu, Mamah mohon terima semua ini ya?"

"Aku tidak mau" gumam Sarada. Lalu Sakura memeluk Sarada.

"Ayo kita pulang nanti dirumah, semua Mamah jelaskan."

"Mm." Jawab Sarada.

Sai yang mencari Sarada hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

"Semoga kami-sama mau memberiku kesempatan kedua" kata batin Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sarada akhirnya pulang meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Rasa sesak masih sangat terasa, kata-kata putrinya seakan seperti pisau yang menikam dadanya.

Sementara Sakura yang sedang berada di dalam mobil melaju menuju kediaman Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap sendu ke arah kaca mobilnya. Begitu juga Sarada melakukan hal yang sama saat duduk disebelah Sakura.

Sai fokus menyetir mobil dan memikirkan cara agar Sarada bisa menerima Sasuke sebagai ayah.

"Aku benci orang itu" gumam Sarada membuat Sai terkejut dalam diamnya tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ini akan susah" kata batin Sai.

Sakura hanya diam tetap melihat mobil yang melintas dari balik kaca mobil. "Sasuke" kata batin Sakura.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 15

(Kenyataan)


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 15

(Kenyataan)

Tok.. Tok. Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu berkali-kali terdengar tapi Sarada, tetap terduduk diatas ranjang sambil menatap langit biru dari jendela kamar yang dia buka.

"Kenapa?" gumam batin Sarada.

"Sayang, buka pintunya. Mama ingin bicara."

Sarada sepulangnya dari kediaman Sasuke. Dia langsung mengurung diri di kamar, Sakura menyusulnya tapi pintu langsung ditutup oleh Sarada. Sakura mengetuk pintu dan berharapan putri kesayanganya itu mau menerima penjelasannya.

"Mungkin Sara, butuh waktu." Sakura menoleh ke arah kanan lalu dia menghela nafas saat Sai menasehatinya.

"Maaf kalau aku ikut campur, tapi posisi Sara saat ini ingin sendiri."

"Iya, aku tau soal itu Sai. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

Sakura menatap tegas ke arah wajah Sai, Sai yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti, entah apa yang sedang Sai pikirkan?

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, boleh kita berbincang diruang tamu?" tanya Sai. Sakura pun tersenyum seakan paham maksud dari Sai.

Sakura mengikuti kemauan Sai. Mereka berdua menuju ruang tamu, Sakura pergi menuju dapur menyiapkan minuman juga cemilan lalu ia meletakan. Dua gelas jus jeruk dan camilan diatas meja dekat sofa. Mereka bedua hanya duduk tanpa ada yang memulai bahan pembicaraan, Sai mulai menyicipi segelas jus jeruk yang sudah disajikan.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu yang pribadi? Nona Haruno?"

"Dasar kau ini jangan mulai pembicaraan dengan cara aneh" ucap Sakura.

"Ekhemm.. Maaf"

"Kau, ingin menanyakan apa? Terlihat serius sekali."

"Aku ingin tau kenapa tuan Sasuke, terkadang mengatakan dia menyesal?"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Sakura yang terlihat penasaran dengan ucapan Sai.

"Intinya begini. Tuanku selalu berkata aku menyesal, aku ingin berubah andai ada kesempatan pasti akan aku lakukan."

"Mm.. Maksudmu Sasuke kenapa bisa begitu? Kau ingin tau apa penyebabnya?" Sai mengangguk, Sakura mulai menghela nafas.

"Dengar ini baik-baik Sai."

"Baik"

"Sasuke, seperti itu karena masa lalu kami berdua sangat aneh" Sai hanya diam, mendengarkan yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Mungkin kau akan merasa tidak terima jika aku membuka masa laluku."

"Aku akan terima" jawab Sai.

"Baiklah"

Sakura pun menceritakan pertemuanya dengan Sasuke. Sai hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura ceritakan, karena dimata Sai, Sasuke adalah sosok tuan yang baik, ramah dan peduli pada oranglain.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar apa kau bilang? Tuan memintamu agar mengugurkan kandunganmu?"

"Iya"

Sai mulai terpancing emosi saat mendengar semua cerita Sakura apa lagi dibagian. Sakura harus mengugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku hanya bisa cerita secara singkat. Sai, aku harap kau tidak marah dengan Sasuke karena dia sudah berbeda bukan Sasuke si brengsek yang aku kenal dulu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan kalau tuanku seperti itu."

"Sudah-sudah itukan masa yang sudah terlewati." Sai mulai mengatur nafas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari emosinya yang tersulut karena mendengarkan cerita Sakura tadi.

Ting.. Nuung..

Suara bel membuat percakapan Sakura dan Sai terhenti.

"Sebentar Sai aku tinggal dulu" Sai hanya membalas senyum, Sakura pun ikut tersenyum lalu dia menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

Clekkh.

Sakura mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman, saat Sasori mengaruk kepala belakangnya sambil berucap 'apa kabar' dengan nada suara yang ramah sedikit canggung.

"Kabarku baik. Ayo masuk"

Sasori mulai melangkah maju memasuki pintu rumah yang terbuka.

"Sakura tadi pagi kau, kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan" jawab Sakura diiringi senyumnya.

"Tumben" gumam Sasori.

Saat diruang tamu, pandangan Sasori tertuju pada Sai yang sedang menikmati camilan keripik kentang.

"Dia?"

"Dia, yang pernah aku ceritakan waktu itu. Ini pertama kali kau melihatnya kan?"

"Mm" Sahut Sasori, dia mulai melangkah menuju ke arah Sai.

"Salam kenal" ucap Sasori dengan nada suara datar diikuti uluran tangannya. Sai mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan membalas uluran dari Sasori. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap tajam.

"Namaku, Sasori Akasuna"

"Saya, Sai Shimura"

"Sakura, Sarada mana?" tanya Sasori sambil melepas jabatan tangan.

"Dia di kamarnya" jawab Sakura lirih.

"Mm.. Kau kenapa Sakura?"

Sai memperhatikan Sasori dan Sakura dalam diamnya. Sakura pun mulai bicara jujur, Sasori hanya menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar penjelasan Sakura bahwa Sarada sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke.

"Kau disini saja. Aku ingin menemui Sarada dulu." ucap Sasori yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sarada.

Sarada menghela nafas beberapa kali dan mulai menyiapkan seragam sekolah musim gugurnya. Baju sailor berwana putih bersih, rok hampir selutut hitam, sweater coklat juga jas senada dengan warna roknya, seragam sekolah sudah ia siapkan untuk besok agar lebih praktis.

Musim gugur adalah akhir musim panas dimana suhu mulai mendingin karena mendekati musim dingin.

Tok.. Tok.

"Sarada, ini paman Sasori" Sarada mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah meletakan seragamnya di lemari baju. Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum saat Sarada membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Boleh paman masuk?"

"Mm.." jawab singkat Sarada. Sasori mulai melangkah memasuki kamar Sarada menutup pintu kamarnya setelah Sasori masuk. Kamar yang terlihat nyaman dan tertata rapi. Buku-buku di meja belajar sudah tertata juga tempat tidur terlihat sangat rapi. Sasori mulai duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Sarada yang kelihatan sedih.

"Tumben paman ke kamarku?"

"Sekali-kali tidak apa-apakan? Ekmm.. Begini paman langsung keintinya saja. Kenapa kau, mengurung diri di kamar?"

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri" jawab Sarada. Dia mulai ikut duduk bersama Sasori.

"Karena ayahmu? Kau jadi seperti ini? Sarada yang paman kenal bisa sedih juga ternyata." ucap Sasori panjang lebar.

"Apa Mama, menceritakan semua pada paman?"

"Iya, semuanya." jawab singkat Sasori.

"Apa paman dekat dengan dia, saat masih sekolah" Sasori hanya tersenyum.

"Paman tidak terlalu mengenalnya, yang paman tau. Dia adalah orang yang populer.

"Mm jadi begitu ya" gumam Sarada.

"Sarada, kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Karena dia orang brengsek tidak peduli pada Mama dan aku."

Sasori mulai mengacak-acak surai hitam Sarada.

"Kau ini bocah yang aneh, berpikir hal yang berat-berat dan rumit."

"Paman tidak mengerti dasar bodoh!" Sasori langsung memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap kesal.

"Heh.. Begini saja paman berisaran bersikaplah biasa saja-."

"Paman keluarlah" ucap Sarada sebelum Sasori menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, maaf jika paman menganggu" Sasori keluar dari kamar, Sarada langsung menutup pintu.

"Hehh aku memang tidak bakat menasehati" kata batin Sasori saat dia mulai melangkah kembali keruangtamu. Langkah Sasori terhenti karena Sakura menuju ke arah Sasori.

"Sasori, apa Sarada mau mengerti?"

"Heeh, aku gagal di awal pembicaraan" Sakura hanya diam, terlihat sedih setelah mendengar yang dikatakan Sasori.

"Sakura, tenanglah pasti Sarada akan bersikap biasa lagi diakan gadis yang pintar." Sakura tetap diam, tertunduk. Sasori mulai membelai surai merah muda Sakura.

"Tersenyumlah untukku"

Sakura langsung mendongak melihat wajah Sasori.

"Cantikmu, berkurang jika bersedih." ucap Sasori diiringi ciuman ke pipi kiri Sakura.

Sai hanya mengakat alis kananya saat tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Sasori hanya menunjukkan senyum penuh arti saat melihat Sai, yang berdiri jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Kata batin Sai diiringi tatapan tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Aku akan mengambilmu darinya" kata batin Sasori, diiringi senyum yang ia tujukan kepada Sakura yang mulai ikut tersenyum.

Bersambung

Next

Chapter 16

(Malaikat bersayap hitam)


	16. Chapter 16

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 16

(Malaikat Bersayap Hitam)

Sarada hanya menatap bosan ke arah depan terlihat seorang guru yang masih terbilang muda itu sedang memberi pengumuman penting di kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru"

"Sebentar!! Sensei. Inikan musim gugur kenapa bisa ada murid baru?"

Salah satu murid yang duduk di bangku paling depan bertanya tegas.

"Sensei juga tidak tau, ini perintah dari kepala sekolah."

Wali kelas menyuruh murid baru itu masuk. Para murid yang ada di kelas itu menatap murid baru yang sedang menuju kearah wali kelasnya dengan seksama.

"Hari yang aneh. Inikan bukan musim semi kenapa bisa ada murid baru" kata batin Sarada.

"Salam kenal semuanya, nama saya Mitsuki."

"Mitsuki, apa kau tidak ingin memberitahukan nama marga atau yanglainnya?" Sensei yang berdiri disebelah kanan Mitsuki bertanya.

"Saya rasa sudah cukup sensei, kalau yanglainnya selain nama itu pribadi."

"Baiklah, kau duduk di bangku paling belakang itu, disebelah gadis berkacamata. Namanya Sarada semoga kau, bisa berteman dengan Sarada dan yanglain"

"Baik. Sensei" Mitsuki mulai melangkah ke arah Sarada yang duduk dibagian paling belakang dekat jendela. Disebelah kanan dari arah pandang Sarada ada bangku kosong yang akan dipakai Mitsuki. Warna mata keemasan melingkari pupil hitam dan kulit putih pucat, rambut biru muda style acak-acakan memiliki daya tarik yang unik ditambah senyum yang sedari tadi Mitsuki tujukan kepada murid yang memandangnya membuat Siswi merona tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Dua kancing baju atas yang terlihat segaja tidak dipasang tapi masih terlihat rapi ditambah jas hitam khusus sekolah untuk musim gugur, yang terlihat habis disetrika itu membuat style rapi yang terlihat sempurna berbeda dengan murid yanglain acak-acak tidak jelas.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai hampir semua murid menghela nafas karena pelajaran hari ini terlihat sulit dan ditambah hadiah pelajaran dari wali kelas mereka.

"Hari ini siapa yang bisa menjawab 3 soal yang Sensei buat boleh istirahat, lebih awal tapi di UKS hahaha.." ucap wali kelas yang seakan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu.

"Sensei, apa saya boleh menjawabnya?"

Semua tertuju pada Mitsuki yang ingin menjawab 3 soal dari tiga bahasa, walau hanya soal? Topi tapi harus dengan 3 bahasa yang diluar bahasa inggris yang memang hanya 1 bahasa asing yang ada di KMS/ Konoha Middle School.

"Iya jawablah, kalau kau bisa beristirahat diruang UKS sampai pelajaranku selesai. Jika kau bisa"

Mitsuki beranjak dari tempat duduknya melangkah pasti kearah depan lalu meraih kapur disebelah papan tulis.

"Masih pakai kapur klasik juga" kata batin Mitsuki lalu dia, menjawab 3 soal dalam bahasa asing itu.

Sebutkan 3 kata, topi dalam tiga bahasa ini

Spanyo, Itali dan Francis.

Mitsuki mulai mengoreskan kapur yang dia pegang ke papan tulis.

Spanyol : Sombreros.

Itali : cappello.

Francis : Chapeaux.

"Kau pintar sekali Mitsuki, padahal 3 bahasa asing ini tidak ada di pelajaran SMP. Baiklah kau boleh ke UKS untuk istirahat."

"Terima kasih. Sensei" jawab Mitsuki yang kini sedang mulai melangkah keluar kelasnya. murid yang ada di kelas itu hanya memperhatikan Mitsuki yang keluar kelas, sementara Sarada hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Setiap jam istiraha selama 30 menit, Sarada habiskan dengan berdiam di bangku yang terletak diatas atap sekolah. Hembusan angin musim gugur cukup dingin membuat yang merasakan nya amat menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin musim gugur yang selalu nenenangkan hati.

"Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi ayahku, yang selalu aku benci!!" Sarada bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam batinya disambut dengan hembusan pelan sang angin.

Sarada hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Hei?! Kenapa bekalmu tidak kamu, makan?" Sarada langsung menoleh ke arah kiri tersadar dari apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau?"

"Namaku, Mitsuki kamu masih ingatkan? Aku tadi di kelas sudah memperkenalkan diri."

"Iya, aku ingat tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba duduk disebelahku tanpa izin?"

"Maaf kalu saya tidak sopan, soalnya kamu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena itu, saya langsung ikut duduk saja" jawab Mitsuki.

"Mm.. Jadi begitu. Mitsuki, aku sedikit aneh dengan bahasa formalmu lebih baik pakai bahasa umum saja."

"Tapi saya suka seperti ini, apa Sarada tidak suka?" Tanya Mitsuki diiringi senyuman yang terlihat tulus sampai membuat Sarada ikut tersenyum.

"Aneh" kata batin Sarada.

Sarada mulai membuka kotak bekalnya/bento. Sossis dan telur gulung yang tersusun rapi diatas nasi, dalam kotak bentonya.

"Mm. Ibumu sangat terampil" gumam Mitsuki.

"Ini aku buat sendiri" sahut Sarada membuat Mitsuki menatap Sarada dengan senyuman.

"Kamu buat sendiri?"

"Iya" jawab singkat Sarada.

Sarada mulai menikmati bento yang dia bawa, sementara Mitsuki hanya menikmati roti yang dia beli di kantin. Sepoi angin berhembus sangat pelan menerpa tubuh mereka berdua hanya menyisir beberapa helai surai hitam dan biru muda miliki Sarada dan Mitsuki.

Onyx hitam melirik ke arah wajah Mitsuki yang sedari tadi hanya menujukan ekspresi ramah yang monoton.

Mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa bicara hanya menikmati bekal mereka berdua sampai habis.

"Mitsuki, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh, Sarada mau tanya apa?"

"Begini. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa pindah sekolah? Inikan bukan musim semi?" tanya Sarada yang terlihat penasaran.

"Maaf ya, tapi saya tidak bisa cerita soal itu padamu" jawab Mitsuki.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, maaf kalau aku bertanya hal yang pribadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu wajar kalau kamu bertanya seperti itu" jawab Mitsuki dengan nada suara yang ramah.

"Sarada, apa nanti aku boleh pulang bersamamu?"

"Mmm?! Pulang bersama??"

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum, menunggu jawaban Sarada.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin punya teman pertama"

"Dasar, kata-katanya sopan tapi sedikit memaksa" kata batin Sarada.

Baiklah kita pulang bersama" jawab Sarada.

"Terima kasih"

"Mm. Sama-sama"

"Rencanaku berhasil" kata batin Mitsuki.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 17

(Mitsuki)

JIKA ADA YANG BERPIKIR KENAPA GADA BORUTO?

JAWABANNYA

BORUTO 2 TAHUN DI BAWAH SARADA MUNGKIN GAK AKAN MUNCUL KECUALI KALAU ADA SEASON KETIGANYA :V KIDDING.

SARADA SAMA MITSUKI

KELAS 1 SMP


	17. Chapter 17

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : DramaRomance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

AKU LANJUTIN INI DULU

Chapter 17

(Mitsuki)

"Untung saja dia tidak sadar, kalau aku kelepasan bicara" gumam murid laki-laki bersurai biru muda kini sedang keluar sekolah, dia berniat pulang bersama Sarada dan memutuskan menunggu didekat pintu keluar sekolah. Beberapa Siswi memperhatikannya saat keluar dari pintu masuk sekolah.

Mitsuki menunggu cukup lama sampai menyandarkan diri di tembok dekat pintu sekolah, Siswa dan Siswi yang tadinya ramai untuk pulang bersama kini satu pun tidak ada yang keluar dari pintu.

"Lama sekali" gumam Mitsuki. Beberapa menit kemuadian Sarada keluar dari sekolah, Mitsuki mulai melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sarada.

"Sial dia tidak melihatku" kata batin Mitsuki.

"Sarada, tunggu" Sarada berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sarada dibalas senyuman dari Mitsuki.

"Saya, menunggumu untuk pulang bersama"

"Mm.. Jadi kau serius?"

"Iya, saya serius" jawab Mitsuki diiringi senyuman membuat Sarada sedikit menghela nafasnya. Sarada mengambil handphone yang ada didalam tasnya.

Dia mengirim pesan agar Sai tidak menjemputnya hari ini dengan alasan pulang bersama teman.

Sarada memutuskan menerima ajakan Mitsuki. Hari menjelang sore kira-kira pukul 04:30 pm, ditepi jalan tempat pejalan kaki biasa berlalu-lalang dimusim gugur terlihat jelas daun pohon maple telah berguguran, daun yang berwarna merah masih menghiasi pohon maple itu dan yang telah mengkuning tentu saja berserakan di aspal dan trotoar yang mereka berdua pijaki.

Sepoi angin disore hari membuat Mitsuki tersenyum.

"Sudah hampir musim dingin" gumam Mitsuki, Sarada hanya sekilas meliriknya.

"Sarada, kamu suka salju tidak?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Lumayan"

Dua murid Konoha Middle School ini terlihat cocok dari sudut pandang para pejalan kaki, walau mereka berdua baru kelas 1 SMP.

"Sarada, apa kamu hari minggu ada acara?"

"Mm?" Sarada menoleh ke arah kiri sambil menatap penuh arti dibalik diamnya. Mereka berdua menunggu bis di halte yang cuma ada 3 Siswi Konoha High School disebelah mereka berdua.

"Hari minggu aku sibuk" gumam Sarada. Mitsuki hanya tersenyum tipis.

Jessh ~

Bis berhenti di halte pintu otomatis dari bis terbuka beberapa orang turun dari bis itu, lalu Sarada dan Mitsuki juga 3 Siswi itu pun ikut memasuki pintu bis yang terbuka. Setelah memasukan beberapa yen kedalam kotak dekat supir bis, mereka berdua duduk di tempat duduk nomer 2 dari belakang.

Sarada hanya diam sambil melihat suasan pertokoan dan pejalan kaki yang terlihat sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kegiatan musim dingin yang memang tidak lama lagi akan tiba.

Mitsuki diam-diam hanya memperhatikan tanpa bertanya apa yang sedang Sarada lamunkan walau Mitsuki sedikit penasaran.

15 menit kemudian bis berhenti di halte dan mereka berdua pun turun di halte itu.

"Saya antar ya?" Sarada menoleh ke arah Mitsuki.

"Mm.."

Mereka berdua memasuki area perumahan yang lumayan padat, Mitsuki melihat area perumahan itu sambil menunjukan senyum diikuti kedua tangan berada didalam saku celananya.

Guk!! Gukk!!

"Hm!!"

Mitsuki melihat ke arah, anjing yang sempat mengejutkannya. Sarada hanya mengerutkan kening Mitsuki seakan bicara tidak jelas sambil membelai surai cokelat milik anjing liar yang entah kenapa terlihat tiba-tiba jinak.

"Kau, besar sekali" gumam Mitsuki.

"Aneh" kata batin Sarada memperhatikan Mitsuki seakan mengobrol dengan seekor anjing liar. Mereka berdua melanjutkan tujuan untuk pulang. Anjing yang tadi terus mengikuti Mitsuki.

"Gara-gara kau, anjing itu mengikuti kita" ucap Sarada dengan nada suara yang terdengar datar.

"Mungkin dia menyukai saya" jawab Mitsuki lalu dia berbalik dan seakan mengobrol dengan anjing itu anehnya anjing itu tiba-tiba pergi.

"Sudah beres."

"Kau, bisa bahasa binatang?"

"Hanya asal bicara saja" jawab Mitsuki.

Sarada hanya tersenyum, berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Mitsuki. Sarada menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Ini rumahku, kita sudah sampai, terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"Sama-sama, jadi ini rumahmu ya. Boleh aku mampir lain kali" tanya Mitsuki.

"Boleh" jawab Sarada.

Mereka berdua pun berpisah saat didepan rumah Sarada. 2jam kemudian seperti biasa Sai dan Sarada hanya menghabiskan waktu bermain monopoli.

"Paman, bayar"

"paman bisa bangkrut kalau seperti ini terus-."

"Takdir" sahut Sarada.

"Paman, menyerah."

"Waktu bertahan paman, 33 menit lumayan. Berbeda dengan paman Sasori hanya 18 menit langsung bangkrut."

"Sara, paman boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Iya, boleh paman" jawab Sarada.

"Apa kau masih membenci tuan?"

"Iya." jawab singkat Sarada.

Ting.. Nung..

Sai beranjak dari duduknya saat tadinya duduk bersila dilantai.

"Jam segini tumben ada tamu" gumam Sai.

Sarada hanya diam seakan berpikir. Sai mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah.

Clekh..

Saat Sai membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Sai menatap Mitsuki yang menunjukan senyum ramahnya.

"Selamat malam, apa Sarada ada?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Iya, ada tapi ini sudah malam, pulanglah."

"Tapi saya sudah janji akan datang" jawab Mitsuki.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk" ucap Sai.

Sarada sedikit terkejut karena, Sai bersama Mitsuki menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau?"

"Malam, Sarada" sapa Mitsuki.

"Kenapa kau malam-malam datang ke rumahku?"

"Saya, ingin belajar bersamamu."

"Tadi dia bilang sudah janji mau datang?" kata batin Sai, sambil memperhatikan Mitsuki.

Sarada dan Mitsuki belajar bersama. Sai memperhatikan setiap sikap Mitsuki karena Sai berpikir Mitsuki tipe yang suka berbohong terbukti saat Mitsuki beralasan bahwa sudah janji akan datang.

"Sarada, pintar sekali. Saya kagum" ucap Mitsuki.

"Mm.. Biasa saja."

Sai memperhatikan tulisan Mitsuki yang terlihat lebih bagus dari tulisan Sarada.

"Sial, dia pintar berbohong" kata batin Sai.

Sementara Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di mini market merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaanya. "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak dari tadi siang" kata batin Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama saat dihadapan laptop diruang kerjanya. Layar handphone Sasuke menyala lalu dia melihat sebuah pesan.

Aku tidak menyangka, kau memiliki seorang putri yang cantik.

Sasuke mengirim pesan kepada Sai.

Sasuke : Sai, bagaimana kabar putriku?

Sai : Kabar nona muda, baik tuan.

Sasuke : Jadi begitu. Dia sedang apa sekarang?

Sai : Belajar bersama teman sekelasnya.

Sasuke : Sai, jaga putriku baik-baik

Sai : Itu pasti tuan, serahkan saja semua padaku.

Sasuke : Baiklah. Terima kasih.

Sai : Iya, tuanku.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 18

(Iblis dibalik topeng putih)

Hahaha... Gaje kan


	18. Chapter 18

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

Chapter 18

(Iblis dibalik topeng putih)

Ruangan Utama Kediaman Uchiha

06:45 am.

Sasuke terus melihat layar hanphone yang berisi pesan, yang entah dari siapa? Setiap Sasuke menghubungi nomer yang mengirim pesan itu selalu saja hanya ada suara operator. 'Nomer yang ada hubungin tidak aktif.'

Sai hanya berdiri disebelah Sasuke yang terlihat cemas.

"Sai, apa kau sudah menyelidiki siapa pemilik nomer yang mengirim sms ini?"

"Iya, tuan sayangnya belum ada titik terang sedikit pun. Tapi saya sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari tau siapa pemilik nomer yang selalu mengirim pesan ke handphone anda."

"Hnn" gumam Sasuke yang kini sedang memejamkan mata.

"Apa kegiatan putriku saat hari minggu ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sai mulai menunjukan senyumnya.

"Nona Sara, hanya menghabiskan hari minggunya dirumah bersama Nyonya Haruno dan Sasori."

"Sasori?" Sasuke terlihat tidak suka saat Sai menyebut nama Sasori walau Sakura pernah bercerita yang menolong Sasuke saat kecelakaan dulu adalah Sasori.

"Tuan, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai ketika melihat Sasuke sedang berekspresi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ikut aku" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik."

07:12 am.

Sakura dan Sasori hanya saling memandang karena hari minggu ini ada yang berbeda. Mitsuki yang memperkenalkan dirinya adalah teman baik Sarada, membuat Sakura dan Sasori mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh, dari bermacam yang mereka berdua pikirkan hanya satu yang Sakura dan Sasori pertanyakan yaitu pacaran.

"Hei, kau bocah ikut aku!" ucap Sasori.

"Sarada, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Mitsuki saat dia memperhatikan Sarada bersama Sakura sibuk di dapur.

Sasori hanya sweatdrop merasa tidak dianggap.

"Sialan, dasar bocah" kata batin Sasori. Sarada hanya memicingkan mata saat melihat Mitsuki sedang membantu Sakura membuat, onigiri/nasi kepal.

"Eh? Mitsuki pintar lebih bagus dari buatanku" gumam Sakura diiringi senyum juga seakan kagum. Biasanya onigiri/riceballs/nasi kepal. menyerupai bentuk segitiga namun Sakura membuat bentuk yang berbeda malah seperti bola sepak bulat sempurna.

"Bola?" Gumam Mitsuki sambil mengamati onigiri buatan Sakura. Sarada hanya menghela nafas sambil membuat, Oni giri.

"Mama, hanya bisa membuat bentuk bola dan kesimpulanya itu gagal." Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibir, saat mendengar sindiran putrinya.

Sasori langsung ikut membuat semua serempak melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasori yang kini sedang membentuk onigiri, bukan bentuk segitiga atau bola tapi lebih terlihat seperti bentuk nasi yang dikepal asal-asalan membuat Sakura, Sarada dan Mitsuki sweatdrop bersamaan.

Pada akhirnya Mitsuki membuat onigiri sampai siap untuk dinikmati karena Mitsuki sendiri yang meminta, dia ingin membuat onigiri untuk semua. Sakura tersenyum puas karena tidak menyangka ada anak laki-laki yang sangat terampil padahal Siswa kelas 1 SMP.

"Apa buatan saya, enak?" tanya Mitsuki yang ditujukan kepada Sarada, Sakura dan Sasori.

"Mmhh!! Pas sekali tidak asin." ucap Sakura setelah menikmati onigiri buatan Mitsuki.

"Waw! Sakura buatanmu sangat-sangat asin" ucap Sasori langsung membuat Sakura drop.

Sakura, Sarada, Sasori dan Mitsuki terlihat menikmati kebersamaan mereka sambil menikmati onigiri sampai tak tersisa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan inikan libur bagaimana?" tanya Sasori. Sakura dan Sarada terlihat sedang berpikir berbeda dengan Mitsuki yang sekilas membentuk senyum aneh.

"Baiklah tapi kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Taman saja bagaimana atau pantai?" jawab Sasori.

"Taman." sahut Sarada dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Apa saya boleh ikut?" tanya Mitsuki yang terdengar polos. Sakura tiba-tiba berbinar penuh arti.

"Lucunya anak ini" ucap Sakura.

"Boleh-boleh, tapi ada saratnya." Sarada dan Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sarat?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Saratnya adalah... jeng-jeng Mitsuki harus jadi anak angkatku dan panggil aku Mama jangan bibi!!"

"Haah!!" Sarada dan Sasori terkejut bersamaan, Sementara Mitsuki terlihat senang.

"Iya, Mama." ucap Mitsuki.

"Kyaakkk!! Lucu.." Sarada dan Sasori langsung sweatdrop.

Sakura, Sarada, Sasori dan Mitsuki. keluar dari kediaman Sakura. Mereka memutuskan pergi ke taman terlihat seperti sepasang suami, istri bersama kedua anaknya benar-benar serasi bagi yang tidak tahu sebenarnya mereka berdua hanya teman. Dari kejauhan sepasang onyx hitam menatap tajam diikuti suara pelan mengeretakan gigi.

Sasuke yang berada didalam mobil hanya bisa menahan amarahnya yang akan meledak.

"Tuan, apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ikuti" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Baik" Sai mulai melajukan mobilnya, dia merasa ada perasaan yang aneh seperti akan ada masalah besar.

Sai mengikuti mereka berempat dari menuju halte sampai di taman. Sasuke meraih handphone yang ada dibalik jasnya dikantung kemeja putihnya. Sasuke, mengirim pesan lalu dia keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Sai.

"Maaf tuan, apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Hnn?! Apa kau ingin aku pecat?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sai, langsung membungkukan badan.

Sakura melihat handphone diiringi senyumnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar, Sasori tolong awasi putriku dan Mitsuki ya?" ucap Sakura yang bergegas pergi padahal mereka akan menikmati es krim yang baru saja dipesan, Sasori. Mitsuki mulai menikmati es krimnya. Sarada terus melihat ke arah Sakura pergi.

"Sasuke, ada disini" gumam Sakura yang terburu ke arah area tempat parkir.

Sai mendekati Sasori saat jauh dari Sarada dan Mitsuki.

"Mm, Sai?"

"Ikut aku sebentar ini penting" ucap Sai.

Sakura mulai menunjukan senyum saat Sasuke menyuruhnya agar masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam menyamankan duduknya dijok mobil.

"Sasuke?"

"Hnn."

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Jauhi rambut merah idiot itu." Sakura membulatkan mata dan paham siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, apa Sasuke?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Sasuke mulai membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura, lalu meremasnya.

"Sakura, apa kau lupa aku ini seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar datar tanpa ada nada lembut seperti biasanya.

Sakura merapatkan bibirnya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau, kau tetap bersama dia. Jangan salahkan aku kalau sifat lamaku kembali."

"Ja-jangan" gumam lirih Sakura. Sasuke membimbing Sakura agar, menatap wajahnya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajah.

"Apa kau lupa siapa pemilikmu?!"

"Ma-maaf" ucap Sakura terdengar lirih.

Sementara Sai dan Sasori yang kini sedang diarea taman yang sepi sedang berdebat, Sasori tidak terima dengan permintaan Sai.

"Hah!! Kau bilang apa?!!"

"Tuan Sasuke. Memberiku tugas agar kau menjauhi, Sakura."

"Cih! Si brengsek itu tetap saja sama, aku tidak peduli dengan permintaan konyolnya!"

"Sasori, kau harus sadar posisimu" ucap Sai, sambil menunjukan tatap tajamnya tapi Sasori tidak peduli dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau, tidak tau Sasuke itu seperti apa dia itu hanya orang brengsek! Mau saja kau jadi anjing penjaganya!"

Srrkk.

Sai menodongkan pistol tepat didepan wajah Sasori.

"Kalau, kau tetap keras kepala, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau bisa melihat matahari besok." Sasori hanya bungkam diiringi suara gigi yang gemeretak karena menahah amarah.

Bersambung

Next

Chapter 19

(Cinta dan Cemburu sangatlah dekat)


	19. Chapter 19

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

Chapter 19

(Cinta dan Cemburu sangatlah dekat)

Sai menyembunyikan pistol dibalik jasnya. Sasori terus menatap ke arah Sai yang kini sedang mulai menunjukan senyum polos khasnya.

"Kau, harus sadar posisimu dimana" ucap Sai yang terdengar ramah tapi Sasori hanya diam tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ancamanmu, kau pikir aku akan takut?"

Sai merapikan baju Sasori.

"Kalau kau tidak menjauhi Sakura, mungkin nanti bukan aku yang menodongmu bisa saja oranglain dan kau akan tinggal nama" ujar Sai.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melawan majikan brengsekmu itu dan diam saja seperti pecundang? Sai kau salah besar jika berpikir aku akan menyerah, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus memiliki Sakura-."

"Sakura milik tuanku. Mereka sudah memiliki seorang putri, seharusnya kau sadar itu."

"Omongkosong!! Aku tidak peduli!" Sasori langsung membentak Sai yang sedari tadi menunjukan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan si brengsek itu memiliki Sakura lagi" gumam Sasori.

Didalam mobil berwarna hitam. Sakura hanya menundukan kepala tidak ingin melihat tatap yang mengerikan dari Sasuke yang kini sedang diliputi rasa cemburunya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu baik padamu." Sakura menutup bibirnya rapat tidak ingin menjawab atapun menjeda kata-kata Sasuke yang mulai menunjukan sikap lamanya yang penuh emosi juga ego yang tinggi.

"Sakura, lihat aku. Mau sampai kapan kau menunduk seperti itu?"

"A-aku, hanya mencintamu Sasuke."

Sasuke mulai membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Hnn" sahut Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan seperti dulu lagi.

Aku sangat nyaman dengan perubahanmu Sasuke, aku tidak ingin yang berlalu kembali menjadi mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuiku."

Sasuke terus membelai surai merah muda Sakura. Sakura terus tertunduk.

"Apa kau pernah disentuh dia? Walau sehelai rambutmu."

Degh..

Sakura mengingat yang pernah dilakukan Sasori, mencium kening dan pipinya.

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku" jawab Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jika aku sampai tau kalau, dia melakukan apapun padamu jangan salahkan aku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dua kali dalam diamnya.

"Kenapa Mama dan paman Sasori lama sekali?" Sarada melihat sekelilingnya.

Dia hanya melihat beberapa pengunjung di taman itu.

"Mungkin sedang ada urusan penting. Sarada, tenanglah" sahut Mitsuki yang sedang menikmati es krim yang dia baru pesan lagi.

"Mitsuki, kau sudah pesan es krim kesepuluh. Apa kau tidak takut sakit perut?"

Mitsuki hanya mengelengkan kepala saat Sarada mengalihkan pembicara, bertanya pada Mitsuki yang terlihat sangat menyukai es krim.

Tring ~

Mitsuki meraih hanphone yang berada disaku celana kanannya. Terlihat pesan penting tertulis dari balik layar handpnone.

??? : Mau sampai kapan kau, bermain-main?

"Mitsuki : Sabarlah. Aku sedang menikmati kesenanganku dulu.

Sarada memperhatikan Mitsuki yang sedang sibuk membalas pesan.

"Apa dari orangtuamu?" Mitsuki menoleh ke arah Sarada.

"Hanya pesan dari teman saya" jawab Mitsuki, sambil memasukan hanphone kedalam saku celananya.

"Sarada, saya tinggal dulu ya?"

"Mm.. Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet" jawab Mitsuki.

Sarada hanya menghela nafas.

"Heeh.. Sudah aku duga pasti kau, sakit perut"

Mitsuki langsung memegang perutnya seakan menahan sesuatu.

"Uuh perut saya sakit. Sarada saya pergi dulu ya? Cuma sebentar"

Sarada mengangguk. Mitsuki langsung terburu pergi meninggalkan Sarada yang sedang menikmati suasana taman, duduk di bangku taman.

Mitsuki menghentikan langkah kakinya saat berlari.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi orang bodoh" kata batin Mitsuki yang sedang berdiri didekat area toilet.

Dia meraih handphone disaku celananya, dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Semuanya lancar tenang saja"

"Sasuke Uchiha? Jadi giliran ayah Sarada ya?"

"Baiklah itu mudah serahkan saja padaku, tapi aku sedikit membutuhkan waktu, apa lagi ada Sai Shimura."

"Iya, aku akan berhati-hati." Mitsuki menutup handphone dan memasukan kesaku celana.

"Semakin, menarik" gumam Mitsuki.

"Woi!! Bocah kau sedang apa?" Mitsuki melihat ke arah asal suara.

"Paman membuat saya, terkejut saja" jawab Mitsuki sambil menuju ke arah Sasori yang berdiri cukup jauh dari Mitsuki.

Sarada mulai tersenyum saat sosok ibunya terlihat dari kerumunan beberapa pengunjung yang berada di taman itu. Sakura mulai duduk dibangku tepat disebelah Sarada.

"Mama, kenapa?"

Sakura menghela nafas pelan membuat Sarada mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa heran dengan sikap ibunya.

"Mama, hari ini lelah sekali, Sasori dan Mitsuki mana?"

"Paman Sasori? Aku, tidak tau ada dimana kalau Mitsuki ke toilet" jawab Sarada.

Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Semoga saja tidak akan bertambah buruk" kata batin Sakura.

Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata sambil duduk bersandar di jok mobil.

"Tuan, apa tadi ada masalah?" Sai menyetir mobil, melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang umum.

"Sai terus awasi Sasori."

"Iya tuan, saya akan mengawasinya" jawab Sai, yang masih fokus mengemudikan mobil.

"Sai, apa Sakura sangat dekat dengan dia?"

"Setahu saya lumayan dekat" jawab Sai.

"Lebih baik aku, rahasiakan yang waktu itu" gumam sai dalam hati.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri dan menyamankan yang dia lakukan.

Duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan mata seakan sedang lelah karena suatu hal.

"Apa? Kita pulang?"

Sasori menghembuskan nafas kesalnya karena Sakura meminta untuk pulang dan tidak menjelaskan karena apa?

"Iya, kita pulang saja, aku sedang lelah."

"Baiklah kita pulang" ucap Sasori.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan kembali kerumah.

Sarada sedikit merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap ibunya. Mitsuki memutuskan ingin bermain-main di taman dan menjelaskan bahwa nanti dia akan dijemput oleh kakaknya.

Sakura mulai memejamkan mata saat didalam bis. Sarada memperhatikan sikap yang aneh dan menatap curiga ke arah Sakura.

"Mama seperti sedang sedih memikirkan sesuatu, apa mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?"

Sarada hanya membatin bertanya-tanya dengan sikap ibunya yang terlihat sedih dari sudut pandang Sarada. Sementara Sasori yang duduk dibagian paling belakang hanya diam membatin kesal.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan tujuanku, masa bodoh dengan ancaman dari Sai atau si brengsek Sasuke Uchiha."

Sementara Mitsuki yang masih berada ditaman, dia hanya berbaring dibangku taman sambil memainkan handphone.

"Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang dermawan" kata batin Mitsuki, setelah membaca kabar terbaru lewat media sosial yang terlihat dari layar handphone yang dia pegang.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 20

(Ayah dan Anak)


	20. Chapter 20

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

Chapter 20

(Ayah dan Anak)

"Apa kau yakin?"

Ino bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja kerjanya. Ino mulai membentuk senyum, ketika memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat ragu dengan keputusannya yang ingin dekat dengan putrinya.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin tapi jika aku hanya diam saja, akan terus seperti ini."

Ino mulai berpikir sambil mengelus dagu seperti detektif.

"Aku punya saran, lebih baik kau coba dulu. Karena belum tentu putrimu membencimu" ujar Ino.

Sasuke membalas saran Ino dengan senyuman, dia mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasuke menuju sofa mewah yang berada diruangan kerjanya, 3 sofa dan meja kaca berwarna hitam membuat kesan elit khas Sasuke yang memang menyukai warna hitam. Ino mendekat dan ikut duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hnn.." Sasuke menunduk dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, Ino hanya mengelus punggung Sasuke, sambil memandang penuh arti.

Di ruangan kerja yang terbilang mewah yang dipenuhi keheningan membuat keduanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Aku malas" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa kau pernah jalan-jalan dengan putrimu?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Ino yang kini menunjukan senyum ramahnya.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh, kau tau sendiri putriku tidak menyukaiku bagaimana aku, bisa jalan-jalan dengan Putriku?"

"Hei, kau itu Sasuke Uchiha. Pasti bisa mencari cara agar dekat dengan putrimu. Sasuke ayolah mana Sasuke yang aku kenal dulu apapun yang diinginkan pasti didapatkan."

"Haha.."

Sasuke mulai tertawa kecil dan dia baru sadar dengan kata-kata Ino.

"Kau benar juga.." Ino hanya membentuk senyum diparas cantiknya.

"Hemmh.. Kau terlalu membuat semuanya rumit sampai berubah seperti ini, Sasuke" gumam Ino. Sasuke mulai menimbang semua kata-kata Ino lalu Sasuke tersenyum seperti menemukan sebuah ide.

Sai menghela nafas beberapa kali. Niatnya hanya ingin mengajak, Sakura dan Sarada tapi rencana Sai tidak berjalan lancar. Sasori dan Mitsuki memaksa ikut menikmati musim gugur yang akan berakhir. Malam yang sangat terasa dingin walau memakai pakaian yang tebal ditambah jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Villa pribadi yang terbilang sangat mengagumkan identik dengan warna putih tapi ekspresi Sarada menjadi datar saat melihat tulisan yang berada digerbang villa yang tertulis milik Uchiha.

"Ya ampun" gumam Sakura sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruangan utama yang sangat luas dan lengkap dengan sofa berwana hitam dekat meja yang senada dengan warna sofa ditambah televisi LCD 32 ins.

Dibalik kaca disisi kanan ruangan utama itu terlihat kolam renang yang luasnya hampir dengan luas kolam renang dikediaman Sasuke.

"Selamat datang di Villa sederhanaku ini"

Sakura, Sarada, Sai, Sasori dan Mitsuki. Mereka serempak menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Tuan" ucap Sai, sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat tersenyum karena senang. Sarada hanya bersikap biasa. Sasori menatap kurang suka ke arah Sasuke, sementara Mitsuki hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Pandangan Sasuke sesaat memperhatikan sosok Mitsuki yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat.

"Benar-benar luar biasa. Tapi sayang suasana Villa ini sangat suram walau ruangan utama."

Sakura membulatkan mata saat dia mendengar ucapan Sasori yang terdengar sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau benar" gumam Sasuke, Sarada merasa kesal dengan Sasori saat kata-kata yang tidak menyenangkan dia dengar.

"Sarada, apa paman ini ayahmu?" Serempak semua tertuju ke arah Mitsuki"

"ke-kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Saya hanya asal bicara" jawab Mitsuki. Semua hanya tersenyum tapi tidak dengan Sarada dan Sasori.

Sasuke meminta Sai untuk bergabung untuk menikmati makan malam. Di ruangan yang telah tersajikan beberapa menu yang terlihat sangat lezat juga aroma yang memanjakan indra penciuman masing-masing. Kalkun panggang yang mengiyurkan itu menjadi menu utama dari semua menu yang berada diatas meja.

Mereka semua menikmati makan malam, yang terlihat ceria tapi raut wajah seakan kesal dari Sasori membuat suasana malam itu menjadi kurang.

Mitsuki memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini sesekali memperhatikan, Sakura dan Sarada. Sai mengamati ekspresi Sasori secara detail dibalik tatapan seriusnya.

Malam yang menyenangkan walau yang saling mengobrol dan terlihat akrab memecahkan kecanggungan hanya Sakura dan Sasuke. Malam semakin larut Mitsuki memutuskan kekamarnya yang sudah disediakan.

Di ruangan utama yang sepi hanya ada Sarada yang sedang duduk di sofa sementara Sasori sedang berada dikamarnya terus bergumam kesal karena terus saja melihat kemesraan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sara, kau belum tidur?" Sarada menoleh ke arah Sasuke sosok ayah, yang dibenci oleh Sarada. Walau dulunya Sasuke adalah seseorang yang Sarada kagumi dan dijadikan contoh keperibadian yang mengagumkan.

"Belum" jawab Sarada.

Sasuke lantas duduk disebelah Sarada yang sekilas melirik Sasuke.

"Apa hari ini kau, tidak senang?"

"Mmm" jawab singkat Sarada.

"Apa karena aku?" Sarada langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan disambut senyum tipis yang sering Sasuke tunjukan kepada siapapun.

"Bu-bukan" jawab Sarada yang terdengar pelan dan canggung.

''Kenapa baru sekarang kau kembali" gumam Sarada.

"Karena-."

"Semua ini salah Mama" Sarada dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Sakura menuju ke arah, Sarada dan Sasuke lalu dia duduk disebalah Sarada.

"Maksud Mama?"

Sasuke ingin berucap tapi ditahan oleh Sakura lewat senyumnya.

"Karena Mama, pergi meninggalkan Papamu ini sayang."

Sasuke terkejut dalam batinnya.

"Bodoh."

"Mama meninggalkan, Papa karena dulu Mama masih remaja. Egois masih tinggi dan pemarah jadi seperti ini semuanya menjadi rumit."

"Hahh! Mama memang selalu aneh" gumam Sarada.

"Sayang tolong maafkan Papa ya? Semua ini terjadi karena Mama bukan Papa."

Sakura sekilas melirik Sasuke yang membalas dengan senyuman.

Sarada hanya tertunduk, dia mulai binggung dengan semuanya dan kini alasan membenci sosok ayahnya pun hilang setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Aku, mau tidur saja. Mama besok saja dilanjutkan dasar Mama aneh."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menahan tawa. Sarada mendengus kesal lalu dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"Semoga saja dia percaya huuh.."

"Kau, bodoh kenapa harus berbohong?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, sambil menyandarkan diri di sofa.

"Bukannya aku, dulu meninggalkanmu?"

"Wajar kau meninggalkanku, karena semua ulahku" sahut Sasuke.

Srrkk..

Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Nyaman"

"Hnn?"

"Kau yang sekarang sangat nyaman Sasuke."

Sasori hanya terdiam dari kejauhan memandang, Sakura bersama Sasuke yang terlihat mesra.

"Brengsek" kata batin Sasori.

"Apa itu kurang jelas bagimu" Sasori menoleh ke arah kanan terlihat Sai yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disebelah Sasori.

"Aku akan merebut Sakura dari si brengsek itu-."

"Apa kau, mau berakhir ditanganku?" Sasori langsung terdiam dan mengutuk Sai dalam batinya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 21

(Keputusan Sarada)


	21. Chapter 21

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

Chapter 21

(Keputusan Sarada)

Sasori menghela nafas berkali-kali, langkah kaki yang tidak pernah berhenti melangkah mondar-mandir didalam kamar villa.

"Aku tidak terima" kata batin Sasori.

Sejak pagi sampai menjelang siang. Sasori terus berpikir dan mencari cara agar Sakura menerimanya, sepintas dalam benak Sasori ingin merelakan Sakura kembali bersama Sasuke, tapi dia tetap saja tidak rela. Memang Sasori telat mengenal Sakura dengan akhrab hampir 13 tahun, dan banyak kenangan selama 13 mereka berdua jalani.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.

Sasori menoleh ke arah kanan pandangannya tertuju kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?"

Sasori bertanya saat, dia mendengar beberapa kali ketukan pintu.

"Ini aku paman"

"Sarada?"

"Iyaa"

Sasori mulai melangkah ke arah pintu lalu, dia membuka pintu. Sasori mulai menunjukan senyum.

"Paman, kenapa hanya dikamar terus?"

"Paman sedang bosan ingin dikamar saja. Masuklah,"

"Walau Sarada anak dari si brengsek itu tapi aku menyayanginya. Karena dia anak Sakura" gumam batin Sasori.

"Paman, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Sarada duduk ditepi tempat tidur, dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Boleh memangnya apa yang ingin Sarada tanyakan?"

Sasori ikut duduk ditepi tempat tidur, sambil memperhatikan ekspresi sedih yang terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Sarada.

"Aku merasa bersalah" jawab Sarada. Sasori memejamkan mata sesaat lalu, dia menatap tegas.

"Apa ini tentang dia lagi?"

Sarada mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai jawaban.

"Iya, ini tentang dia lagi"

"Apa Sarada menyukainya?"

Sarada menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku tidak tau paman, jika paman bertanya seperti itu. Sebelum aku tau bahwa dia ayahku aku menyukainya tapi sekarang entah suka atau tidak aku juga tidak tau. Anehnya aku merasa bersalah karena menganggapnya tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai ayah," jawab Sarada, panjang lebar.

"Apa Sarada, mau mendengar cerita paman tentang dia?"

Sarada menoleh ke arah Sasori yang duduk disebelahnya. Sarada merasa penasaran apa yang akan dia, dengar dalam cerita Sasori.

"Iya paman aku, ingin tau ceritakan semua yang paman tau tentang dia!"

Nada suara yang terdengar lantang dari Sarada.

"Paman akan menceritakan semua, tentang dia. Ingat ini rahasia kita berdua" ujar Sasori. Sarada mengangguk dan berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun.

"Saat masih di Konoha High School. Mamamu adalah siswi yang berprestasi selalu peringkat atas dan nilai selalu sempurna" Sarada memperhatikan Sasori.

"Paman tidak bohongkan? Mamah berprestasi meragukan." Sasori menahan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan Sarada.

"Terus bagaimana lanjutannya?"

"Kita langsung keintinya saja ya?" Sarada mengangguk dua kali.

"Mamamu, mendapatkan surat didalam loker sekolah-."

"Surat Cinta?"

"Bukan surat cinta" jawab Sasori lalu, dia menghela nafas yang terdengar memaksa.

"Lalu surat apa?"

"Dalam surat itu tertulis kalau Mamamu diminta untuk ke gudang sekolah."

"Mmm.. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Terus bagaimana lanjutannya? Kenapa paman diam?" Sarada terus bertanya karena penasaran.

"Siapkan dirimu" gumam Sasori. Sarada menghela nafas.

"Mm..? Seperti cerita horror saja."

Sasori melanjutkannya ceritanya walau tidak secara detail tapi cerita Sasori membuat Sarada tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Pa-paman, bohongkan?"

"Ini kenyataannya Sarada.

Dia itu sangat brengsek sampai masa depan Mamamu hancur gara-gara dia."

"Dia jahat.."

Sarada hanya tertunduk, rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam dia, rasakan setelah mendengar semua cerita Sasori.

"Tapi itu masa lalu mungkin dia sudah berubah" gumam Sasori.

"Pantas Mama pergi darinya! Dulu aku kira dia orang yang baik" gumam Sarada.

"Sarada?"

"Mm.." Sarada menyahut sambil tertunduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan semua itu masalalu" ujar Sasori.

"Masalalu.." Kata batin Sarada.

Mitsuki memperhatikan sekitar ruangan villa juga taman belakang villa.

"Kau, sedang apa?"

Mitsuki berbalik melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"Paman?"

"Hnn.."

Sasuke melangkah sampai berdiri disebelah Mitsuki yang kembali memperhatikan susana taman yang cukup penuh dengan pohon sakura yang belum berbunga.

"Apa kau teman Sarada?"

"Iya, saya teman Sarada" jawab Mitsuki.

"Dekat?"

"Lumayan dekat."

Sarada menghela nafas beberapa kali, sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang terasa berat.

"Mama dimana ya?"

Sarada menelusuri ruangan villa. Pikiranya dipenuhi cerita yang dia dengar tadi, dalam benaknya seakan miris mendengar kenyataan.

Sakura menepuk bahu kiri Sarada dari belakang.

"Sayang, kenapa kau kelihatan sedih?"

Sarada berbalik arah sambil memperhatikan ekspresi ceria Sakura.

Ibu yang selalu kuat dan tidak pernah mengeluh selalu menunjukan rasa sayangnya, itulah yang sekilas dipikiran Sarada.

Srkk.

Sarada memeluk erat Sakura sosok ibu yang selalu saja menunjukan sisi ceria dan kekonyolannya kepada putri kesayangannya.

"Hiks.. Mama."

Sakura membulatkan mata, terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Sara, sayang kenapa?!"

Sakura terlihat panik ini pertama kalinya Sarada menangis dihadapanya.

Suara isakan yang terdengar pelan diikuti pelukan yang semakin erat itu membuat Sakura hanya diam menatap lurus kedepan seakan menerawang.

Emerald hijau disepasang matanya itu mulai berkaca seakan ingin ikut menangis.

"Apa semua ini menjadi beban untukmu putriku" kata bati Sakura, diiringi belaian lembut di surai hitam milik Sarada.

Sasori yang melihat kejadian itu hanya melihat ke arah lain lalu dia mulai melangkah pergi.

"Maaf Sakura, aku menceritakan kenyataan itu." kata batin Sasori lalu, dia mengeretakan erat gigitnya sampai gemeretak.

"Sasori?"

Sasori menoleh ke arah kiri. Kedua sepasang onyx hitam milik Sai menatap tajam.

"Hmm?"

"Berhentilah untuk memiliki Sakura. Semua untuk kebaikanmu" ujar Sai.

"Tech! Kebaikanku, kau bilang?"

"Lebih baik kau mencari cara agar Sara bisa menerima tuan."

"Lebih baik aku cari cara agar Sarada membenci Sasuke."

Sasori menunjukan senyumnya yang terlihat seperti iblis.

Sai langsung membalas senyum itu dengan tatap tajamnya.

"Sampai kau melakukan itu.

Aku jamin hidupmu berakhir."

"Haha.. Aku sudah melakukannya dan aku jamin Sarada akan memilihku dari pada si brengsek itu.

Aku sudah menceritakan semua sisi busuk Sasuke pada putrinya sendiri!"

"Dasar sinting!! Kau taruh dimana otakmu itu!! Kau sadar Sara itu umurnya berapa?!

Kau menceritakan hal itu padanya!!"

"Kau bilang aku sinting? Ya memang aku sudah sinting karena menunggu terlalu lama!"

Sai mengenggam erat kerah baju Sasori.

"Kau sudah mengenal Sakura dan Sara lebih lama dariku!

Jika kau sayang dengan mereka lebih baik kau menyatukan yang seharusnya menyatu! Kau harus sadar kau adalah sosok paman yang baik dimata sara!

Jika dia tau kau seperti ini untuk memenuhi egomu.

Sara pasti kecewa padamu!"

Sasori hanya bungkam dalam batinnya dia hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri tapi semua rencana untuk yang dia cinta.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Sakura melebihi si brengsek itu!

Sasuke tidak pantas untuk Sakura! Dia terlalu baik untuk sibusuk Sasuke!"

Sai langsung mendorong Sasori ke tembok besiap melesatkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasori.

"Brengsek!!"

Tekh.

Sasuke menahan tinju Sai.

Sasori dan Sai hanya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Sai pergilah aku ingin bicara dengannya.

"Tu-tuan tapi-."

"Apa kau menolak perintahku?" Sai langsung membungkuk memberi rasa hormatnya.

"Maafkan saya!"

"Hnn. Pergilah"

Sai perlahan mundur dan melangkah pergi. Sasori menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kau menolongku saat kecelakan 13 tahun yang lalu" ucap Sasuke.

"Semua itu untuk Sakura" jawab Sasori.

"Terima kasih kau selalu membantu, Sakura dan putriku" ucap Sasuke.

"Hah! Jangan bersikap manis dihadapanku, kau hanya binatang!"

Sasuke menunjukan senyumnya.

"Kau benar aku ini binatang" jawab Sasuke lalu dia bersandar di tembok tepat disebelah Sasori.

"Menjauhlah dari Sakura" ucap Sasori membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis khasnya.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Sakura?"

Sasori menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainnya!"

Sasori menatap tegas tanpa ada rasa ragu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintainya dan dia milikku." Sasori hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku memang menghancurkan kehidupannya mengambil kesucianya. Selalu membuatnya menangis dan merendahkannya tapi kau harus sadar dulu itulah caraku-."

"Cara binatang" sahut Sasori.

"Hnn.. Kau benar cara binatang tapi binatang tidak pernah ragu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia milikku apapun yang akan aku lakukan itu terserahku karena dia milikku, itu yang aku pikirkan dulu kini aku sadar caraku itu salah, aku merubah caraku untuk menunjukan hak milikku dan kini milikku bukan hanya Sakura karena Sarada milikku juga.

Aku meminta mereka berdua apa kau tidak keberatan? Terima kasih karena kau mau menjaga kedua berlianku.

"Tapi kau harus serius untuk menjaga dan mencintai mereka berdua."

"Apa yang dia katakan benar?" kata batin Sasori.

"Hnn.. Aku akan menjaga yang aku cinta dengan nyawaku."

Sasori mulai tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantumu" gumam Sasori.

"Aku berhutang lagi padamu" ucap Sasuke.

"Asal kau mencinta dan sayangi keduanya sangat tulus anggap saja kita impas"

"Hnn.."

"Mama, aku benci Sasuke Uchiha dia bukan ayahku"

Sakura membulatkan mata terkejut.

Sakura menatap sendu ke arah Sarada. Sarada hanya diam menatap tegas penuh benci, ke arah layar televisi.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 22

(Papa)


	22. Chapter 22

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

"Mama, aku benci Sasuke Uchiha dia bukan ayahku" Sakura membulatkan mata terkejut.

Sakura menatap sendu ke arah Sarada. Sarada hanya diam menatap tegas penuh benci, ke arah layar televisi.

Chapter 22

(Papa)

Sakura melihat ke arah luar mini market ditempat dia bekerja. Terlihat jelas dari balik kaca jendela mini market, salju mulai turun dimalam hari dan menandakan musim dingin telah tiba menunjukan kehadirannya.

"Cepat sekali waktu berlalu.."

Sakura masih memikirkan yang dikatakan oleh Sarada, putri kesayangannya yang selalu menjadi salah satu semangat hidupnya saat dia mulai terpuruk dalam kegelapan masa lalu.

"Semoga putriku mau menerima Sasuke" kata batin Sakura, sambil dia melanjutkan pekerjaan di mini market.

Salju turun dari satu menjadi puluhan dan ribuan bahkan tak terhitung jumblahnya butiran salju yang turun ke bumi mendarat ke tanah kota Konoha. Semua penduduk kota itu menyambut penuh bahagia dan suka tapi tidak untuk gadis yang mendekati remaja yang kini sedang melihat salju yang turun dari balik kaca jendela rumahnya.

"Kenapa Mama tidak libur. Mengesalkan sekali." Sarada membatin kesal.

"Sara, apa kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan? Paman akan mengajakmu ketempat yang bagus kalau kau mau?"

Sai yang berdiri disebelah Sarada, terus memperhatikan Sarada yang sejak tadi hanya melamun.

"Tempat seperti apa?"

Sarada menoleh ke arah Sai yang kini sedang menunjukan senyum ramah tamahnya.

"Tempat spesial" jawab Sai.

Sarada hanya menatap Sai penuh tanda tanya dan penasaran saat Sai mengucapkan kata? Spesial.

"Aku malas paman" jawab Sarada.

"Malas?" Sai bertanya.

"Sara, apa kau masih membenci ayahmu? Yang paman hormati?" tanya Sai dengan nada suara yang terdengar ramah.

Sarada langsung menatap tegas kearah Sai.

"Iya! Aku membenci orang itu! Dia sangat jahat pada Mama dan aku sangat-sangat membencinya!!"

"Sara, sejahat-jahatnya seseorang pasti akan berubah jika mereka memilih untuk berubah. Menurut Sara, apa paman ini orang yang baik?"

Sai menunjuk ke arah wajahnya sendiri sambil menunjukan senyum khasnya.

"Paman orang baik berbeda dengan dia!"

"Mm.. Jadi Sara, menilai paman sebagai orang yang baik?"

"Iya menurutku begitu" jawab Sarada.

Sai melihat kearah jendela.

"Paman bukanlah orang yang baik sampai kapanpun mungkin dinilai baik itu terlalu berlebihan."

Sarada memperhatikan ekspresi sendu Sai.

"Maksud paman apa?"

"Paman ini lebih jahat dari tuanku.

Bahkan iblis sekalipun" ucap Sai.

"Itukan hanya masalalu paman. Aku melihat seseorang yang sekarang bukan yang dulu-."

"Apa itu berlaku juga untuk tuanku?"

Sarada langsung terdiam saat Sai menyahut kata-kata Sarada.

Sai mulai melangkah ke arah sofa.

"Sara, bagaimanapun juga tuanku adalah ayahmu.

Papa harus ada Mama begitu juga sebaliknyakan?"

Sarada hanya melamun sambil menyetuh kaca jendela dengan jari telunjukan tangan kanannya.

"Mm.. Papa.."

Sai hanya tersenyum mulai menyamankan duduknya di sofa.

"Sebenarnya dia merindukan sosok ayah" kata batin Sai.

"Dia tidak pantas menjadi Papa.."

Sai hanya menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan kanannya diiringi senyuman.

"Sara, kemarilah paman ingin bertanya padamu"

Sarada menoleh ke arah Sai.

Sai memperhati ekspresi sedih yang coba Sarada sembunyikan. Sarada mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat ke arah Sai. Sarada ikut duduk dan bersandar di sofa sesekali dia menghela nafas yang terdengar seakan dipaksa.

"Apa Sara, tidak ingin seperti yanglain? Memiliki keluarga yang utuh, maksud paman adanya Papa dan Mama seperti yanglain?"

"Mama sudah cukup" jawab Sarada.

"Paman sudah bertanya yang sama. Percuma paman mengulang aku tetap memilih yang sama."

"Paman kira kau lupa.. Saat di taman bermain waktu itu paman ingat Sara, terus memperhatikan kedua orangtua yang bersamaan anaknya."

"Yang jadi objekan hanya itu-."

"Benarkah?" Sai menyahut.

Sai dan Sarada terus berbicara banyak hal dan tidak membahas tentang Sasuke lagi hingga larut dan Sai memutuskan untuk menjemput Sakura karena mendekati waktu untuk menutup mini market.

Saat Sai sampai ditempat kerja Sakura. Sai memperhatikan mobil yang tidak asing baginya, Sai menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan lalu dia turun dari mobil lantas menghampiri seseorang yang berdiri didekat mobil itu.

"Tuan.."

Sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang sering dipanggil tuan oleh Sai hanya menujukan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Sai? Apa Sara, sudah tidur?"

"Iya sudah tuan."

Sasuke meminta supir pribadinya untuk kembali kekediamannya.

"Tuan, ingin menginap?"

"Begitulah apa kira-kira putriku akan marah?"

"Mungkin nona muda akan marah" jawab Sai.

"Hnn.."

"Terkadang aku berpikir kalau dia terlalu baik untukku."

Sai mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang tertuju ke kaca jendela mini market.

"Menurut saya tuan, pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Seseorang yang baik akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik itulah sebuah takdir dunia dan imbalan dari Kami-sama sang penulis takdir."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dalam diamnya. Sakura menutup mini marketnya diringi senyum bahagia yang terlukis dari paras cantiknya. Dia terlihat senang karena melihat siapa yang menunggunya malam ini. Langkah yang terburu terlihat tidak bisa disembunyikan rasa bahagiapun mengikuti disetiap langkahnya.

"Apa hari ini melelahkan?" Sakura menunjukan senyumnya.

"Sedikit" jawab Sakura saat Sasuke bertanya.

Sai hanya menujukan senyum sambil memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang dia hormati.

"Malam ini saya, beruntung sekali bisa mengantar tuan dan nyonya" ucapan Sai membuat Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Dasar kau kenapa bicara sekaku itu Sai"

"Malam ini aku akan menginap" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Me-menginap?"

Sai membuka pintu mobil.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar Uchiha. Saya akan mengantar anda sampai tujuan-."

"Sai! Bersikaplah yang biasa saja kau membuatku malu" ucap Sakura memprotes.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan kembali kekediaman Sakura. Sakura sempat ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke tapi Sai menyakinkan Sakura bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Salju yang turun membuat suasa canggung didalam mobil sangatlah terasa. Sai tetap fokus menyetir kemudinya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba membimbing agar Sakura mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Sa-sasuke a-ada Sai" ucap Sakura terdengar pelan dan gugup.

"Anggap saja saya ini tidak."

"Hah?! Kau bicara apa?"

"Hnn.. Kau mendengar ucapan Sai? Anggap dia tidak ada."

"Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin.. Mmphh.."

Sai tetap menyetir kemudinya dan pura-pura tidak melihat kedua majikanya sedang berciuman malah dia, bersiul pelan dan menikmati indahnya salju yang turun dimalam itu dari balik kaca mobil.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 23

(Pagi yang berbeda dan awal yang baru)


	23. Chapter 23

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

Chapter 23

(Pagi yang berbeda dan awal yang baru)

Sasuke memperhatikan seisi ruangtamu yang ada di rumah Sakura. Walau hanya rumah minimalis namun sangat nyaman dan suasana hangat rumah itupun sangat terasa.

Sakura memperhatikan sikap Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Pasti tidak nyaman ya?"

"Hnn? Kenapa kau bertanya hal semacam itu? Apa kau lupa dulu aku terbiasa seperti ini saat kita masih di KHS/Konoha High School, dulu.

"Iya, aku lupa dulukan apartementmu didekat apartementku" gumam Sakura.

"Dan aku suka menyelinap ke kamarmu."

Sai hanya menperhatikan, Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang membicarakan masa lalu mereka berdua.

"Mm.. Menyelinap?"

Sai merasa aneh saat membayangkan jika tuannya menyelinap ke apartemen.

"Sakura, apa boleh aku ke kamar Sara?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Boleh" jawab Sakura yang terdengar ramah.

"Tuan, nyonya. Saya pamit dulu"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh kearah Sai.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Sakura bertannya kepada Sai yang membalas dengan senyuman ramahnya seperti biasa.

Sai memutuskan pergi untuk kembali ke kediaman Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini sedang ada di kamar Sarada, hanya memperhatikan Sarada yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Sakura?"

"Mm.. Apa sayang?" jawab Sakura lalu dia menahan tawanya.

"Hnn? Sayang?"

"Aku hanya bercanda apa kau tidak suka Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya menjawab lewat senyumnya.

Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura ditepi tempat tidur kedua onyx hitam milik Sasuke fokus ke arah Sarada, yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Mungkin kata terimakasih tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu Sakura" gumam Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura menatap intens ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku masih belum percaya kau merawat putriku sampai sebesar ini, padahal aku selalu memaksamu untuk mengugurkan kandunganmu dulu-."

"Diam. Jangan bahas yang sudah berlalu, aku sudah melupakannya. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku merawatnya karena aku mencintaimu dan Sarada adalah putri kita."

Sakura mulai menunjukan senyumnya diikut senyuman Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku gara-gara aku, kau kehilangan tangan kirimu" ucap Sakura yang terdengar pelan.

"Andai aku tidak belari menjauhimu dan kau tidak mengejarku pasti itu tidak akan terjadi-."

"Walau tangan kiriku hilang tapi sebagai imbalannya kau menjadi milikku itu tidak masalah." Sasuke menyahut tiba-tiba.

"Aneh" gumam Sakura sambil menempelkan keningnya didada bidang Sasuke.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau musim semi nanti kita menikah?"

Sakura mendonggak memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Me-menikah?"

"Hnn.."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura.

Sakura mulai memejamkan mata, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Hnn.. Kau kenapa?"

Sakura membuka mata karena terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aa-aku.. Mm.."

"Sa-Sasuke, ayo keluar" ucap Sakura diikuti semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Iyaa"

Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan keluar dari kamar Sarada. Sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar, Sakura mencium kening Sarada dan diikuti oleh Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura hanya tersenyum dibalik rasa harunya.

"Huaamm"

Sakura mulai menguap terlihat emerlad hijau dikedua matanya mulai redup karena lelah.

"Tidurlah ini sudah pagi" ucap Sasuke.

Mereka bedua hanya duduk di sofa sambil bercerita kegiatan masing-masing.

"Baru jam 3 pagi.. Huaamm.."

"Tidurlah.."

"Nanti saja. Mm.. Sasuke, aku ingin menceritakan soal Itachi kakakmu boleh?"

"Itachi?"

"Aku sedih saat tau bahwa dia meninggal maaf kalau aku, tidak datang saat pemakamannya hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, aku takut saat itu untuk menemuimu dan semua kebutuhanku dulu Itachi lah yang mengurusnya."

"Aku belum menemukan pelakuh yang merusak rem mobilnya.."

Sakura menoleh diikut ekpresi terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya kematian kakakku tidak wajar karena pihak kepolisian menemukan hal yang aneh di mobilnya.

Rem sengaja dibuat blong.

Aku tau kalau saingan Uchiha Corp sangat banyak apa lagi kakakku cukup kuat dan terkenal dikalangan pemerintah Kohona.

Aku saja belum sampai ketahap itu."

Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Padahal Itachi orang yang baik" gumam Sakura.

"Setelah kita menikah, aku akan melanjutkan pencarianku untuk mencari pembunuh Itachi."

Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tegas.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu berbahaya."

"Hnn?"

"Sudah jangan bahas ini lagi lebih baik kita tidur saja" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidur disini, kau cepat ke kamarmu. Cepat tidurlah" ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan tidur di sofa nanti kau masuk angin ini musim dingin."

"Kamar hanya ada dua" ucap Sasuke.

"Ki-kita tidur bersama" ucap Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mengiyakan permintaan Sakura dan mereka berdua memutuskan tidur bersama di kamar Sakura. Mereka berdua hanya diam berbaring sambil memperhatikan langit-langit kamar.

"Sas-Sasuke?"

"Hnn?"

"Dingin.."

Sakura langsung memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Tidurlah."

"Iyaa" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai terlelap.

"Manis" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura tiba-tiba membuka mata diiringi tatapan intens ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Hnn.. Kau belum tidur?"

Sakura hanya diam sambil mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum setelah dia bertanya.

"Ci-cium aku" ucap Sakura lalu dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura. Sakura langsung mengembungkan kedua pipi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum diselah ciumannya.

Sakura mulai membuka kelopak kedua matanya yang tadinya tertutup rapat.

"Sudah pagi" kata batin Sakura diikuti kedua matanya memperhatikan seisi ruangan kamarnya.

Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil menguap beberapa kali diikuti menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu dan menuju ke arah dapur dekat ruang makannya.

Kedua emerald hijaunya membulat melihat Sasuke dan Sarada menikmati sarapan pagi tapi tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang bicara.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Pagi. Cepatlah mandi baru sarapan kau pemalas sekali."

"Ii-iya" jawab Sakura yang langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tumben Mama menurut" gumam Sarada.

"Dia takut padaku" sahut Sasuke.

Sarada hanya diam sambil menikmati sarapannya.

Sarada beranjak dari duduknya lalu dia menuju ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya diikuti suara bel beberapa kali.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sarada.

"Mmm.. Roti lapis isi tomat lumayan juga" kata batin Sasuke saat menikmati roti lapis isi tomat yang Sarada buat.

Sasori menunjukan senyum saat melihat Sasuke. Sarada memperhatikan Sasori dan Sasuke bergantian dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

Sarada terus memikirkan yang dia dengar saat di kamarnya walau Sarada terbangun tapi dia memutuskan berpura-pura tidur.

"Sarada, Sakura belum bangun?"

"Masih mandi" jawab Sarada.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sarada saat menikmati roti. Sarada yang diperhatikan sekilas melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu kembali fokus ke arah Sasori.

Sasori mencoba bersikap biasa walau sempat terkejut saat dia melihat Sasuke ada di rumah Sakura. Sasori memilih bersikap biasa dan tidak bertanya kenapa Sasuke ada di rumah Sakura.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 24

( Mencoba belajar menerima)

Lanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya ya

Suasana akan beda kalau ada Sasuke. Semoga Sakura tidak malas mandi lagi :v


	24. Chapter 24

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

Sarada terus memikirkan yang dia dengar saat di kamarnya walau Sarada terbangun tapi dia memutuskan berpura-pura tidur.

"Sarada, Sakura belum bangun?"

"Masih mandi" jawab Sarada.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sarada saat menikmati roti. Sarada yang diperhatikan sekilas melirik kearah Sasuke lalu kembali fokus kearah Sasori.

Sasori mencoba bersikap biasa walau sempat terkejut saat dia melihat Sasuke ada di rumah Sakura. Sasori memilih bersikap biasa dan tidak bertanya kenapa Sasuke ada di rumah Sakura.

Chapter 24

(Mencoba belajar menerima)

Sreesshhh...

"Duuu... Duuu.. Duu... Duuuuu.."

Sakura bersenandung bahagia saat tubuhnya terguyur air dari shower yang seperti air hujan. Terlihat dari wajahnya raut yang teramat bahagia.

"Akhirnya.. Mimpiku terwujud" gumam Sakura yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

Di kediaman Haruno tepatnya rumah Sakura, kali ini berbeda dari pagi yang sebelumnya karena sosok Sasuke hadir di rumah minimalis itu walaupun terlihat minimalis dan biasa saja berbeda jauh dengan rumah Sasuke yang megah hampir menyerupai istana namun Sasuke terlihat lebih merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah kekasihnya.

Sakura di kamar mandi sampai menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 34 menit waktu yang sangat berlebihan sampai-sampai dia lupa jika saat ini sedang musim dingin seharusnya berendam dengan air hangat atau mengatur air shower menjadi hangat.

Buktinya saat Sakura menuju kamar dengan balutan handuk ditubuhnya harus diikuti suara bersin berberapa kali juga gemigil akibat kedinginan.

"Brrr... Dinginya" keluh Sakura saat dia akan memakai pakaianya yang sedang dia pilih. Sakura yang berusia 30 tahun ini masih saja bersikap kekanak-kanakan sifat ini muncul saat dia memiliki seorang putri.

Salju yang turun dapat terhitung dengan jari itu mulai terhenti dan akan turun kembali saat malam hari. Kini menghiasi pagi yang menuju siang, Sakura bersiap menuju ruangtamu setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Haa.. Ha.. Hacimmm.."

Sakura bersin beberapa kali saat menuju ruang tamu.

Dia mengintip dari dekat tembok mengamati, Sasuke, Sarada dan Sasori.

"Mm.. Ada Sasori? Apa tadi baik-baik saja ya?"

Sakura membatin dan berharap semoga tadi selama dia mandi semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mm..? Kenapa dia mengintip seperti itu?"

Sasori menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Kau sedang apa Sakura?"

Sarada dan Sasuke memperhatikan ke arah tujuan pandangan Sasori.

"Mama, sedang bertingkah aneh lagi" kata batin Sarada.

"Hnn..?"

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

Sakura pun menunjukan dirinya dari tempatnya tadi, senyuman yang terlihat manis dia tunjukan untuk semua sampai Sasori tersenyum penuh arti sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sementara Sarada menghela nafas karena merasa aneh dengan perilakuh ibunya.

"Haa.. Haciimm.."

Sasuke, Sarada dan Sasori hanya memperhatikan Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

"Hnn.."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya lantas dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di kening Sakura.

Sasori langsung memalingkan wajahnya beralih memperhatikan suasana ruang tamu.

Sarada hanya memperhatikan Sasori penuh tanya.

"Mm.. Paman kenapa?"

Sarada membatin sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata yang dia gunakan diikuti tatapan curiga.

"Awal yang baik baginya dan buruk bagiku" kata batin Sasori yang tetap memperhatikan suasana ruangtamu.

Ting... Nung...

Adegan yang terbilang romantis antara Sasuke dan Sakura dari sudut pandang Sasori itu pun harus berakhir karena suara bel rumah yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

Sakura langsung menuju arah pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Uhh.."

Sakura membatin kesal, sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Ting... Nung... Ting.. Nung...

"Sebentar.."

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihat sosok Mitsuki sedang tersenyum saat Sakura membuka pintu.

"Bibi, apa Sarada ada di rumah?"

"Haa.. Ha.. Chimmm.."

Mitsuki langsung menutup matanya lalu dia membuka mata kananya.

"Bibi, seharusnya tutup mulut jika ingin bersin" ujar Mitsuki.

"Maaf bibi, tidak segaja inikan diluar kendali bibi.. Mitsuki masuklah Sarada ada didalammm.. Hacimm"

Mitsuki terlihat senang saat melihat Sasuke ada di rumah Sakura, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi menikmati liburan musim dingin tapi Sakura tidak bisa ikut karena keadaannya mulai memburuk terlihat sedang demam.

Akhirnya hanya Sasori, Sarada dan Mitsuki yang pergi untuk berlibur sementara Sasuke akan menemani Sakura yang sedang terkena demam.

Sarada sempat ingin tidak ikut berlibur namun Sakura memberi saran agar Sarada ikut apa lagi Mitsuki terlihat memaksa agar Sarada mau ikut.

"Kau aneh.."

Sasuke terlihat tidak senang setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Sakura karena penyebabnya Sakura demam adalah mandi terlalu lama dan mengunakan air dingin bukannya air hangat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, akukan lupa.. Haciimmm.."

"Hnn.. Lupa? Apa kau tidak merasa dingin saat mandi?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak.."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Aku terlalu senang sampai aku lupa" ucap Sakura.

"Senang?"

"Uhukh... Uhukh.. Uhukh.."

Sakura mulai terbatuk, membuat Sasuke sedikit panik dalam diamnya.

"Demammu, semakin parah" ucap Sasuke saat dia menyentuh kening Sakura yang kini sedang berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Mmhh hangat.."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku ambil air hangat untuk mengompresmu-."

"Sasuke, disini saja. Aku tidak butuh dikompres nanti juga sembuh sendiri.. Hacimm" Sahut Sakura.

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura menuju pintu kamar, Sakura terus memperhatikan pintu kamarnya saat dia sedang berbaring.

"Sasuke" gumam Sakura diikuti pintu kamar yang mulai terbuka. Sasuke yang baru saja Sakura gumamkan kini sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Hnn.. Apa aku lama?"

"Sangat.. Lamaaa.."

"Hanya 2 menit" sahut Sasuke.

"Tetap saja lamaa" ujar Sakura diiringi senyum dan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Sasuke mengompres Sakura dengan sapu tangan yang dibasahi air hangat sebelum diperas. Sepasang emerald hijau milik Sakura terus menatap ke arah wajah Sasuke. Sepasang onyx hitam yang terlihat ramah yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sasuke dan senyum tipis yang sangat membuat wanita bersurai merah muda itu terus menunjukan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Aku masih belum percaya kalau ini dirimu Sasuke."

"Hnn..? Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum sebagai penganti jawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke lalu membimbing agar menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Seperti apapun dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu, walau dulu aku sangat membencimu tapi benciku bersamaan dengan cintaku."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura, entah kenapa mereka memilih ciuman sebagai penganti ungkapan cinta.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari lisan keduanya.

"Ciumm.."

Sakura mulai memejamkan mata.

"Kita sudah ciuman 5 kali..

Aku beli obat dulu" ucap Sasuke terdengar santai. Sakura hanya diam sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Menyebalkan" kata batin Sakura lalu dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan.

"Cepatlah kembali" kata batin Sakura yang mulai memejamkan mata diiringi senyumannya.

Sasuke menunggu salah satu pelayannya didepan gerbang rumah Sakura. Namun kali ini bukan Sai yang akan datang melainkan pelayan yang berbeda.

Kira-kira 10 menit kemudian mobil berwarna hitam terlihat menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan, saya terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke mulai memasuki mobil itu dan menyuruh supirnya untuk ke Apotik terdekat.

Sasuke ingin membelikan obat untuk Sakura, sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke meminta salah satu dari pelayannya untuk membelikan obat namun Sasuke memilih untuk membelinya secara langsung dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau bisa lebih cepat" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, tuan" jawab si supir.

Mobil hitam itu mempercepat lajunya tapi harus terhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Sasuke memperhatikan pejalan kaki yang sibuk melihat-lihat pajangan yang ada dibalik kaca pertokoan. Perlahan mobil itu mulai melaju sampai ketempat tujuannya. Sasuke pun turun dan membeli obat di Apotik, para pegawai dan pengunjung Apotik itu seakan tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat.

"Itukan.. Pemilik Uchiha Corp" gumam, batin dan bisik yang ada disana.

Setelah Sasuke menerima obat yang Sasuke pesan, diapun kembali ke arah mobilnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat didalam mobil.

"Mereka berlebihan" gumam Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena tuan, selalu membantu mendanai sekolah dan yang kurang mampu, mereka semua jadi seperti itu" ucap si supir.

"Hnn.. Mungkin kau benar" sahut Sasuke, sambil memikirkan Sakura.

Sakura yang dipikirkan Sasuke, kini sedang menuju dapur walau dengan langkah kaki yang terlihat sedikit menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Uuchh.. Pusing... Sasuke kau lama sekali cepatlah.."

Sakura mengambil air minum didalam kulkas lalu meneguknya perlahan.

"Ahh.. Segar sekali, hausku jadi hilang" gumam Sakura.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu mulai melaju saat lampu merah berpindah menjadi lampu hijau.

"Sabarlah aku akan pulang" gumam Sasuke, sambil melihat ke arah obat yang dia beli tadi yang kini ada di kantung plastik bening ditangan kanannya.

Kiiithhhthhh!!!

Brakkk!!!

Mobil berwarna hitam itu ditabrak dari sisi kirinya dari arah yang berbeda.

Mobil berwarna merah yang melaju cepat saat diikuti oleh mobil polisi itu kini tidak berbentuk lagi. Karena mobil berwarna merah itu hancur, terlindas truk kontener.

Naasnya Sasuke ada didalam mobil berwarna hitam itu.

Sasuke melihat obat yang dia beli di Apotik tadi, dengan keadan setengah sadar.

"Hnn.. Dapat" ucap Sasuke saat dia meraih obat itu diikuti pandangan mata yang mulai tidak jelas sampai disaat dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mobil hitam itu terpental hingga pembatas jalan dekat pertokoan semua pejalan kaki yang ada ditempat kejadian itu terlihat panik dan mencoba untuk menolong yang ada didalam mobil berwana hitam itu.

Sakura membuka matanya tiba-tiba, lalu dia melihat ke arah jam dinding dikamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul 5:04 sore.

"Emmh... Sudah sore.. Eh? Demamku turun?"

Sakura menyetuh keningnya sendiri walau merasa sedikit pusing namun suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Maa... Mama..."

Sarada mengetuk-ngetuk pintu berkali-kali dari balik pintu kamar Sakura.

"Iya, Sara. Sayang masuklah.

Clekh..

"Mama, sudah sehat?"

Sakura tersenyum sebagai balasan pertanyaan Putrinya.

"Sasuke mana?"

"Mm.. Entahlah mungkin dia sudah pulang" ucap Sakura.

"Sara! Jangan bicara seperti itu jangan bilang dia walaupun kau, tidak suka.."

Sarada sedikit tertunduk lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sedang terduduk ditempat tidur. Sarada langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Mama, perasaanku tidak enak" gumam Sarada.

"Mama juga entah kenapa, Mama memikirkan Sasuke terus.. Mm kenapa dia tidak pamit padaku kalau mau pulang.."

Sarada hanya diam sambil memperhatikan ibunya.

Tekk... Tekhh.. Tekh..

Sai terburu berlari melewati semua pasien, Suster dan beberapa orang yang ada di rumah sakit.

"Maaf... Aku tidak segaja" ucap Sai. Saat dia tidak segaja menabrak seseorang di lorong area rumah sakit.

"Ketua!!"

Sai menuju ke arah yang memanggil namanya, terlihat

3 orang yang mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam kini sedang menunggu diruang ICU.

"Bagaimana keadaan tuan?!"

Sai bertanya tegas penuh kekhawatiran dalam benaknya.

"Tuan.."

"Kenapa kau diam! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Salah satu pelayan Sasuke itu hanya tertunduk diikuti kedua temannya.

"Tenanglah semua tidak begitu buruk, tuan Sasuke Uchiha, masih selamat hanya dalam keadaan kritis."

Sai menoleh kearah dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan tuanku?"

Dokter itu menepuk pundak kiri Sai.

"Doakan saja tuan Sasuke Uchiha, agar bisa melewati masa kritisnya.. Kemungkinan besar dia mengalami koma dan lumpuh tapi itu baru kemungkinan dengan terapi saat dia sadar nanti mungkin akan bisa berjalan normal."

"Ko-komaa.. Lum.. Puhh.."

Dalam pikir Sai. 'Kenapa tuan yang dia hormati harus mengalami semua ini apakah ini hukuman? Dari masalalu tuannya atau ujian yang harus dilalui tuannya untuk menebus perbuatannya dulu?'

Saat diruangan rawat VIP.

Sasuke Uchiha yang kini tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang dibalut perban juga beberapa bagian tulang kaki yang retak akibat benturan dari kecelakaan mobil yang Sasuke alami.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu, Sakura dan Sara, tentang ini semua?" Sai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan ini adalah pilihan yang sulit untuk dipilih.

Srekkh...

Pintu ruang rawat itu bergeser, raut wajah yang terlihat sangat panik terlihat jelas dari teman dekat Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasuke... Ini tidakk mungkin terjadi.."

Ino Yamanaka nama wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu yang kini sedang mendekat ke arah tempat tidur.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padanya lagi.."

Sai hanya diam memperhatikan Ino didekat tempat tidur Sasuke. Isakan pelan itu membuat perasaan Sai semakin sedih karena dia tidak menghubungi, Sakura dan Sarada.

"Hikss.. Kenapa Sakura tidak ada saat Sasuke seperti ini..."

"Maaf ini karena saya, tidak memberitahu tentang kejadian menimpa tuan Sasuke."

Sahut Sai saat mendengar gumaman Ino.

"Bodoh!! Pelayan macam apa kau ini?! Kau dekat dengan Sakura!! Juga dekat dengan putrinya!! Kenapa malah kau rahasiakan!! Cih!! Kau taruh dimana otakmu itu?!" Ino berucap sangat kasar karena menurutnya cara yang Sai pilih itu salah.

Ino menghapus airmatanya yang tidak henti-hentinya membasih pipi.

"Maaf!!" ucap Sai bersamaan dengan saat dia membungkukan badan menunjukan rasa hormatnya, bagaimanapun juga Ino Yamanaka adalah teman dekat Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau, tidak tega memberi kabar ini tapi kau, harus memberitahu keadaan Sasuke sekarang sedang seperti ini. Maaf aku kasar padamu tadi, aku hanya sedikit emosi karena musibah yang menimpa Sasuke." Ino menatap intens ke arah Sasuke yang kini terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

Sai tetap membungkukan badan dan membenarkan semua kata-kata Ino saat memberi kata-kata kasar kepadanya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak ragu" gumam sai dalam batinnya.

Sai memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sakura dan Sarada secara langsung sekaligus menjemput mereka untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Sai memberitahu semuanya kepada Sakura saat dia sampai, di rumah Sakura.

Sasori yang biasanya membenci Sasuke kini mulai berpikir untuk benar-benar melepas cintanya yang besar terhadap Sakura, saat Sasori melihat dan mendengar isakan Sakura teramat menyiksa batin Sasori.

Sarada hanya bisa diam namun dalam benaknya teramat sedih apalagi ibunya yang selalu ceria itu kini terisak seakan kehilangan seseorang yang amat berharga bagi dirinya.

Memang masalalu Sakura dan Sasuke begitu penuh konflik dan pelecehan secara lahir maupun batin itupun hanya bisa Sakura tahan tapi semua itu mulai hilang saat Sasuke berubah berbeda dari yang dulunya berhati iblis kini menjadi seorang malaikat yang baik hati itupun hanya Sakura yang mengetahuinya.

Setiap perbedaan Sasuke dimasa lalu dan sekarang.

Saat di rumah sakit. Sakura hanya menatap kosong ke arah sosok yang dia cinta saat ini hanya terbaring ditempat tidur. Sakura menunggu dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang kini dibalut perban, onyx hitam yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup rapat oleh kelopak mata itu menjadi titik fokus Sakura yang berharap akan terbuka dan menunjukan onyx hitam yang terlihat menghangatkan itu lagi. Sarada terus memperhatikan ibunya selama memperhatikan Sasuke.

Biasanya Sakura selalu bangun kesiangan kini mengubah kebiasaannya itu. Sakura bangun pukul 6:30 pagi, dan bersiap untuk menjalani aktifitasnya. Sebelum Sakura pergi ke mini market pasti dia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menunggui Sasuke di rumah sakit.

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi indah.. Sasuke?"

Sakura membelai surai hitam milik Sasuke yang kini telah dipotong sangat pendek. Setelah balutan perban di wajah Sasuke dibuka untunglah bisa kembali seperti semula tanpa ada bekas luka sedikitpun di wajah Sasuke. Karena penanganan dokter yang memang sudah akhli dibidangnya.

Hampir satu minggu Sasuke tetap tidak menunjukan akan sadar dari komanya, Sakura menatap tangan kiri Sasuke yang memang sudah tidak ada sejak kecelakan 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Karena aku kau, kehilangan tanganmu kini gara-gara aku juga..."

Sarada hanya duduk sambil melamun dalam diamnya.

Kini perubahan kehidupannya sangat terlihat jelas, apa lagi Sakura sering menangis di kamarnya saat pulang kerja setiap malam.

"Sakura, makanlah dulu" ucap Sasori sambil mengelus pundak kanan Sakura.

"Nanti saja aku belum lapar."

"Kau, sudah 2 hari belum makan apa kau ingin sakit juga?"

"Mmm... Mungkin" jawab Sakura. Sasori menghela nafas yang terdengar memaksa.

"Mama.. Ayo kita makan dulu" ucap Sarada yang kini sedang duduk disebelah Sakura, ikut menunggu Sasuke, duduk dekat tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Sara, duluan ya.. Mama sedang malas makan nanti kalau Mama sudah lapar pasti akan makan.."

Nada suara yang terdengar lesu dari Sakura membuat dada putrinya itu terasa sangat sesak.

Saat sore hari Sakura mulai bekerja di mini market. Pekerjaan yang ringan kini terasa sangat berat, wanita bersurai merah muda itu terlihat tidak bersemangat saat dia bekerja karena dia terus memikirkan Sasuke.

"Cepatlah bangun, Mama mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sarada bergumam saat memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasori menghampiri Sarada yang kini sedang duduk dekat tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Sarada?"

"Mm.."

Sarada mempehatikan Sasori yang ikut duduk disebelah Sarada.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Papamu kan?"

Ucapan Sasori membuat Sarada sedikit tertunduk.

"Paman jadi ingat saat kau, setiap pagi selalu menonton acara yang membahas Sasuke-."

"Itu dulu" sahut Sarada tiba-tiba.

Sasori membelai surai hitam milik Sarada. Sarada yang kini sedang memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih terbaring.

"Paman, aku sangat khawatir pada Mama.. Semenjak Pa-."

Sasori menunjukan senyumnya saat Sarada menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Pa?"

"Sejak dia, masuk rumah sakit.. Hikss Mama.."

Sasori memeluk Sarada sambil mengelus punggung.

"Tenanglah semua akan seperti dulu.. Doakan Papamu cepat sadar dari koma, agar Sakura kembali ceria dan bersikap aneh lagi.."

"Hiks.."

Srrkk...

Pintu ruangan rawat itu bergeser, terlihat wanita bersurai merah muda dan wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu kini sedang saling membahas sesuatu.

"Aku tau kau, khawatir pada Sasuke, tapi jangan sampai seperti ini."

"Mm.. Memangnya aku kenapa Ino?"

"Tech! Coba bercerminlah, lihat dirimu sekarang seperti manusia tanpa jiwa."

"Mama.."

Sarada menghampiri Sakura dan Ino. Sarada langsung memeluk erat ibunya.

"Sarada sayang kenapa belum pulang?"

Sarada hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kejadian itu sementara Ino perlahan membelai surai hitam milik Sarada.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat putri kalian berdua... Namanya Sarada kan?"

"Iya..." Sakura menjawab pelan.

Sasori mengantar Sarada untuk pulang sementara Sakura seperti biasa menunggu Sasuke sampai jam 4 pagi.

Ino selalu menasehati Sakura agar lebih memperhatikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya.

Tinggal 4 hari lagi akan tahun baru, Sakura jadi ingat yang pernah dikatakan Sasuke bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah dimusim semi.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat tidak terasa tahun baru pun telah terlewati juga musim semi yang akan segera tiba.

Sakura mengikuti saran Ino agar dirinya tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi akan musim semi. Kau ingat janjimu kan?"

Sakura membelai surai Sasuke, yang kini lebih panjang dari surai Sasuke saat sebelum mengalami kecelakaan.

"Ka-kau sudah sembuh.."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Karena yang tertidur sangat lama itu kini menatapnya diikuti senyum tipisnya.

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke sesekali dia mencium pipi Sasuke diringi tangis harunya.

"Aku senang kau sudah tidak demam lagi.."

"Hikss.. Bodoh.."

"Hnn..?"

Sasuke mendengar semua penjelasan Sakura, bahwa dia harus terapi untuk bisa berjalan kembali.

"Aku panggil dokter dulu.."

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura.

"Nanti juga dokter akan datang" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi-."

"Hnn.. Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Eh?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu dia kembali duduk.

"Sangat lama, kau tidur sampai hampir musim semi."

"Sial rencanaku, gagal."

"Rencana?"

"Hnn.."

"Rencana apa?"

"Merayakan tahun baru" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mendekat lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Selamat tahun baru.. Sayang" ucap Sakura langsung dibalas cubitan di pipi kirinya.

"Ahh.. Sakith.."

"Tahun baru sudah lewat" sahut Sasuke yang tetap mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Uch.. Kan ucapan tahun baru masih berlaku."

Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus..."

"Tapi tetap cantik kan?"

"Hnn... Lebih tua" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya menunjukan rasa kesal.

"Jangan menangis lagi... Lihat kantung matamu seperti apa sekarang" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tertunduk diikuti belaian rambut dari Sasuke.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu Sakura" kata batin Sasuke.

Sepoi angin berhembus pelan diikuti senyum tipis dari Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi roda, sambil dia memperhatikan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di taman belakang kediaman rumahnya.

Sasuke mencoba beranjak dari kursi roda, walau saat dia berdiri sangat terlihat memaksakan diri.

"Cih!"

Sasuke mencoba menjaga kesimbangannya dan mulai melangkah perlahan diawali dengan kaki kirinya.

"Tuan-."

"Kau diam saja!"

Sasuke meminta tegas agar Sai diam untuk tidak membantunya. Sasuke mengeretakan gigi, berusaha terus melangkah sangat pelan memaksa kedua kaki yang terasa berat itu untuk melangkah agar terbiasa.

Sai mengangguk beberapa kali saat wanita bersurai merah muda itu menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir.

"Diam" ucap pelan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah kiri, menunjukan senyum ke arah Sarada.

Sarada mulai melangkah melewat Sasuke lalu Sarada berbalik berdiri cukup jauh dari Sasuke.

"Sara?"

"Papa, sudah berhentilah..."

Sasuke membulatkan mata setelah mendengar ucapan Sarada.

Langkah kaki Sasuke mulai melangkah setabil dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Sarada hanya menatap penuh haru dari balik kacamata yang berbinngkai merah miliknya.

Sarada sadar masalalu ayahnya lebih baik dia lupakan dan mencoba menerima sosok ayahnya yang sekarang.

Sasuke memeluk putrinya yang ikut membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sasori menunjukan senyumnya saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Akhirnya Sarada mau mengerti.."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori yang kini berdiri di sebalah kananya.

"Terima kasih Sasori, kau selalu membantuku" ucap Sakura.

Sai hanya tersenyum dalam diamnya tetap fokus memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sarada.

"Mm.. Aku jadi iri..."

Sasori dan Sai menoleh ke arah Sakura bersamaan.

"Iri?" gumam Sasori dan Sai.

Sakura mulai melangkah maju sampai berlari kecil menuju arah Sasuke dan Sarada.

Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke dari belakang sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hnn... Kau membuatku terkejut"

Sasuke membelai surai hitam milik Sarada.

"Papa,"

Sakura berbisik pelan ditelinga kanan Sasuke.

"Kapan kita menikah.."

"Heh.. Mama memalukan" gumam pelan Sarada.

"Hnn... Karena Mamamu ini bodoh" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mencubit pipi kanan Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aku ini jenius apa kau lupa nilaimu dibawahku" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku lupa..."

Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya seperti ikan kembung.

"Woi!!! Mau sampai kapan kalian mau berpelukan seperti itu?!"

Sakura, Sasuke dan Sarada. Melihat ke arah Sasori yang kini sedang berpura-pura menguap seolah bosan.

"Kau, sudah membuat pilihan yang tepat" ujar Sai kepada Sasori yang berdiri disebelah kanannya.

"Yang terpenting Sakura, bisa tersenyum. Lagi pula cinta tidak harus memiliki bukan?"

"Iya, ucapanmu benar menurutku" jawab Sai.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 25

( Sakura Uchiha - Ending S 2 )

Sorry kalau gaje ya! Niat pengen 5k. Karena sibuk senpai putusin sampe 3400 aja gpp kan 5k wordsnya chapters depan aja pas acara pernikahan Sasuke sama Sakura :v


	25. Chapter 25

Title : Uchi-Haru-Haruno.

Pair : SasuSaku and SasuSara.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

(Lanjutan Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai)

Chapter 25 [ Ending ]

(Sakura Uchiha)

Dukh..

"Aduh.."

Sakura mengaduh saat dia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, wanita bersurai merah muda itu memperhatikan kamarnya yang cukup luas sesekali Sakura mengucek mata dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Mimpiku aneh sekali, mana ada kecoak sebesar bis" gumam Sakura saat dia bangun dari duduknya di lantai kramik berwana putih.

"Apa Sakura, belum bangun?" Sasuke bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan wanita yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Belum tuan" jawab si pelayan itu.

"Papa.. Aku berangkat dulu" ucap Sarada saat akan beranjak dari duduknya dekat meja makan.

"Hn..? Apa Sara, tidak ingin menunggu Mama..?"

Sarada hanya mengeleng beberapa kali lalu dia pamit untuk bersekolah.

Sai yang mengikuti Sarada bersiap mengantarnya.

"Hari ini paman yang antar ya?"

Sarada menoleh ke arah kiri lalu mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai jawaban.

"Mm.."

Sakura terlihat terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga.

Beberapa pelayan yang ada disana memberi rasa hormatnya dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura.

"Maaf.. Aku kesiangan.. Eh? Sara mana??"

Sasuke hanya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat hanya mengenakan kaos polo berwarna putih dan celana jenis jeans pendek berwarna biru pertengahan paha.

"Kau, terlambat.. Sara sudah berangkat sekolah" ucap Sasuke.

"Huuh.."

Sakura menghela nafas dan melangkah ke arah Sasuke.

"Padahal aku sudah nyalakan alarm tetap saja kesiangan" gumam Sakura terdengar lesu saat dia duduk di kursi dekat meja makan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura yang duduk disebelah Sasuke hanya menatap Sasuke, penuh tanya.

Sasuke mencium pipi kiri Sakura yang akan menjadi nyonya besar Uchiha.

"Eh..?"

Sakura hanya diam menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

"Pelayanmu melihat kita-."

"Biarkan saja" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura sekilas melirik para pelayan ditempat itu.

"Semakin hari Sasuke, semakin-. Huuh anggap saja cuma pikiranku saja"

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hnn..? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu dia menunjukan senyumnya kepada Sasuke.

"Mmm.. Aku hanya malu" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memanggil pelayannya dan meminta gaun yang dia pesan 3 hari yang lalu.

"Eh?? Pesta?"

"Iya, nanti kita menghadiri acara penting sayangnya Sara, tidak mau ikut."

"Pesta.."

Sakura bergumam, sambil membayangkan pesta apa yang akan dia hadiri nanti.

Sasuke membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura. Beberapa pelayan ditempat itu hanya bisa diam sambil bergumam iri karena kemesraan kedua pasangan yang tinggal menunggu hari akan menjadi sepasang suami, istri.

Sakura melihat cermin yang cukup besar dikamarnya.

Gaun berwarna merah itu terlihat begitu anggun namun saat Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama dirinya di cermin. Raut wajahnya sedikit menunjukan kesal.

"Apa harus terbuka seperti ini."

Clekh..

"Hnn.. Diluar dugaanku.."

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Ya ampun kenapa kau masuk tiba-tiba!"

Sasuke hanya menujukan senyum sambil memperhatikan Sakura, dari atas sampai bawah.

"Eh??"

"Hnn.."

"Hnn?"

Sakura mengikuti kebiasaan Sasuke, sambil menatap curiga.

Sakura mengikuti arah tujuan pandangan Sasuke ke arah dadanya.

Sakura langsung berbalik.

"bodoh, kenapa kau melihat bagian-."

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu Sasuke menopangkan dagu di pundak kanan Sakura.

"Kau, cantik."

"Mm.. Sejak kapan seorang Sasuke, jadi perayu seperti ini?"

"Sejak aku memilikimu"

Bisik Sasuke.

"Mmm.. Jangan merayu seperti itu sayang.. Tidak cocok dengan dirimu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mm.. Sudah Sasuke.

Kau, manja sekali" ujar Sakura saat Sasuke mencium pipi kanannya dan memeluk dari belakang.

"Hnn.. Sepertinya nanti malam aku harus berpesta" gumam Sasuke.

"Pestaa? Nanti malam?" Sasuke membisikan sesuatu membuat rona merah dikedua pipi Sakura.

"I-itu bukan pestaa" gumam Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke lalu mereka berdiri berhadapan, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan membimbingnya menyentuh pipi kiri.

"Mm.. Hangat.."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti, sambil memperhatikan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir merah milik Sakura.

"Hnn.."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura membuka mata tiba-tiba lalu memejamkan mata. Ruangan kamar yang hening menjadi saksi kemersaan kedua pasangan kekasih itu, Sasuke yang tidak begitu pintar mengungkapkan kata-kata kini mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan caranya sendiri dan hanya kekasihnyalah yang mengerti.

Saling mengungkapkan perasaan tanpa satu katapun itulah yang mereka berdua lakukan saat ini, awal pertemuan yang dulunya hanya sebagai permainan pun kini menjadi sangat serius dan saling menghargai satu sama lain.

Sejak kapan hal itu terjadi? Hanya sepasang kekasih ini yang tahu.

Saling mengatur nafas juga saling membalas senyum akhir dari ungkapan perasaan dari keduanya.

Begitu banyak tamu pesta melihat ke arah kedua sepasang kekasih terlihat mesra.

"I-ini pesta apa?"

Sakura yang berjalan bersama Sasuke kini menjadi perhatian banyak pasang mata.

"Hanya pesta kecil" ujar Sasuke.

"Ini kau, bilang kecil?"

"Hnn.."

"Tuan Uchiha.. Dan calon Istrinya yang cantik. Maaf jika pestaku ini sangat sederhana"

Seseorang yang mengenakan kimono berwarna putih bercorak merah motif bunga itu kini sedang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Wa-."

"Stth.." Bisik Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Waria?"

Sakura membantin dalam hatinya dan menahan tawa dalam diamnya.

Seseorang yang dihadapan Sasuke dan Sakura itu adalah Orochimaru, nama yang tidak asing di Kota Konoha. Walaupun berpenampilan sangat aneh namun kedudukannya didunia bisnis sangatlah besar bisnis yang dikelolapun sangat luar biasa senjata dan nuklir.

Banyak anggota militer Konoha yang memesan senjata kepada sosok Orochimaru itu seseorang yang benar-benar menyembunyikan statusnya sangat sempurna sampai seluruh anggota petinggi Konoha tidak tahu asal muasal dan marga, Orochimaru.

Di kiri dan kanan Orochimaru terlihat pengawal yang mengenakan stelan berwarna hitam dan kaca mata hitam terlihat jelas begitu kekar walau tertutup oleh jas berwarna hitam.

Orochimaru memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah diikuti senyum yang susah untuk digambarkan.

"Cantik sekali.. Pantas saja, tuan Uchiha sampai terpesona" ucap Orochimaru.

"Hnn.. Kau semakin pintar bicara saja" ujar Sasuke.

"Saya anggap itu adalah pujian" ucap Orochimaru dibalik senyum dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Orang ini terlihat aneh, tapi membuatku jadi merinding."

Sakura membatin sambil mengenggam telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah kanan, menunjukan sedikit senyum untuk Sakura.

"Dia takut" kata batin Sasuke.

"Saya senang anda bisa pulih seperti semula. Padahal kabar yang saya dengar anda koma, sampai digosipkan kemungkinan lumpuh.

"Hnn.. Tapi itu hanya gosip..

Kau lihat aku, sekarang."

"Mm.. Anda sehat dan semoga panjang umur" ucap Orochimaru.

"Terima kasih atas ucapan doamu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar datar tanpa ragu.

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan Sasuke dan Orochimaru yang membuat sedikit rasa penasar dalam batin Sakura.

"Perasaanku tidak enak" kata batin Sakura.

Pesta yang dikatakan Sasuke hanyalah obrolan para pembisnis saling berkumpul diruangan yang sangat luas dan hanya Sasuke yang membawa pasangan.

"Ini pesta atau perang dingin suasananya sangat dingin mencekam sampai kalah film horror"

Sakura bergumam pelan setelah menikmati, minuman diatas meja bundar yang diatasnya ada minuman jus juga hidangan steak yang sempat membuat Sakura kesal saat menyantapnya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti makan?"

"Rumit" sahut Sakura yang terdengar bosan.

"Kalau tau begini, aku memilih tiduran saja huuh... Andai aku masih kerja di mini market"

"Tech.. Berhentilah mengeluh" ucapan Sasuke dibalas dengan memanyunkan bibir dari Sakura.

Sekilas Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura saat Sakura melihat pengunjung pesta sedang memperhatikan Orochimaru yang sedang berpidato untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya, karena para tamunya mendukungnya selama ini.

"Memalukan-."

"Hnn.. Tenang tidak ada yang melihat" ujar Sasuke.

Nama Sasuke tiba-tiba disebut oleh Orochimaru diikuti tepuk tangan dari para tamu pesta.

"Aku tinggal sebentar."

"Iya, sayang.." jawab Sakura, membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini sedang berpidato, Sakura tersenyum walau tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku akui. Kau sekarang sangat jauh diatasku. Sayang.. Mmhh aku mulai suka memanggilnya sayang" gumam pelan Sakura.

Sasuke menerima untuk memperpanjang kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Orochimaru.

Sakura merasa kurang suka saat Sasuke mengumumkan perpanjangan kerja samanya sebagai pendukung penuh usaha Orochimaru selama 5 tahun kedepan.

Acara itu berlangsung sampai jam10 malam dan tadi dimulai pukul 9 pagi.

Saat didalam mobil menuju arah pulang. Sakura hanya duduk bersandar di jok mobil sambil bersandar dibahu kanan Sasuke.

"Pesta yang aneh.. Aku hampir mati bosan" gumam kesal Sakura.

"Mati bosan?"

Sakura tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke karena memperhatikan sesuatu dari balik kaca mobil.

"Dia selalu ugal-ugalan" gumam Sakura saat melihat motor sport berwarna merah, Sakura yakin itu adalah Sasori, saat melihat nomer plat motornya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanya?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar datar.

"Maksudmu, apa sayang?"

Sasuke hanya diam walau ada kata sayang dari Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke, dia hanya diam selama perjalanan menuju kediamannya.

Saat mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah yang selayaknya istana itu. Sasuke langsung pergi ke arah kamarnya diikuti oleh Sakura yang penasaran kenapa sikap Sasuke tiba-tiba berbeda?

Sarada yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bersikap biasa dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Memutuskan untuk menonton televisi dan bermain game.

"Sasuke"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Huuh.. Dia kenapa jadi aneh?"

"Sayang, buka pintu kau, kenapa..?"

Tok.. Tok..

Sakura tersenyum jail lalu dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan.

"Sayang, apa boleh aku ikut tidur malam ini?"

Clekh..

"Hnn..?"

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa dari tadi Sasuke hanya dia bersandar dibalik pintu.

"Eh..? Langsung dibuka.."

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap intens Sakura.

"Mmm.. Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Sa.. Yang.."

"Hnn..?"

"Heh!"

Sakura mulai kesal sambil mencubit pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Jelek.. Jelek.."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura.

"Bodoh"

Sasuke mulai menunjukan senyumnya.

Sakura memanyukan bibir dan mulai melangkah maju saat Sasuke menghentikan tindakan Sakura.

"Aku mau tidur sajalah" ucap Sakura yang langsung menghempaskan diri diatas tempat tidur.

"Curang ranjangmu, lebih nyaman sayang.."

Sasuke mulai tersenyum penuh arti saat Sakura bebicara seakan manja.

"Seminggu lagi" gumam Sakura.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Iya, senang. Mm.. Aku harap ini bukan mimpi jika pun mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun.."

Sakura menunjukan senyumnya saat dia sedang berbaring.

"Sakura, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Mm..? Tentu saja boleh.. Sayang, mau tanya apa?"

"Ini mengenai Sasori.."

Sasuke mulai duduk ditempat tidur, sambil membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Sasori..? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Apa kau pernah menyukainya?"

Sakura bangun dari baringnya dan tersenyum diikuti dengan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Uuch.. Tentu saja... Tidak... Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan terjadi. Karena Sasori itu temanku. Memang Sasori sangat dekat denganku, selama hampir 14 tahun dia selalu membantuku. Tapi jujur aku ini milik siapa? Orang brengsek yang ada didepanku sekarang. Namanya? Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu membuatku kesal. Biarpun bikin kesal, jujur aku sangat mencintainya. Titik tidak pakai koma."

Sasuke membelai surai merah muda Sakura sangat lembut.

"Buktikan" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh..? Bukti? Huuff.. Seminggu lagi kita menikah, sayang kau ingin bukti apa?"

"Adik buat Sara" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mematung tanpa bisa membantah atau menanyakan alasan.

"A-adik..?"

"Hnn.."

Sasuke berbaring dan memejamkan mata menunggu jawaban Sakura yang kini sedang menatap intens Sasuke.

"Apapun keinginanmu, sayang.. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku bisa menolak."

Sakura ikut berbaring disebelah Sasuke dan menatap wajahnya secara detail.

"Sasuke?"

"Hnn..?"

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu ya?"

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke.

"Sayang?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin menangis"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang kini menyembunyikan wajah di leher Sasuke.

"Menangislah sepuasmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Kau dulu jahat.."

"Maaf" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau brengsek.. Kau membuatku hancur.. Hiks.. Aku membencimu!"

Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Kau, pantas membenciku. Bencilah aku selama kita bersama sampai akhir.."

Sakura mulai memejamkan mata dan mengelus dada Sasuke.

"Apa yang didalam sana hanya untukku"

"Hnn.."

"Apa tidak ada yanglain?"

"Tidak."

"Kita akan terus bersama kan? Dan tidak akan berpisah lagi kan Sasuke?"

"Hnn..? Bukannya dulu, kau yang pergi?"

"Maaf.."

"Dasar bodoh" ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku jenius"

"Tapi kau bisa aku, bodohi" ucap Sasuke.

"Hah!! Jadi kau dulu membodohiku!!"

Sakura memanyunkan bibir sambil menatap tegas ke arah Sasuke.

"Begitulah.. Tapi itu dulu" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar jahat!! Pasti kau sengaja merencanakan semuanya dulu??"

"Hnn.. Kau benar" jawab Sasuke.

Bugh..

Sakura memukul tubuh Sasuke dengan guling.

"Jahat!! Sengaja!! Licik!! Curang!! Breng-. Mmhphh.."

Sakura memejamkan mata saat Sasuke menenangkanya walaupun dengan ciuman.

"Stth.. Kau, cerewet."

Sakura hanya tertunduk malu.

"Curang.."

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Senyum pun Sakura tunjukan.

"Sayang, tidurlah yang nyenyak" ucap Sakura yang mulai memejamkan mata ikut tertidur disebelah Sasuke.

Sementara dibalik pintu kamar, Sarada hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Mama, memalukan" gumam Sarada.

Di altar pernikahan. Sasuke menatap ke arah pintu dan menunjukan senyum walapun pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Sasori yang sedang duduk dibagian bangku paling depan bersama Sai hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hampir 1 jam kita menunggu Sakura" gumam Sasori.

Sai menatap kotak tissu yang dibawa oleh Sasori.

"Kenapa kau, bawa tissu?"

"Apa perlu aku, jelaskan?"

"Mm.."

"Ini untuk jaga-jaga jika nanti aku menangis dan membuat tempat ini banjir."

Sai menahan tawanya setengah mati.

"Hahaha.. Hahaha..."

Semua menoleh ke arah Sai yang tiba-tiba terbahak menghilangkan suasana hening.

"Maaf" ucap Sai untuk semuanya.

Sasori hanya menyengir aneh menatap Sai.

"Apanya yang lucu hah?"

Krettth...

Pintu yang terlihat cukup besar itu terbuka namun hanya Sarada yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hah?!"

Sasori merasa panik karena Sakura tidak terlihat.

"Sakura, mana?"

Sai berbicara sendiri.

Tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pernikahan itupun mulai terlihat panik.

"Sara, Sakura mana?"

Sasori menghampiri Sarada yang hanya terdiam.

"Sara, Mama mana?" Sai ikut bertanya.

"Mama, sakit perut"

"Hahaha,"

Sasori tertawa terbahak sampai hampir menangis lalu menghapus air matanya dengan tissu.

"Sakura, benar-benar konyol"

sementara para tamu langsung sweatdrop masal.

Sasori, Sai dan Sarada duduk di bangku paling depan semua yang ada ditempat itu menunggu sampai 15 menit.

Sasuke mulai melangkah keluar ruangan pernikahanya.

"Untuk semuanya. Aku minta maaf tolong tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjemput mempelai wanita.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar ruangan pernikahan itu, setelah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah depan terlihat Sakura sedang bersama Ino.

"Dasar bodoh kenapa kau, malah gugup ayo cepat kita hampir 1,5 jam membuat mereka menunggu."

"Aku gugup!!"

Ino menutup kedua telingannya.

"Tech! Terserahmu saja! Kau bikin repot jidat!!"

"Kalian berdua lama sekali"

Sakura dan Ino menoleh kearah asal suara.

"Sayang?!"

Ino bersiul saat Sakura mengucapkan kata sayang.

"Sasuke, urus istrimu ini, aku lelah. Aku tunggu ya?

Aku duluan keruangan pernikahan!"

Ino meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke.

"Hnn.. Ayo."

"A-aku gugup" Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Kau, terlihat lebih cantik, memakai gaun ini sayang" ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Coba katakan lagi"

"Hnn..?"

"Lagi!!"

"Apanya?"

"Sayangnya bodoh"

"Hnn.. Sayang" ucap Sasuke.

"La-lagi"

"Sayang.."

Hampir 5 menit Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"A-aku gugup bagaimana ini?"

"Astaga mereka malah berpelukan!"

Sasori menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hnn.. Kau?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Sakura, kenapa?"

"Gugup" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begini tunda saja acara pernikahan kalian berdua."

"Hah!!!"

Sakura langsung menatap Sasori.

"Hnn.. Jadi harus ditunda?"

"Begitulah" jawab Sasori

"Tunggu dulu kenapa ditunda?" Sakura terlihat panik.

"Tamu undangan sudah pulang tinggal, Sarada, Sai dan Ino yang tersisa.

"Kita lanjutkan saja."

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu dia, membawa Sakura pergi menuju ruangan pernikahan.

Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

"Pilihan yang tepat" kata batin Sasori saat dia mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke membuka pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat, Sakura tetap tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Wahh!! Akhirnya!! Mempelai wanitanya muncul!!"

Ternyata tamu yang menghadiri acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura masih ada disana.

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasori.

Sasori hanya mengedipkan mata kananya.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru cintaku" kata batin Sasori.

"Cium!! Cium!!"

Sasori berteriak dan diikuti yanglainya.

Sai hanya diam sambil menutup kacamata Sarada dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sara, tidak boleh lihat" ucap Sai. Sarada hanya mengutuk Sai dalam batinnya.

Sasori terlihat sangat ceria namun dalam kecerianya itu dalam batin dia ingin mati setelah acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tapi Sasori harus mencoba merelakan seseorang yang dia cinta bersama dengan yang dicinta.

Selesainya acara penikahan. Di kediaman milik Sasuke diadakan pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah, hampir memenuhi ruangan utama kediaman Sasuke.

"Maaf saya, tidak hadir di acara pernikahan"

Mitsuki membungkukan badan meminta maaf. Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada, Sai dan Sasori hanya tersenyum dan memaklumi karena Mitsuki ada acara penting bersama keluarganya.

"Selamat tuan Uchiha."

Pria yang mengenakan kimono berwarna putih itu muncul dihadapan Sakura lagi.

Sasori hanya menahan tawanya saat melihat sosok yang asing baginya.

"Kenapa ada waria di acara mewah seperti ini?"

"Orochimaru.."

Sai menatap tajam ke arah pria yang mengunakan kimono putih.

"Ayah.."

Orochimaru hanya membalas senyum kepada Mitsuki.

"Ayah?"

Sakura, Sarada dan Sasori bergumam bersamaan.

Sai hanya tersenyum dan membatin.

"Pantas sikap Mitsuki tidak asing bagiku" kata batin Sai.

Acara yang begitu melelahkan sampai berlangsung jam 12 malam selesainya acara pesta Sasori memutuskan menginap dan Sasuke meminta Sasori untuk tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Sakura, Sarada dan Sai. Menyetujui keputusan Sasuke. Sasori pun mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

Pikir Sasori 'walaupun dia tidak bisa bersatu dengan Sakura menjadi sepasang kekasih paling tidak jadi salah satu keluarga lebih baik dari pada jauh dari Sakura dan Sarada yang mengisi bagian dari cerita hidupnya selama hampir 14 tahun semenjak Sasori dekat dengan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak melangsungkan bulan madu seperti umunya lebih memilih biasa saja.

Sasori berbaring dibangku taman belakang kediaman Sasuke.

"Hari yang indah bintang saja sampai terliha sebanyak itu" gumam Sasori.

Kau belum tidur?"

Sai berdiri dekat bangku tempat Sasori berbaring.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini."

"Hari ini sangat membahagiakan" ucap Sai.

"Iya, apa lagi saat ini pasti Sakura sangat bahagia.. Ini diluar impiannya."

"Diluar impian?

Sasori mulai tersenyum.

"Sakura, dulu hanya ingin bisa didekat Sasuke lagi hanya itu. Dan akhirnya yang dia dapatkan bersama selamanya dengan yang dia harapkan"

Sai mendengarkan semua cerita Sasori.

"Aku mencintainya sejak dulu" gumam Sasori.

"Sejak dulu?"

"Dulu saat usiaku 6 tahun saat itu Sakura tinggal di pinggiran kota Konoha, bersama bibinya.

Aku pertama kali menyukai Sakura saat kami sedang bermain di taman dekat sungai kecil" ucap Sasori.

"Terus bagaimana?"

"Kami berteman hampir satu minggu, Sakura adalah teman pertama dalam hidupku dan aku sangat menyayanginya saat itu. Kami berpisah sebelum berpisah kami saling memberitahukan nama lengkap kami berdua"

"Mm..? Jadi saat berpisah kalian saling memperkenalkan diri?"

"Iya, begitulah.. Saat di Konoha High School, aku bertemu dengannya lagi, sayang Sakura, sudah lupa dengan semuanya dan aku memutuskan untuk menjaganya" ucap Sasori.

"Mungkin kalian berdua ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat" ucap Sai.

"Mungkin" jawab Sasori.

Alur ini ada di Full Hentai pas Sasori sama Sakura dibawah pohon.

"Sakura lupas sama Sasori sementara Sosori masih inget"

Ruangan kamar yang gelap karena lampu kamar segaja dimatikan. Kedua pasangan yang baru menikah ini hanya berbaring bersama sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang tidak begitu jelas telihat dari sudut pandang mereka berdua.

"Kenapa aku berdebar terus ya?" gumam Sakura saat memejamkan kedua mata.

Sasuke mulai mencium pipi kiri, kanan Sakura.

"Ini sudah malam tidurlah" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengelekan kepalan, menolak perintah Sasuke.

"Perasaanku tidak enak"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti" jawab Sakura.

Mereka bedua saling memandang dan tersenyum, sesekali mengucapkan kata sayang bergantian.

"Sasuke, apa kau belum ngantuk?"

"Belum" jawab Sasuke.

"Ciumm" Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dalam diamnya.

"Kita sudah ciuman 10 kali.

"Uuchh kenapa dihitung"

Sakura memunggungi Sasuke.

"Hnn..?"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang sesekali meniup lehernya.

"Sshh.. Geli..."

Sasuke terus meniup-niup leher Sakura sampai dia kesal.

"Sayang, hentikan kau, jail sekali. Aku lelah"

"Hnn.. Kita belum mulai"

"Stthh.. Tidur.."

"Tech!"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memeluk Sakura yang kini menjadi istrinya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn" sahut singkat Sasuke.

"Tidur" ucap Sakura.

"Cih!"

"Mm..?"

Sakura berbalik arah sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Apa kau, tidak lelah sayang? Hari ini kita sangat sibuk, acara pernikahan, pesta pernikahan. Mengobrol dengan semua kenalanmu" ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak lelah sedikitpun" ucap Sasuke.

"Yakin?"

"Hnn.."

"Ingin berapa rounde" Bisik Sakura.

"Sampai pagi" Sakura menelan paksa ludahnya.

"Pa-pagi?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling membalas ciuman mereka berdua bahkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman saja.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam saat Sakura yang membimbingnya. Suara merdu dari bibirnya itu membuat Sasuke semakin gemas dengan yang dia cinta.

"Hoshh.. Hoshh..."

Deru nafas dari keduanya cukup mengebu saat keduanya saling memandang.

"Aku lelah sayang" ucap Sakura.

"4 kali lagi" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya ampun! Ini sudah 2 kali!!" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan protes Sakura, malah melanjutkan yang mereka mulai sejak awal tadi.

Entah sudah berapa kali dan berapa waktu yang mereka habiskan sampai sang surya menunjukan pergantian hari. Namun mereka berdua seakan tidak peduli malam telah menjadi pagi.

Mereka bedua tetap saling membalas dan mengunkapkan perasaan dengan cara mereka berdua.

"Sayang, cukup aku lelah" ucap Sakura yang mulai menutup mata. Sasuke hanya diam memeluk yang dia cinta.

"Tidurlah sayang" ucap Sasuke.

2 tahun kemudia

Sakura Uchiha usia 32. Wanita bersurai merah muda yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang baru sebagai wakil Sasuke Uchiha mengurus Uchiha corp.

"Mmh.. Dia lama sekali" gumam Sakura yang terlihat bosan.

"Nyonya, mengkhawatirkan tuan ya?"

Wanita bersurai merah yang mengenakan kaca mata itu terlihat sedang mencoba menghibur Sakura.

"Iya, Aku sangat khawatir pada Suamiku. O'ya, Karin apa ada kabar dari Sasuke, kau kan serba tau" ucap Sakura.

Karin hanya mengelengkan kepala membuat Sakura semakin bosan.

Clekh..

Pintu ruangan kerja itu pun terbuka. Sasuke, Sasori dan Sai memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke yang kini menjadi ruang kerja Sakura juga saat Sasuke pergi keluar kota.

"Sayang!"

Sasuke hanya menunjukan senyumnya. Sakura mulai beranjak dari duduknya, berlari kecil menuju arah Sasuke dan memeluk erat suaminya itu.

"Kalian ini dimana pun selalu pelukan" gumam Sasori.

Sakura malah semakin memeluk erat Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucap Sasori.

"Lebih baik kita keluar saja" ucap Sai sambil menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Huuffh... Baiklah.."

Sasori dan Sai keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh wanita bersurai merah yang mengenakan kacamata sekilas tersenyum penuh arti saat melewati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sayang, Kau bilang cuma 2 hari kenapa sampai seminngu?"

"Banyak yang aku urus diluar kota.. Mm apa hari ini kau lelah?"

"Sedikit" jawab Sakura yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

Uchiha Corp perusahan yang besar itu mengalami penurunan karena 4 sahamnya sudah terjual namu semenjak Sakura menjadi wakil Sasuke kini 2 saham itu kembali. Sasuke memilih sering bekerja dilapangan mengawasi pabrik yang dia miliki. Sasori sampai ikut membantu menjadi pengawas salah satu pabrik yang didirikan Sasuke.

"Ini hanya pemikiranku saja.."

Sasuke terlihat sangat serius saat duduk di dekat meja ruang kerja rumahnya.

"Karin Uzumaki? Bukannya dia kenalan Sakura?"

"Aku hanya curiga dengannya" ucap Sasori.

"Tidak hanya kau, aku juga curiga. Saat aku selidiki ternyata Karin Uzumaki itu salah satu kepercayaan Orochimaru" ucap Sai.

"Mm.. Kepercayaan si waria itu?" Sai menahan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan Sasori.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk saja tidak dikunci!!" teriak Sasori tiba-tiba.

Pintu terbuka, senyum langsung terlihat dari wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura, ternyata... Aku kira pelayan baru"

Sai hanya mengelengkan kepala. Saat mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pelayan? Aku nyonya disini bukan pelayan. Huuh!"

"Mm.. Sara, mana aku jarang melihatnya?" Sai bertanya tiba-tiba kepada Sakura.

"Sara, sedang jalan-jalan besama Mitsuki, mereka berdua semakin dekat makin romantis"

"Hahh!!! Romantis!!!" Sasori dan Sai berteriak bersamaan tapi teriakan paling histeris adalah Sasori.

"Eh...? Kalian bedua kenapa?"

"Aku tidak setuju, Sara dengan Mitsuki."

"Aku juga tidak setuju. Aku dukung Sasori kali ini" ucap Sai.

Sakura, Sasori dan Sai. Berdebat hebat sampai membuat bising ruangan itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melanjukan kerjanya.

"Sayang kau mendukungku kan!!"

"Hnn.."

"Sial dia dapat dukungan kuat" gumam Sasori.

"Mm.. Kalian berdua kalah lagi" ujar Sakura.

"Aku angkat tangan kalau begini.."

Sasori menatap horror ke arah Sai.

Kediaman Uchiha yang dulu sangatlah sepi kini selalu heboh dengan perdebatan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan namun itulah yang selalu membuat warna kehidupan Sasuke sekarang.

[ Ending ]

Kehidupan yang baru bagi semuanya dan awal yang baru akan menanti mereka semua. Apakah kebahagia ini akan bertahan lama? Kita doakan saja.

Happy end mungkin!!

[Author note ]

Maaf kalau gaje mungkin agak gantung soalnya akan muncul

SEASON 3

JUDUL UCHIHA

Drama. Romace. Action. Family.

Dicerita ini bakal beda perubahan Sakura paling akan terlihat..


End file.
